Escribiendo un Fic
by MariTenebrae
Summary: Oh... definitivamente a nuestros queridos personajes de Death Note no les gustará para nada el mensaje que recibirán de la enferma mental de la autora.
1. Capítulo 1: Llega la Inspiración

**¡Hola!**

**Si de nuevo yo molestando por aquí, de repente se me ocurrió esta idea intentando que se me ocurriera una idea (?) **

**Disclaimer: Ni L, ni Beyond Birthday ni siquiera Light me pertenecen, solo hago esto para llenar el vacío de mi inexistente vida social, no ser más emo de lo que ya soy y por el simple hecho de que no tengo a nadie más a quien molestar que a indefensos personajes de anime/manga (Bueno si existieran estoy segura que NO serian para nada indefensos)**

**Y bueno sobre la OC que voy a meter es como una especie de alter ego mío (Pero con dieciocho) ¿Qué? Créanme... sería demasiado extraño y sospechoso que una niña de trece años esté rodeada de dos hombres de veinticinco y uno de dieciocho (Sobre todo porque Beyond tiene mala fama con las niñas de trece años) suerte de que mis iniciales no son Q.Q**

**Bueno... inicia la tortura (La risa de BB es contagiosa ._.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1: Llega la Inspiración <strong>

-¡DEMONIOS! ¡NO SÉ QUE ESCRIBIR!- Grito una chica de pelo castaño, ojos cafés, blusa negra y jeans rotos (Bastante emo) de alrededor de dieciocho pensando en qué demonios escribir... hace tiempo que no torturaba indefensos personajes de anime y ella como buena psicópata que era necesitaba hacerlo

Se encontraba acostada en el sillón de su sala con una laptop donde escribía, su sala estaba pintada de beige con blanco y los sillones para hacer contraste eran negros, en el centro se encontraba una mesita de centro (¡Duh!) y un televisor en frente

-Jmh... Ahora que lo pienso hace tiempo que no he escrito nada sobre Death Note, pero ¿Qué escribo?

Dark (Ese es su apodo, bastante emo por cierto) para matar el ocio, llenar el vacío de su inexistente vida social y no ser más emo de lo que ya es al mismo tiempo no hacía más que escribir fics ¿Trabajo? Estaba de vacaciones de verano

Indagó un poco en internet porque si algo que ella odiaba era cometer un error en un fic ¡No iba a darse el lujo de despegarse del manga/anime!

-¿Another Note?- ella no sabía que Death Note tenía una novela ligera

La leyó... hubo un personaje que le llamó mucho la atención

-Beyond Birthday... escribiré sobre ti...- Dark no podía creer el parecido en cuanto a personalidad se refiere entre ella y Birthday, aunque eso sí, no le caía bien, solo le parecía interesante.

-Llego la inspiración KYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA – Reía la joven con locura

Nuestra loca escritora empezó con sus incoherencias

Pero el gusto no le duró demasiado porque...

...llegaron ellos...

-¡Alto ahí, escritora emo!- Dijo Beyond Birthday derribando la puerta

-En primera: no soy emo. En segunda: Si fuera emo tú serías el menos indicado para decirlo y en tercera: ¡OH POR KIRA! ¡MIS DOS PERSONAJES FAVORITOS DE DEATH NOTE (Y Beyond) ESTÁN AQUÍ!- Y ahora el típico grito de fangirl

Oh dios... ahora tenemos cuatro sub-normales, y con sub-normales me refiero a B, Dark, L y Light

-Vaya sí que grita- Dijo Light por la sorpresa de cuanto volumen de voz puede poseer un humano

-¡Bueno ya estuvo! Oímos que una emo/antisocial/psicópata está escribiendo tonterías sobre nosotros- Dijo el pelinegro psicópata

-B... por la descripción que acabas de dar la chica se parece a ti- Dijo Light por los dos emo/antisociales/psicópatas que tenía enfrente

-¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO SOY EMO!- Gritaron Jack el destripador y el intento de escritora al unísono

-Bueno... nosotros nos aparecemos a los escritores de fics que son altamente peligrosos y que ponen en riesgo la mente de las personas que leen por internet, no solo nosotros sino otros personajes de otras series e incluso de la misma y por regla debemos de acompañarte todo el tiempo hasta que termines tu fic y revisemos que no tenga tantas incoherencias o mínimo no las suficientes para traumatizar a todo aquél que la lea - Dijo mordiendo su pulgar como acostumbra

-Si quieres ridiculizarnos mínimo debe haber un alto ¿No?- Dijo el de ojos rojos sacando navaja

-Beyond ya hablamos de esto- Dijo el otro pelinegro con monotonía

-Bien solo te diremos que clase de porquería es y ya... cualquier daño emocional, mental, físico o todas no serán problema nuestro- Dijo B leyendo un papel que había escrito para no parecer tan agresivo

-¿Solo vienen a decir que mi fic es una porquería? Para eso estaba mi hermana ¡Pero ustedes me agradan más!- Dijo la castaña – Pero eso sí... de una vez les aviso que sufrirán KYAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

-¡Hey! ¡Esa es mi risa diabólica! – Protestó B

-No me importa, esto se pondrá bueno... - Siguió la demente con otro tipo de risa

-Esa es la mía...- Dijo Light molesto

-Esa risa es tan usada que no le pertenece a nadie, lo mismo para ti Jack el Destripador- Dijo la única mujer leyendo un papel que nadie sabe de dónde salió –Según dice esta porquería de "derechos de autor" y también dice que debo poner algo llamado "Disclaimer" como si nadie supiera que los personajes no me pertenecen- Dijo el intento de escritora con fastidio

-Como si algo tan genial como yo fuera a pertenecerte ¡SOY UN DIOS!- Dijo Light solo para recibir un buen golpe de parte de B

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?- Pregunto el mal intento de dios por el golpe

-Porque eres desesperante- Dijo B con fastidio de la actitud de Light

-Bueno me pueden llamar Dark.- Se presentó la chica.

-Ese no es tu verdadero nombre.- Dijo Beyond

-Odio mi nombre así que no me llames por él. Bueno, ¿Ahora qué?- Pregunto la castaña

-Veamos qué tienes- Dijo L mientras se acercaba a la pantalla donde la combinación rara de Light y Beyond tenía abierto el Word (Light por el color de pelo y ojos y Beyond por lo psicópata que es)

-Creo que usas mucho los puntos suspensivos...- Dijo el adicto al azúcar...

-Yo creo que está un poco OoC- Le siguió el casi dios

-Yo creo que es una porquería- Opino de manera grosera el segundo mejor asesino de la sala

-Fuera de eso la trama parece ser interesante pero tus absurdos intentos de comedia la opacan- Dijo el de nombre indefinido con una sinceridad escalofriante

-Vaya... ustedes sí que son sinceros- Dijo la fugada del manicomio con cara de sorpresa ante la sinceridad de todos especialmente de L

-Eres la primera que se atrevió a ponerle vestido a L- Dijo el castaño perturbado de solo imaginarse a L con vestido- Esto es perturbador

-De verdad eres psicópata... ¡Y te lo digo yo!- Dijo BB algo perturbado ante la imagen mental en la cual L usa vestido

-Sospecho que esto será muy interesante...- Dijo L sentándose con su peculiar postura- oh bueno hay un 78.94% de que sea así...

-Tus matemáticas nunca faltan L- Dijo el castaño con algo de ironía

-¡Estoy rodeado de idiotas!- Grito B con desesperación

-Y aquí comienza la acción- Dijo Dark para dar por terminado este capítulo...

**Continuara... **

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno ¿Les gustó? ¿Me regalan un review? ¡Vamos! ¡Cada review es un tarro de mermelada para BB, un pastel para L, una bolsa de papas para Light (xD) y algo para que Dark no sea tan emo! ¿Dejaras a L sin pastel? ¿O a Beyond sin mermelada? ¿Le negaras a Light sus papas? ¿Dark va a tener que navajearse cuando nadie la ve? ¡No seas cruel!<strong>


	2. Capítulo 2: Todo Por el Azúcar

**¡Hola!**

**Bueno he aquí el capítulo dos de este "maravilloso" fic ¿Qué? ¡Déjame aumentar mi ego por lo menos un poco! ¡Ni que fuera a subir a grados superiores a los de Light! **

**Jeje... soy una diosa, justo como lo planeé... ¡Oh! Sigues ahí... ehmm ¡No oíste lo último!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2: Todo Por el Azúcar... <strong>

-Oye... ¿Tienes mermelada?- Pregunto el pelinegro de ojos rojos sentado en un sillón con su peculiar manera de hacerlo.

-No, pero iré a comprar, antes de que llegaran me di cuenta de que se acabó...- Dijo la casi emo guardando lo que avanzó del fic para después cerrar su laptop –...Creo que también necesitare comprar dulces... me preocupa L- Dijo la mujer viendo que pasaba si L pasaba más de media hora sin consumir azúcar.

-¡Papá! ¡¿POR QUÉ ME ABANDONASTE? ¡LLEVAME CONTIGO!- Gritaba L en una esquina oscura en posición fetal.

-Será mejor que me dé prisa.- Dijo la castaña con la gota gorda rodando por su nuca.

-¿Qué vaya hacia la luz?- Se decía el pelinegro.

-Hazlo L... ve hacia la luz.- Lo incitaba el castaño con una voz fantasmal actuada.

-¡Light! ¡Deja de incitar a L a que se suicide!- Lo regañó la casi emo porque L es su favorito, no iba a dejarlo morir así –No puedo dejar a L con Light por obvias razones, tampoco con B, a Light tampoco puedo dejarlo solo con B o con la casa y a B tampoco puedo dejarlo solo con la casa o con alguien ¡Demonios! ¡¿Por qué tengo que tratar con dementes?

-Esa es mi línea.- Dijo el pelinegro adicto al azúcar todavía desde la esquina oscura.

-Creo que tendré que llevarlos a todos...

Qué grave error cometió Dark...

-No puedo creerlo ¡Mi noveno arresto de la semana!- Dijeron con fastidio al unísono el pelinegro psicópata y la castaña psicópata

-No puedo creerlo ¡Mi primer arresto de toda la vida!- Dijeron con algo de sorpresa y miedo el pelinegro no-psicópata y el castaño que aunque psicópata no había sido arrestado nunca en su vida

Y nuestro cuarteto de sub-normales fueron esposados

Oh bueno...

-¡Nos hacen falta esposas!- Dijo uno de los policías.

-Es cierto... seguimos solteros. - Dijo el otro.

-¡No ese tipo de esposas! Solo trajimos dos.- Dijo ante la falta de esposas (De las que usan los policías, no del otro tipo)

-Bueno habrá que esposarlos juntos. - Y tal como fue dicho esposaron a Light y a L juntos y a Beyond con Dark.

-¡¿POR QUÉ A MÍ ME TOCO CON ESTE/A PSICÓPATA?- Gritaron al unísono ambos jóvenes con antecedentes penales.

-Light, parece que esto será como los viejos tiempos...- Dijo el ojeroso.

-¡No!- Gritó el castaño, estar esposado a Ryuuzaky no era algo que a él le gustara, aunque eso sí, era mejor que estar con Beyond y por el momento no podía determinar si peor o mejor que con Dark.

Y ya esposados fueron subidos a la parte trasera de la patrulla, por cierto bastante apretados.

-¿¡Quién me está tocando donde no debe!- Se alteró la única mujer porque gracias al reducido espacio de la patrulla estaban literalmente uno sobre otro y alguien le había tocado uno de sus... bueno ustedes si saben que tienen las mujeres sabrán perfectamente a qué me refiero.

Y sobre quién la había tocado, las dos miradas castañas y la única negra se posaron en Birthday.

-¿Por qué me miran a mí?- Pregunto inocente nuestro asesino de ojos rojos.

-Creo que es por... el lugar donde está tu mano...- Dijo Light nervioso, de lo mucho que sabía de chicas, sabía perfectamente que no les gustaba que le tocaran sus... sobre todo si la conociste hoy.

Beyond apenas se dio cuenta retiro su mano que por accidente había llegado ahí, oh demonios, ¿Cómo reaccionara la única mujer del cuarteto ante esto? ¿Por qué demonios el espacio de las patrullas era tan reducido?

-Beyond...- Dijo Dark con cara tan psicópata que hasta al mismísimo Birthday inquietaba

-Ay no...- Alcanzó a susurrar el pelinegro

...

-Oye ¿Viste el juego anoche?- Preguntó el conductor de la patrulla a su acompañante

-O sí, que mal que perdimos- Dijo el otro

-¡Ayuda! ¡Esta loca me quiere matar! – Gritaba el pobre oji rojo

Y los policías como ayuda presionaron un botón que hizo bajar un vidrio que impedía el paso de los sonidos de la parte trasera

-¡Hijos de su...!- Fue lo último que esos policías escucharon de Birthday antes de que el vidrio impidiera por completo el paso de los sonidos

-¿Saben por qué están ustedes aquí?- Pregunto un policía

-Si...- Dijeron al unísono los cuatro detenidos recordando lo que pasó desde que salieron del departamento de Dark.

"_Cómo el mercado más cercano quedaba lejos (Pero no dejaba de ser el más cercano) del departamento de nuestra mala escritora._

_Decidieron tomar un autobús._

_-¿Qué me ven trio de emos?- Dijo el conductor del autobús aparentemente refiriéndose a Dark (Quien realmente es casi emo), a Beyond y a L; ignorando olímpicamente a Light _

_Y bueno como no tenían otra opción por la falta de transporte se subieron _

_-Maldito conductor, si tuviera la Death Note... –Susurró Light._

_Aún quedaban asientos para su suerte, Dark se sentó hasta la parte trasera del autobús porque según ella ahí no había tanta gente y los demás debían seguirla; no querían perderse o algo similar._

_Y sobre L..._

_-Voy a morir... voy a morir- Se repetía L temblando de la ansiedad ¡Dios! ¡Habían pasado dos horas sin probar nada dulce! ¡Que lo maten pero denle fin a su sufrimiento!_

_-L... si sigues repitiendo eso vas a provocar que Light o Beyond quieran matarte si no es que ya lo tienen en mente- Le advirtió Dark quien estaba al lado del ojeroso mientras que B.B y Light estaban en otro asiento sin querer dirigirse la palabra._

_Y una niña como de unos seis años tenía una paleta._

_-Señor ¿Quiere de mi paleta?- Dijo inocente la chiquilla._

_-Sí.- Dijo nuestro ingenuo detective._

_Y apenas la tomó._

_-¡Mamá! ¡Este señor me robó mi paleta!- Gritó la niña._

_-¿Qué pasa aquí?- Dijo una señora bastante obesa._

_-Oh no...- Dijo L antes de ser brutalmente atacado con el bolso de la mujer._

_Y Dark intentando defender al pelinegro terminó ganándose unos buenos golpes del bolso de la señora._

_Y como Light disfrutaba del sufrimiento de L simplemente hizo como si no los conociera, y Beyond quien disfruta el sufrimiento de la chica y de cualquier humano hizo lo mismo que Light._

_Ya después de eso..._

_Como la castaña no tenía efectivo tuvieron que parar al banco._

_-Tengo suerte de que mi padre me dejara un depósito de emergencia, L ya está grave..._

_-Patito, patito color de café~- Decía L en el suelo atrayendo miradas de personas extrañadas _

_-Bueno, ustedes quédense aquí y yo entrare, ¡Y POBRE DEL QUE SE LE OCURRA MATAR A ALGUIEN! ¡Y ESO VA PARA USTEDES BEYOND Y LIGHT!- Dijo la chica con un aura de terror_

_-Mi-miedo...- Dijeron los dos ante la posible homicida/violadora que tenían enfrente _

_Minutos más tarde y otro viaje en autobús después..._

_Llegaron al mercado que se encontraba como al otro lado de la cuidad (Sigue siendo el más cercano de donde vive nuestra psicópata escritora)_

_Cuando llegaron se dividieron Light y L primero fueron a buscar algo para estabilizar a Lawliet mientras que los psicópatas fueron por mermelada para B ¿Por qué ambos pelinegros causaban tantos problemas? _

_..._

_Todo iba bien por el lado de nuestros (aunque psicópatas) "adorables" personajes, Beyond y Dark pero al llegar..._

_-¡Mira mami! ¡Es el último frasco que quedaba!- Dijo una niña de alrededor de cinco años agarrando precisamente el último frasco de mermelada de fresa._

_¿Sabes qué pasa cuando alguien se mete con la mermelada de Beyond Birthday alias BB? _

_Pronto lo descubrirás... KYAHAHAHAHAHAHA_

_..._

_-¡CON UN DEMONIO! ¡SI NO COMO NADA DULCE VOY A EXPLOTAR!- Gritó Lawliet como si fuera a morir_

_-Por dios, Ryuuzaky, no grites en público, ya casi llegamos a la sección de dulces... ¿Eh? ¿Ryuuzaky? _

_Y el gran detective L. Lawliet... está inconsciente en el piso._

_-Demonios... ¿Ya se murió?- Pregunto el castaño ilusionado- Bien lo mejor será que lo entierre._

_-Sigo vivo idiota...- Dijo L desde el piso, ¿Idiota? Creo que la falta de dulces está afectando la personalidad de Ryuuzaky _

_-Cállate, los muertos no hablan.- Dijo Light sacando una pala de quién sabe dónde _

_-Mal... Maldición...- Dijo L casi sin fuerzas..."_

-Yo fui arrestado por intentar enterrar a alguien vivo en un súper mercado.- Dijo Light apenado

-Y yo por dejarme- Dijo L ya más o menos normal por motivos desconocidos

-Y yo por atacar con una navaja a una niña- Dijo Beyond

-Y yo por noquear aquí a mi amigo por ser un idiota, salvando de paso la vida de la niña pero igual me tienen aquí- Dijo la chica creyendo que esto era una injusticia

-Parecen listos, bueno como ustedes dos no tienen antecedentes previos- Dijo dirigiéndose a Light y a L- los dejaremos ir... PERO a estos dos que tienen los antecedentes más sucios que los baños de mi casa... creo que no podrán salir de aquí

-Oh maldición, no quería recurrir a esto pero...- Dijo Dark con su sonrisa más sádica-... es necesario...

Y acto seguido saco una especie de ¿Esfera? Que inmediatamente estrelló contra el piso liberando una cortina de humo y aprovechando la confusión llevo a rastras a Beyond quien de todas maneras no pareciera que quiera quedarse ahí y con solo jalar la cadena de las esposas del otro pelinegro y el otro castaño era suficiente para llevarlos a rastras.

Inicia una persecución policiaca...

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><strong>Se nota que este cuarteto es peligroso... <strong>

**Y como aclaración quiero decir que aunque Dark odie a Beyond realmente es mi personaje favorito pero bueno así es el fic y ya que estamos en esto, ni Dark ni Beyond van a terminar enamorados como una amiga de nombre anónimo me preguntó una vez ¿O ustedes si quieren que pase algo entre ellos? Puedo hacerlo... ¡PERO NO ME PIDAN LEMON!**

**Y si tienen sugerencias, pueden mandármelas como review (Junto con su opinión claro) como... no sé... alguna situación (No necesitan decir causa o solución, eso me lo dejan a mí aunque si quieres ahorrarme trabajo también lo acepto) **

**Y si quieren un pequeño adelanto el próximo capítulo se llama: Perdidos... **

**¡Manden Reviews o Beyond y compañía serán atrapados!**


	3. Capítulo 3: Perdidos

**¡Hola!**

**Bueno he aquí el capítulo 3 en todo su esplendor y maravilla *Coro de ángeles* ¿Qué? ¡Ya te dije sobre mi ego! ¡No me obligues a repetirlo! **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3: Perdidos<strong>

Y así nuestra psicópata castaña llevando a rastras a los dos asesinos y al detective hasta el décimo piso del edificio.

-¡Ahí hay un helicóptero!- Dijo la casi emo señalando precisamente un helicóptero.

-¿Insinúas que robemos un helicóptero?- Preguntó el castaño.

-¿Ves otra opción? Aparte, L sabe conducir de estos ¿Verdad?- Dijo la chica dirigiéndose al detective

-Ehmm s-sí...- Dijo nervioso ¿Qué es capaz de hacer esta demente?

-¡Bueno larguémonos!- Dijo el ya casi olvidado Beyond.

Y así subieron al helicóptero piloteado por L.

-¡A este paso los perderemos!- Exclamo emocionada la chica

-Oigan... ¿No a Ryuuzaky le faltaba azúcar?- Dijo Light y para cuando voltearon a ver al mencionado estaba inconsciente al volante

-Sabía que era mala idea dejarlo pilotear así ¿Alguien más sabe cómo pilotear esta cosa?- Pregunto la chica

-Yo más o menos sé- Dijo Birthday

-¡¿Pues qué esperas? ¡Ya nos estamos cayendo!- Grito el castaño casi dios porque como dijo el helicóptero se estaba desplomando

-Ehmm... espero recordar cómo se hace esto.- Dijo el pelinegro

* * *

><p>-¡WOOHOO! ¡BEYOND ESTÁ EN LA CASA!- Gritaba Beyond con toda la emoción de pilotear un helicóptero mientras la policía intenta dispararte pero toda esa emoción provocaba que Beyond volara a gran velocidad, diera vueltas demasiado bruscas y los demás agradecían no haber comido nada pesado porque vomitarían de tanto mareo.<p>

-¡AYUDA! ¡BEYOND NOS VA A MATAR!- Pequeña pausa- ¡EN LA CASA!- Gritaban ambos castaños abrazados junto al inconsciente pelinegro en un rincón no muy alejado de B porque seguía esposado con Dark

Aunque la chica hasta cierto punto era feliz ¿Quién no quisiera estar abrazada junto a sus dos personajes masculinos favoritos de anime? Lamentablemente Beyond no entraba en su lista.

Perdieron a los policías al cabo de media hora de terror para los dos jóvenes de dieciocho.

-Be-Beyond... ya puedes... aterrizar...- Decía la aterrorizada chica

-Pero tenemos un problema...- Dijo B-... no sé aterrizar...

Un minuto para digerir la información después...

-¡¿QUÉ COSA?- Gritaron al unísono ambos castaños

-Dije que no sé cómo aterrizar.- Dijo el oji rojo como si nada estuviera pasando.

-¿Ahora qué hacemos?- Le preguntó la castaña al otro

-Ehmm no sé.- Dijo el ex dueño de Death Note

-Genial...- Decía la chica.-... tienen suerte de que yo tenga una idea...

* * *

><p>-¡¿ESA ERA TU IDEA?- Le gritaron al unísono el pelinegro y el castaño a la casi emo por la idea más estúpida y suicida del mundo<p>

-¿Sí o no pudimos aterrizar?- Decía la chica quitándose los escombros de lo que era un helicóptero

-¿Era necesario estrellar el helicóptero con el suelo?- Le reprocho su compañero de esposas

Miraron hacia los lados para confirmar que se encontraban en un bosque.

-Estamos en medio de la nada, esposados a otro, no sabemos si L sigue vivo, nos persigue la policía y ni idea de cómo regresar a casa.- El resumen fue cortesía de Light

Y bueno mientras vagaban sin rumbo para ver si de casualidad encontraban el camino de regreso, como Ryuuzaky seguía sin dar señales de vida (Pero Beyond afirmó que seguía vivo) Light tuvo que llevarlo a rastras (Gracias a la cadena de las esposas)

-Maldición, empezó a oscurecer.- Dijo el castaño ya harto de tener que llevar arrastrando a su compañero de esposas.

-Yo no tengo problema en la oscuridad- Dijo B mientras apartaba una rama del camino y esta reboto dando de llano a la cara de la distraída semi-emo

-¡Auch! ¡Oye! ¡Fíjate animal!- Se quejaba la chica por el golpe

-Eso debería decirlo yo, fíjate que no te vaya a golpear nada, idiota- Dijo el pelinegro

-Eres desesperante.- Dijo la castaña ante la actitud del asesino

-Ay... ¿Alguien anotó las placas del camión que me atropelló?- Al fin L dio señales de vida

-No seas payaso, Ryuuzaky. No te atropello nadie.- Dijo malhumorado Light olvidando completamente por qué acepto venir con Lawli-pop y Jack el Destripador a hacerle de niñeras a una psicópata que debería estar en el manicomio. Misa se lo advirtió, esa tipa le traería problemas, y él que creyó que eran celos.

-L ¿Estás bien?- Y la única femenina del grupo aparentemente fue también la única que se molestó en ayudar a Lawliet a levantarse.

-Creo que sí, pero sigo mareado por la falta de azúcar.- Dijo el ojeroso tambaleándose

-Creo que tienes suerte, Lawli...- Dijo divertida nuestra amiga semi-emo

-¿Por qué tengo suerte?- Pregunto confundido, hasta ahora había tenido muy mala suerte y una de sus desgracias era estar con la casi emo.

Dark saco una caja de rosquillas que salieron de no sé donde

-¿De dónde las conseguiste?- Pregunto Light y a L aparentemente ni le importo porque estaba muy ocupado comiendo el interior de la caja.

-Simple, estaban en el helicóptero y alcance a agarrarla antes de que nos estrelláramos. Pensé que serviría para que L dejara de actuar... raro.- Explico la chica

Y ya después de que L dejara de actuar como demente (Recuperando su puesto de "El más normal de este extraño grupo")

-Bueno no importa.- Dijo B restando importancia al asunto.

Pero gracias a que nuestra loca escritora estaba rodeada de genios pudieron más o menos ubicarse

-El único bosque que está cerca de la ciudad está a trescientos kilómetros al sur.- Dijo Lawliet- entonces debemos ir al norte.

-¿Alguien en contra?- Nadie respondió – Bueno... ¡En marcha!

Y la loca comenzó a caminar

-Ehmm... Dark, el norte queda del otro lado.- La corrigió su contrario castaño

-¡Por eso digo que para allá!- Y nuestra chica giro violentamente al lado contrario

Y de paso se llevó a rastras a nuestro emo/psicópata/pero atractivo asesino

* * *

><p>-¡Al fin! ¡Llegamos con vida!- Grito nuestra escritora demente al llegar a su apartamento<p>

-Ni hablar, que por poco nos devoran un grupo de osos- Dijo B malhumorado

-¡En mi defensa el duende me engañó!- Se defendió la chica

-Ya no importa- Dijo el paralelo de Dark (Me refiero al otro castaño)

-Bueno mínimo regresamos y podré seguir con el fic.- Comentó nuestra psicópata escritora.

-Y también hay que buscar algo para quitarnos las esposas.- Dijo el pelinegro psicópata

Entraron al departamento de Dark...

¿Qué harán para quitarse las esposas? ¿Dark terminara su fic antes de que se termine su vida y/o la de sus "invitados"? ¿Qué escribirá después la salida del manicomio/cárcel?

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno espero que les haya gustado ¡Si no envias reviews un emo se te aparecerá en las noches a cantarte canciones de Justin Bieber! (Y por emo no me refiero ni a Beyond, ni a L y mucho menos a Dark, anque no creo que quieras toparte con Dark) <strong>


	4. Capítulo 4: ¿Compartir la Cama?

**Vaya... a veces me sorprendo con la rapidez con la que actualizo ¡Espero seguir así! Y ya tengo empezado el siguiente capítulo y el siguiente aunque no terminé el otro.**

**Bueno, tal vez se pregunten por el título pero no se preocupen que no habrá lemon.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4: ¿Compartir la Cama? <strong>

-Ehmm ¿Cómo nos quitamos las esposas?- Pregunto Dark

-¿No tienes algo que nos quite esto?- Pregunto BB

-No, pero conozco a un amigo que tal vez pueda quitarnos estas esposas, pero a estas horas debe estar dormido (o ebrio) y pienso que también debería irme a dormir.- Dijo Dark soltando un bostezo, por cierto eran las doce de la noche.

-Wow, wow, wow- Dijo Beyond moviendo los brazos.- ¿¡Tendremos que compartir la cama!

-¿Ves otra solución? Aunque si quieres puedes dormir en el suelo ¡Porque a mí tampoco me agrada la idea!

-¡Pues no me agrada dormir en el suelo!

-¡Bien!- Dijeron ambos al unísono dándose la espalda y cruzándose de brazos.

-¿No es lindo el amor?- Le susurró L a Light.

-Si tú lo dices.- Dijo el castaño ante el comentario del ojeroso.

-Bueno, L y Light. Ustedes pueden dormir en el cuarto de invitados que casi nunca uso.- Dijo la castaña quien no había oído el comentario del pelinegro.

-Bueno, menos mal que ya estamos acostumbrados a estar encadenados.- Dijo el ojeroso - Y ciertamente todas las bajas de azúcar de hoy me están dando sueño también.- Y acto seguido el ojeroso y el mal intento de dios se retiraron a otra habitación (No habrá Yaoi de una vez te digo, pequeño pervertido)

-Pobre de ti si me tocas.- Amenazó la castaña al oji rojo.

-Eso debería decirlo yo.- Regresó la amenaza.

Y se dirigieron a la habitación de la chica (No habrá Lemon de una vez te digo, pequeño pervertido)

-Tienes suerte de que mi cama sea grande.- Bueno la habitación de la casi emo está pintada de negro con algunos bordes blancos y su cama tiene las cobijas negras y las almohadas rojas y para suerte de ambos era matrimonial (En serio, cada vez hay más y más insinuaciones de romance)

Y uno se puso lo más lejos que la cadena lo permitía del otro.

Dos horas después.

Dark no podía dormir ¡¿Por qué Beyond roncaba tanto? ¡Dios! ¡Parecía oso con problemas respiratorios!

Oh pero si quería guerra... guerra tendrá...

Y Dark fingiendo estar dormida empezó a patear al peli negro...

Pero no sabía que el pelinegro estaba fingiendo estar dormido y por consecuente sus ronquidos también eran fingidos, el motivo de esto era venganza por tener que dormir con esta demente.

Oh pero Dark no contenta con patearlo empezó a hablar dormida...

-Así... Así... Más rápido... más rápido...- Decía "entre sueños" Dark, ni preguntes qué clase de imagen quería darle a B.

-_"¿Qué diablos está soñando? ¡Demonios! ¡Es una pervertida!"- Pensó Beyond._

Y el pelinegro no quería quedarse atrás empezó a babear.

Parece que esta guerra solo tuvo fin cuando al final los dos se quedaron realmente dormidos.

Ya en la mañana siguiente.

-L...- Dijo entre sueños Dark (Ahora si está dormida)

-Naomi...- ¿Qué está soñando B?

Bueno cuando al fin se despertaron.

-¡AAAAAAHH!- Gritaron ambos ¿Qué hacían los dos abrazados? (Dark suertuda -,-´)

-¡PERVERTIDO!- Le gritó Dark arrojándole una almohada al oji rojo

-¡YO NO FUI!- Alcanzo a defenderse el pelinegro antes de ser brutalmente atacado por una almohada.

-Tú-tú ¡TE QUERÍAS APROVECHAR DE MÍ!- Le gritó la casi emo

-¡¿COMO SÉ QUE NO ES AL REVES! ¡NADIE EN LA TIERRA QUISIERA ESTAR CON ALGUIEN TAN INSOPORTABLE COMO TÚ!- Le grito el otro emo.

-¡PUES SI SOY TAN INSOPORTABLE...! ¡¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS ME ABRAZASTE?- Le siguió gritando

¡Inicia guerra de emos!

* * *

><p>-Bueno ¿Dónde dijiste que vive ese amigo tuyo?- Pregunto Light<p>

-¿Amigo? ¿No eras antisocial?- Pregunto B

-Antisocial no siempre significa que no tengo ningún amigo, solo pocos.- Dijo la badficker

-Bueno. ¡Vamos!- Dijo L

* * *

><p>-¡Jake! ¿Estás en casa?- Le grito desde afuera la casi emo. En donde estaban era un barrio de mala muerte donde los drogadictos y ebrios abundaban.<p>

-Oye ¿Qué clase de persona es tu amigo?- Dijo Light asustado

-Es la mayor rata de este lugar.- Dijo la castaña a su contrario logrando que este se asustara mucho más ¿Qué clase de amistades tenía Dark?

Y la casa de su amigo... estaba completamente sucia, agrietada, ni siquiera pintada y el olor era repugnante.

Y de la casa salió un hombre de alrededor de dieciocho, pelo negro, ojos azules, vestía una camiseta gris y sus pantalones... estaban de vacaciones... aunque era atractivo gracias a su casi nula higiene, ninguna chica se le acercaría. Bueno a excepción de Dark.

-¡Dark! ¡De una vez te digo que no tengo dinero!- Le grito desde la puerta.

-¡No seas idiota! ¡Vengo por una emergencia!- Le grito la castaña enseñándole las esposas.

- Tú nunca cambias Dark... Viniste al lugar indicado, pasa.- Dijo Jake invitando a pasar a nuestro cuarteto.

La casa por adentro era peor que de afuera ¿Ese tipo que estaba tirado en la sala estaba vivo o muerto?, varios roedores por ahí, un oso estaba buscando comida en el refrigerador, gracias a la basura el piso no podía ser visto, las paredes agrietadas, una pareja haciendo el tierno acto de amor en el sofá y varias montañas de ropa interior de las cuales no quieres saber si está limpia.

-Bueno... aquí está mi bebé.- Dijo el amigo de Dark sacando una sierra eléctrica – Creo que esto será suficiente.

-Espera, ¿Estás ebrio, sobrio o drogado?- Pregunto Dark ya que conocía muy bien a su amigo y normalmente a las doce del dia estaba o drogado o ebrio.

-Una combinación entre drogado y ebrio ¡Comencemos! Oigan ¿Los he visto en algún otro lado?- Dijo el chico de la sierra reconociendo a los personajes de Death Note

-_"¡Maldición! ¡Olvide que Jake también es fan de Death Note! ¿Ahora qué digo?".- Pensó la castaña. _-Ehmm Light es un primo mío y Lawliet y Beyond son unos amigos de él, vinieron hace poco a una convención de otakus para un concurso de cosplay y aprovechando su parecido y nombre ganaron pero hicimos un alboroto ahí, terminamos siendo arrestados pero nos escapamos.- Dijo nuestra mentirosa profesional.

Jake tenía sus dudas pero...- ¡Te creo! Bueno... ahora voy a estrenar mi juguete.- Dijo poniéndose su máscara al estilo "Viernes 13" y con la sierra eléctrica comprenderás que nuestros asesinos y detective estaban muy asustados. ¿Un chico drogado/ebrio sin pantalones con una sierra eléctrica? Esto está mal...

* * *

><p>-¡Adiós! ¡Vuelvan pronto si los vuelven a arrestar! ¡Y Dark, pórtate bien!- Se despidió Jake desde la puerta de su casa.<p>

-¡No prometo nada!- Dijo la chica despidiéndose del chico de la sierra eléctrica.

-Como dije antes... Dark... tú nunca cambias.- Dijo Jake.

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><strong>AVISO: Cuando L dijo "¿No es lindo el amor?" refiriendose a Dark y a B, se referia a que ambos pelean como pareja de casados, aunque es muy evidente que se odian. ¿Por qué amanecieron abrazados? Simple. Dark estaba soñando con L (Es demasiado fan) y B estaba soñando con Naomi Misora (Ya sabes, la mujer que lo arrestó, suena raro pero soy muy fan del BBXNaomi) <strong>


	5. Capítulo 5: El Cambio de L

**¡Hola!**

**Bueno este capítulo lo basé en una parodia de YouTube que encontré por ahí, la idea en sí no me pertenece, si quieren me envían un mensaje y les doy el link para que puedan encontrarla pero de una vez les aviso que hay Yaoi al final (No en el capítulo, en la parodia) bueno tuve que alargarla, agregar a Dark y mi estilo pero ya sabes cómo son estas cosas. **

**Bueno he ahí mi improvisado Disclaimer. Ahora... prepárense...**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5: El Cambio de L<strong>

Light se despertó como siempre, temprano (Como a las 8:30 am) bueno no es demasiado temprano pero a comparación de los otros flojos (A excepción de la reina del insomnio, L, bueno a veces Light llamaba a L "Reina del insomnio")

Light fue al espejo de la sala para peinar su perfecto cabello, porque el único baño estaba en la habitación de Dark y si despiertas a Dark... créeme... no quieres saber que ocurre con quienes osan a despertarla.

-¡Buenos dias Light!- Saludo L - ¿Qué haces?

-Peinándome.- Dijo el castaño sin interés.

-No sé qué le ves de bueno a estar jugueteando con tu pelo.- Oh... que grave error cometió Lawli al decir estas palabras.

-¡¿CÓMO QUE JUGUETEAR CON MI PELO! ¡YO TENGO EL CABELLO PERFECTO! ¡Y TÚ NO TIENES DERECHO A DECIRME NADA REFERENTE A ÉL!- Light estaba completamente furioso ¿L osó a insultar el arte de peinarse?

-...- El pobre pelinegro estaba aterrado. Ni siquiera sabía que decir.

-¡Tú podrías hacer algunos cambios!- Oh no... Light+ enojo + cepillo en mano + un L muy asustado (y despeinado)= SALVESE QUIEN PUEDA.

-¡PERDÓN NO QUISE OFENDERTE! ¡TIENES EL CABELLO HERMOSO! ¡AHH!.- Esto se ve mal para Lawliet.

* * *

><p>-Veamos...- Para suerte de Light y desgracia para L Dark conservaba bastante ropa de su ex-novio (Ni idea de por qué) y casualmente... su novio tenía buen gusto (Ni idea de por qué estuvo con Dark si así es xD)<p>

-Veamos... vaya, el ex novio de Dark tenía ropa cara.- Dijo Light impresionado, una de esas camisas valía más que la casa de sus padres y los pantalones posiblemente más que sus padres. – Creo que encontré algo...- Dijo sonriendo con malicia...

-Ay no...- Solo eso pudo susurrar nuestro pobre detective...

Si... adivinaste... como L estaba tan aterrado por la "transformación" que sufre Light cuando osan a decir algo negativo referente a su cabello que ni siquiera podía moverse con normalidad y Light no es demasiado paciente en estos casos.

Y si... Light tuvo que vestir con mucha violencia a nuestro pobre Lawli.

Ya vestido...

-Una cosa más L...- Dijo Light con una sonrisa sádica, en parte al fin podía torturar a L como se merecía por las cosas que le hizo pasar a lo largo de la serie.

Y acto seguido golpeo la espalda de L con su rodilla.

-¡AUCH!- Se quejó Elle.

-Siempre que veo tú espalda me dan ganas de ver mi rodilla en ella, no te ves completo con esa postura.- Dijo el castaño con esa mirada con la cual sabes que está disfrutando tu sufrimiento como B disfruta un tarro de mermelada.

-¡YA TE DIJE QUE LO SIENTO!- Ya me da pena el pobre L... lo estoy haciendo sufrir mucho en este capítulo... pero en fin, la vida es corta KYAHAHAHAHAHAHA

* * *

><p>-Maldito Birthday, si se le ocurre volver a untar mi cama de mermelada mientras duermo juro que le digo a todos los que conozco que lo violen.- Decía Dark planeando el sufrimiento del psicópata.- ¿Dónde estarán Light y L?<p>

-Oye Dark... ¿Cómo amaneciste?- Llego B con esa sonrisita cínica

-¡Hijo de tu...!

-¡Hola todo el mundo!~- Canturreo Light satisfecho de su nueva hazaña

-Ah, hola Light y... ¡OH POR KIRA! ¿¡L? ¡¿ERES TÚ?- Gritaba Dark ante la nueva apariencia de L y Beyond no se quedaba atrás con la sorpresa, tanta fue que termino tirando su frasco de mermelada accidentalmente.

Dark a pesar de su sorpresa por el cambio tan radical de L no sentía... tanta excitación como antes de que cambiara. Aunque debía admitir que L se veían MUUUUY bien.

Y por el lado contrario, B estaba dudando de su propia heterosexualidad.

Unos tenis blancos (Con calcetines, ya sabes cómo es L), pantalones vaqueros de diseño (No como los que usa normalmente), camiseta azul claro... oh pero qué demonios...

**ADVERTENCIA: Las siguientes palabras pueden resultar traumatizantes para algunos lectores. Se recomienda discreción.**

Cabello perfectamente peinado. ¡Te advertí que sería perturbador!

-He aquí mi obra maestra.- Dijo Light aumentando (TODAVIA) más su ego.

-¿Si sabes que soy un ser humano?- Dijo L indignado de que lo llamaran "obra maestra" como si de un objeto estuviéramos hablando.

-Empecé a dudar de tu humanidad después de que en ese examen del azúcar que te hiciste salió que la tenías a niveles normales.- Dijo el castaño para terminar con una expresión de WTF? De parte de ambos chicos de antecedentes penales. ¿L con los niveles de azúcar normales? ¡PELIGRO! ¡PELIGRO! ¡PELIGRO!

Bueno dejando incoherencias de lado (Lo cual no es posible por el simple hecho de que el fic lo escribo yo)

Dark fue al refrigerador por algo de refresco (Si, es esa su obsesión) pero...

-¡No puede ser! ¡Ya no hay refresco!- Gritó la chica como si el mundo fuera a acabarse.

-No exageres, mujer.- Dijo el oji rojo

-Tampoco hay mermelada.- Oh no, tal vez no debió mencionarlo.

-¡¿Pero qué dices, mujer? ¡Vamos por más!

-Ya deja de llamarme "mujer" ¡Mala imitación de Ulquiorra Cifer!- Le grito la castaña.

-¡No me compares con ese emo!

-Ulquiorra es idéntico a L y tú eres idéntico a L lo cual te hace idéntico a Ulquiorra. Excepto que él es mucho más guapo que tú.

-Si claro. Como si pudieras compararte con Inoue que es mucho más sexy que tú.- Oh... B acaba de cometer el mayor HORROR que puede cometer un hombre al comparar la belleza de una mujer con otra en frente de ella.

Y después de eso solo se escuchó un gran golpe y acto seguido vemos a un pelinegro de ojos rojos con una gran marca rojiza en su mejilla. Mínimo esto sirve de lección para cualquier hombre que este leyendo esto. No le digas a una mujer que otra chica es más sexy que ella.

-Bueno si ya dejaron de parodiar a Bleach.- Dijo la voz de la razón (Aunque no de la cordura), Light.- Bien podemos ir por algo para que ustedes dos, par de psicópatas, dejen de llorar por la falta de azúcar.- Light sinceramente estaba harto de que todos los idiotas con los que convivía fueran tan adictos al azúcar.

-Bueno, solo espero que no nos vuelvan a arrestar como la otra vez.- Dijo L cansado de tantas situaciones tan... tan... ¡Tan de fic escrito por MariTenebrae! ¡De esa maldita perra que en lugar de conseguir vida social se pone a escribir todas estas malditas estupideces y...!

-¡Alto ahí!- Llega la verdadera autora quien atrapo a su hermanita escribiendo cosas en contra su persona en su propio fic.

-Oh maldición.- Y toda la pantalla se vuelve negra, se oyen golpes, maldiciones, explosiones, balazos, gemidos de dolor, el sonido de una sierra eléctrica y varios gritos agónicos.

Me disculpo por eso. Bueno ahora seguimos.

Iban por la calle. Pero. Dos hombres de belleza excepcional, un emo psicópata de ojos de color anti natural con una sonrisa sádica que te dice que en cualquier momento va a matarte y una chica casi emo, con antecedentes penales y un flequillo tan pesado y anti gravedad (Que no mencioné cuando la describí por primera vez). Digamos que... este extraño grupo llamaba mucho la atención. No. No era por Dark, casi nada por Beyond, solo una pequeña parte por Light y sí... por eliminación el principal motivo de las miradas lujuriosas de parte de las femeninas de la ciudad era por L.

Al fin llegaron al súper, para su mala suerte, había más chicas como de su misma edad paseando por aquí y por allá.

Y bien. Cada quien por su lado. Light fue a buscar revistas de cultura. L fue a la sección de repostería. Y en cuanto a los dos psicópatas, Dark sabía que Beyond podía meterse en problemas muy fácilmente y si eso pasaba lo más seguro es que si cae... la arrastraría de alguna u otra manera. Lo irónico es que el hecho de que se odien es justo lo que hace que tengan que estar juntos.

-Demonios ¿Por qué no me dejaste ir solo? ¡En lo que estás conmigo bien ya pudiste ir por tu jugo!

-Es refresco.- Corrigió la chica.- Y si te dejo solo es muy probable que ataques a alguien con una navaja y si no estoy yo...

-Bueno ya entendí...

Una mujer como de unos dieciocho años, de pelo negro, largo y suelto, de cuerpo envidiable (Y con más pechos que Dark), ojos grandes de color azul y piel morena, su ropa era una blusa blanca tan escotada que por poco dejaba al desnudo sus pechos y una falda negra tan corta que te da frio solo de verla y usaba zapatos de tacón. Su nombre era Jennifer Sinname. Ella es una compañera de la universidad de Dark, y eterna rival. Esa mirada que le dedicaba a B era tan lujuriosa que si creías que Dark era pervertida no le llega ni a la mitad de la mitad de la mitad (Un octavo)

Y valiéndole un reverendo pepino bien verde la presencia de oscuridad en inglés. Me refería a Dark si no lo notaste.

Y dejando caer a propósito su bolso y aparentando que no lo notaba, esperando que "el caballero" lo levantara.

Pero...

B pasó a su lado y nada. Como si no estuviera ahí.

¿Ese emo osó a ignorarla? ¡Nadie le hace eso a Jennifer Sinname!

Y levantando su bolso. Fue tras él.

Esta vez lo arrojo en frente de él.

-¡Oh! Disculpa. Se me cayó mi bolso y tenía que venir por él.- Dijo Jennifer agachándose de una manera muy sugerente.

-Bien. Solo hazte a un lado.- Dijo frio B e ignorando por completo a la morena.

Ante tal indignación solo pudo irse, no sin antes ver como a Dark se le dibujaba una sonrisa burlona casi diciendo con la pura mirada "Lo siento zorra, pero él no tiene interés en las rameras" aunque no pareciera haber nada entre ellos. Dark siempre era un obstáculo.

Y Beyond completamente ignorando lo que acababa de pasar siguió su camino junto con la chica.

* * *

><p>Con Light digamos que tenía un grupo de chicas siguiéndolo, con miradas lujuriosas, viendo la oportunidad de ligar con él.<p>

Pero entre todas ellas destacaba Jennifer que no contenta con lo que pasó con Beyond y aprovechando que Dark no estaba presente para defenderlo...

A atacar se ha dicho...

-Hola... me di cuenta de que eres demasiado atractivo para no conocerme.- Dijo Jennifer rozando su cuerpo con el de Light.

-Soy Light Yagami.- Dijo un poco nervioso. Era normal que más de una chica se le acercara pero nadie de una manera tan atrevida.

-Y ¿Quieres pasar un buen rato? – Dijo de manera tan descara e insinuadora que Light no sabía cómo reaccionar ante esto.

-Esto... yo...- Light nunca en su vida se había sentido tan intimidado por una chica. Era cierto. Misa era celosa a grados que no quieres saber y Dark tenía un temperamento... pero aunque Dark una vez admitió que a veces fantaseaba con él y lo miraba de modo extraño, nunca se propasó y Misa era más una obsesión que deseo.

-No hables... solo disfruta.- Oh demonios. ¡Esta perra iba a quitarse la ropa ahí!

-¡No es necesario que te desnudes!- Dijo perturbado Light, ya de por sí su ropa era muy reveladora y si se la quita...

-No importa. Podemos ir a un motel.- Light no aguanto más el acoso sexual y no quiso hacer más que ir corriendo a buscar a Dark y a Beyond.

-El próximo que me encuentre no se salvara de mí. No sabes que te perdiste. Light Yagami.

* * *

><p>Y ahora con nuestro querido detective.<p>

Oh no...

Adivina quien se cruzara en su camino...

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno este es oficialmente el capítulo más largo hasta ahora, ya lo sé. Jennifer Sinname es una...<strong>

**Bueno les diré que significa Sinname. Sin significa pues, sin de no tener algo, y name del inglés significa nombre. Sin-Nombre xD **

**¡Reviews o Jennifer irá a tu casa a...! No mejor esa amenaza no. ¡Dark irá a...! No esa ya la usé. ¡Beyond se queda sin mermelada! Y si no hay mermelada para Beyond... ya sabes que pasará.**


	6. Capítulo 6: El Extraño Vecino

**Capítulo 6: El Extraño Vecino**

-¡B! ¡Dark!- Gritó el pobre castaño después de semejante trauma.

-¿Light?- La otra castaña se volteó a ver a su opuesto de nombre.

-Uf. La perdí.- Suspiró

-¿A quién?- Preguntó el pelinegro.

-Era-una-chica-que-se-me-insinuó-y-casi-me-viola.- Dijo recuperando el aliento de tanto correr.

-De casualidad. ¿La chica se llamaba Jennifer Sinname?- Pregunto la casi emo.

-Sí.- Dijo el castaño

-¡Hay que encontrar a L!- Reacciono rápido la única femenina del grupo.

-¿Por qué?- Dijo el asesino pelinegro.

-¡Porque si él se encuentra antes con Jennifer...!- No terminó de decirlo porque se puso a correr.

-Mejor la seguimos.- Le propuso Light a B.

-Si se mete en problemas es posible que me arrastre. ¡Espérame, mujer!- Y también se fue corriendo.

-¡¿Por qué todo el mundo comienza a correr!- Y Light todavía cansado se va caminando.

* * *

><p>-¿Por qué siento que se aproxima algo maligno?- Dijo inocente el detective.- Ahora siento que se aproximan cuatro cosas malignas. Ni idea.- Y siguió su camino ignorando que se encontraría con una chica de hormonas demasiado alborotadas y la chica psicópata casi emo, su sucesoracosador más psicópata y el mal intento de dios psicópata. ¿Por qué todos son tan psicópatas?

* * *

><p>Dark corría lo más rápido que podía, Beyond harto de correr empezó a arrastrarse por el piso, según él es más rápido por el suelo y Light caminando con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.<p>

-¡Maldición! ¿Qué tanta porquería arroja la gente aquí abajo?- Se quejó B.

-Si caminaras como la gente normal, no tendrías que quejarte de las porquerías de allí abajo.- Le dijo la casi emo todavía corriendo.

-Claro, ahora es mi culpa.- Dijo el asesino rodando los ojos.

-¡Al fin lo admites, anormal!

-¡Tú eres la menos indicada para decirme anormal! ¡Emo!

-¡Tú tampoco eres el más indicado para decirme emo! ¡Psicópata!

-Me halagas.- Dijo B con una media sonrisa torcida.

-Idiota.- Dijo la chica con una mirada de "¬¬"

-¡¿Por qué siempre me dejan atrás?- Grito Light asombrado por la velocidad de ambos psicópatas, una corriendo y el otro arrastrándose.

-L... no caigas en la trampa de Jennifer.- Susurró la chica.

* * *

><p>Oh no...<p>

La zorra encontró a L.

Comienza el acoso.

-Hola.- Dijo Jennifer acercándose al pelinegro.

-Ehmm ¿Hola?- L no estaba acostumbrado a que una chica se le acercara así. A penas y soportaba a Dark porque ¿Se le puede decir chica a ese engendro?

-Y ¿Quieres venir conmigo?- L no es estúpido (Y por mucho) sabía que esa chica buscaba algo de él. O bueno, había un 89.65% de probabilidad.

-Ehmm.- El que calla otorga.

Y sí. Adivinaste. Tal cual fiera se le arrojo a nuestro indefenso detective. ¿Y en dónde quedó su capoeira? No, no está de vacaciones. Simplemente L no creía correcto usar la violencia contra una mujer por más zorra que esta sea.

-¡Alto ahí, Jennifer Sinname!- Tatán, tatán ¡Aparece Dark!

-¡Yo lo vi primero!- Le advirtió la morena a la castaña.

-De hecho. No.- Ciertamente Jennifer no veía Death Note. Según "una serie estúpida que solo los otakus creen que es buena" lo sé. Esta chica no sabe de lo que se pierde, aunque quisiera no puedo prestártela para matarla porque va a tener una que otra aparición en el futuro.- Jennifer. Si no dejas en paz a L voy a tener que mostrarle a tus padres este video...- Dijo Dark sacando una cinta.

-¡No lo harías!- Dijo la morena.

-Oh, sabes que sí.- Dijo la chica con una sonrisa marca Beyond Birthday.

-¡Está bien! ¡Me largo!- Y se fue caminando.

-Oye Dark ¿Qué tenía el video?- Pregunto L

-Cómo fue que Jennifer me robó a mi novio. Qué suerte que todo termino bien por este capítulo.- Dijo Dark dándose la vuelta pero...

-¡Auch! ¡Me pisaste!- Dijo Beyond desde el piso.

-Lo siento.

-Primero Naomi, luego Dark ¡¿Quién sigue! ¡¿Jake!- Se quejó B

Y Jake que casualmente pasaba por ahí no se dio cuenta que B seguía en el piso.

-¡Suficiente! ¡Me vengaré de todos! ¡Todos van a morir y yo lo voy a disfrutar! ¡Lo veré con mis propios ojos! ¡Sangre! ¡Sangre! ¡Sangre! ¡KYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!- Gritaba Beyond con toda la locura del mundo y los otros mundos que por asuntos del gobierno no puedo mencionar aquí.

-Be-Beyond.- Dark se debatía si era correcto o no sacarlo de sus planes de venganza.

* * *

><p>-¡Maldición! ¡Mi computadora murió!- Maldijo la chica.<p>

-¿Y?- Dijo B restando importancia al asunto.

-Que el fic que estaba escribiendo se perdió.- Dijo Dark

-¡¿Qué?- Gritaron el trio de idiotas ¡Digo! De genios.

-Tranquilos. Conozco a alguien que tal vez pueda repararla sin que pierda la información que tenía.

-¿Quién?- Pregunto L

-Mi vecino.

* * *

><p>-¿Este es el lugar?<p>

-Mínimo no es un barrio de mala muerte, Light.

-Ya lo sé L. pero es extraño.

-¡Cierren todos sus malditas bocas que sigo planeando mi venganza!

-¡Si ya terminaron de idioteces cállense!- Les gritó la casi emo.

Dark tocó el timbre del departamento de al lado.

-Contraseña.- Dijo una voz sintética (No como la que usa L, me refiero a otra)

-¡Soy yo Alex! ¡Dark!

-Acceso denegado

-¿Quieres que saque el arma?

-Acceso conseguido.

Y la puerta se abrió automáticamente.

-¿Quién es Alex?- Pregunto el castaño.

-Es alguien.- Dijo la chica.

-Eso no me dice nada.- Dijo el castaño.

-Bueno... entremos.

Y entraron a la casa.

Fueron por un pasillo el cual estaba hecho de metal, varios artefactos que no quieres saber que son y múltiples frascos de colores.

-¿Tu vecino es un científico?- Pregunto B.

-Algo así.- Dijo la chica.

Y llegaron a una sala que parecía un laboratorio. En medio había una silla (De esas que se giran) en frente de una pantalla gigante.

-Oye Alex. Se descompuso mi computadora y pensé que podrías arreglarla.

-Sabes que puedo.- dijo girando su silla.

Ok... ni Light, ni L ni Beyond se imaginaban que Alex fuera un niño de alrededor de ocho años.

-No sabía que tenías compañía, Dark. Soy Alex Willson, ocho años, IQ de 289- Dijo Alex extendiendo su mano hacia el trio salido de anime

-Yo soy Light Yagami, dieciocho años, IQ de 256.- Se presentó Light mirando a L con una de esas miradas que te dicen "Supérame"

-Yo L. Lawliet, veinticinco años, IQ de 287- Dijo L con una mirada de "gane" a Light.

-Yo Beyond Birthday, veinticinco, IQ de 286- Dijo B

-Impresionante. No todos los dias encuentro a alguien que casi me alcanza en IQ

-_¡¿Cómo un niño de ocho años puede ser más inteligente que yo?- pensaron casi al mismo tiempo los asesinos y detective._

-Bueno. ¿La puedes reparar?- Pregunto Dark

-Dame exactamente 4 segundos.

4 segundos después.

-Ya está lista, ninguno de tus archivos se vio afectado.- Dijo Alex

-¿Te he dicho lo espeluznantemente inteligente que eres?- Dijo la chica

-Cada vez que vienes.- Dijo Alex volviendo a sus experimentos

Cuando salieron.

-Ya no sé quién está más loco. Si Dark o las personas que conoce.- Dijo Light.

-Yo creo que empataron.- Dijo L

-Nah... Aun no conocen a todas las personas con quienes convivo.

Continuara...


	7. Capítulo 7: ¡Una Copa Más! ¡Hip!

**¡Hola!**

**Bueno antes de empezar quiero advertir que habrá muchisímo OoC. Pero con sólo leer el título sabrán los motivos.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 6: ¡Una Copa Más! ¡HIP!<p>

El teléfono sonó

-¿Hola?- Contestó Dark

-_¿Dark? ¿Eres tú? ¡Bien! ¿Quieres ir a mi fiesta esta noche?_

-Jennifer ¿Qué quieres de mí? No me invitas a una fiesta solo porque te caigo bien.

-_¡Oye! ¡Me ofendes! _

-Como si tú nunca me hubieras ofendido.- Dijo Dark con ironía

-_Bueno la fiesta iniciara a las 8:00 pm en mi casa... y trae a tus amigos..._

Claro... ahora todo tenía sentido... de la única vez que Jennifer los vio se le quedo viendo bastante raro a Beyond, se le insinuó a Light y por poco viola a L ¿Será seguro ir?

Por otro lado... casi no tenía vida social y la inspiración estaba por los suelos... tal vez una fiesta le ayude. Aparte hace mucho que no tomaba.

-¡Oigan chicos!- Les llamó Dark

L llego con un pastel a medio comer, Beyond con un tarro de mermelada a medio comer y Light con un espejo de mano viendo su perfecto rostro.

-¡Dejen sus obsesiones por un momento!- Una vez que dejaron de ver lo que comían/veían y la miraron a ella Dark habló.- Bien, acaban de invitarme a una fiesta y...

-No lo creo.- Dijo el del pastel

-¿Por qué no?

-Simple. Si vas tendríamos que acompañarte.- Dijo el oji rojo.

-¿Por qué tendrían que acompañarme?

-Si mueres no podríamos regresar a nuestro mundo.- Dijo el castaño sin apartar la vista de su espejo.

-Bueno. ¿Van?

-No lo creo.- Dijo el ojeroso.

-No me gustan las fiestas.- Dijo el oji rojo.

-Seres de intelecto inferior no merecen mi presencia.- Dijo Light

-Habrá pastel...

-¡Cuenta conmigo!- Dijo L casi de inmediato.

-Oh y L...- Acto seguido Dark le alborota el cabello y le patea en el estómago para que se encorve.

-Si Jennifer te ve todavía con un buen peinado, no sé cuánto vaya a durar tu virginidad ¡Ahora ponte tu ropa o lo hare yo al estilo Light!

Y mejor L quien no quería problemas con la castaña (Suficiente tuvo con el otro castaño) se fue corriendo del lugar.

-Si voy tal vez me inspire y termine más rápido mi fic y podrán irse lo más lejos de mí. Y habrá mermelada.

-¡¿Creías que me la perdería? ¡Qué ideas tienes, mujer!- Dijo Beyond ante la posibilidad de que Dark esté al fin fuera de su vida.

-Y si tienen intelecto inferior... pero por eso se notara más su inteligencia.- Diablos... Dark es buena manipulando.

-¿Cuándo es?- Pregunto Light

-Hoy a las ocho.- Contesto la contraria de Light (¡Hasta en el nombre son opuestos!)

Aunque... ni toda la inspiración, pastel o ego del mundo valdrían la pena si sabes que pasaría en la fiesta...

* * *

><p><strong>Lugar<strong>: Casa de Jennifer (Dark sabe dónde vive, si no ¿Cómo crees que enviaría tantas bromas?)

**Hora**: 7:57 (Light los obligó a venir tres minutos antes)

**Estado actual de Dark**: Buscando inspiración en dónde sea.

**Estado actual de Beyond**: Esperando que por lo menos este capítulo sea normal.

**Estado actual de L**: Ansioso por comer pastel.

**Estado actual de Ligh**t: Terriblemente excitado con su propio reflejo.

**Estado actual de mi perro**: Hambriento porque en lugar de alimentarlo me puse a escribir un fic.

**Estado actual del vago de la esquina**: Completamente ebrio.

**Estado actual de Ryuk**: Esperando cuando aparecerá en el fic y mortalmente aburrido.

**Estado actual del gato**: peleándose con mi perro por un pedazo de carne de hace dos semanas que encontré debajo de mi colchón.

**Estado actual de Jake (El amigo de Dark que les quitó las esposas):** Medio borracho y medio drogado.

**Estado actual del lector**: Terriblemente harto de los estados actuales de otros que ni le importan.

**Estado actual de la autora**: Cansada de poner los estados actuales de todos.

Bien la casa de Jennifer era bastante grande y ¿Eso era un bar? Mucha música, alcohol, una mesa de bocadillos ¿Qué puede salir mal?

Y aunque llegaron tres minutos antes la fiesta estaba como si ya estuviera a la mitad por la cantidad de gente que rápidamente incomodo a los tres antisociales. El único que aparentemente disfrutaba de la compañía era Light.

Pero no se preocupen por L, apenas vio el pastel se le olvido tan siquiera que la humanidad existe.

Tampoco deben preocuparse por Beyond, ¿Ese olor era mermelada? ¡Estaba por allá! ¿Por qué todos creen que poder detectar la mermelada por el olor es extraño?

Y pues Light ni tiempo de reaccionar cuando ya estaba siendo acosado por chicas que ya estaban completamente ebrias.

Y bueno Dark pensó que tal vez sería bueno ir a la barra, no tenía nada de malo, era mayor de edad.

¿Qué pasa cuando la psicopatía y el alcohol se combinan?

Nada bueno... eso te lo aseguro...

* * *

><p>-¡...Entonces le dije que podía irse a la...!<p>

-¡Dark! ¿Qué estás haciendo?- Y Light llega con su opuesta. Quien aparentemente se puso a contar todas sus aventuras de sus años mozos. Ósea, cuando recién tuvo su primer arresto. Y se lo contaba a... ¡Todo el mundo! No se preocupen. Todos están igual o en peores condiciones que dudo mucho que recuerden las "aventuritas" de Dark.

-¡Lightito! ¡Hola!- Saludó la chica inocente.

-¡¿Cómo que "hola"? ¡¿Estás borracha?

-Solo un poco.

-¡Solo un poco es suficiente! Oye ¿Y en dónde están Beyond y L?

-No sé si esto ayude pero ¡HIP! vi que unos tipos ¡HIP! metían alcohol ¡HIP! en el pastel y en la mermelada.

-¡Oh por el amor de mí! ¡¿Me puede tocar peor suerte?- Light debería aprender que cuando pronuncias estas palabras... se pone peor.

-¡Light! ¡Mira! ¡Ahí está L!- Gritó la casi emo señalando una mesa en donde L se subió.

-Oh no, no lo haría.- Dijo Light con la boca abierta de solo pensar en lo que está a punto de hacer L.

L comenzó a...

-Sí lo haría.- Terminó la frase la chica. Oh no.

¡Saquen la cámara! ¡Por Kira que esto será la sensación por YouTube!

"Dale a tu cuerpo alegría Macarena  
>que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegría y cosa buena<br>dale a tu cuerpo alegría Macarena  
>eeeh Macarena... aaahe!"<p>

Si... el gran detective L. Lawliet, quien metió a la cárcel a qué sé yo de criminales, resuelto quién sabe qué número de casos, IQ de 287, bailando la macarena en plena ebriedad.

Ok.

Light no podía estar más perturbado.

En cambio Dark hasta le echaba porras a nuestro pelinegro.

-Ahora... no sé si quiero saber en dónde está B.- Dijo el castaño sobrio imaginándose lo peor.

-¡...y así fue como esa perra me encerró en la cárcel!- Oh no... Esa es la voz de...

-¡Beyond!- Bien, hagamos un resumen.

Dark es la clásica borracha que cuando toma se vuelve de lo más sociable cuando sin alcohol odia a la humanidad.

L es el clásico ebrio que se pone a bailar eufórico.

Y B es el que se pone a contarle su vida a un perfecto desconocido. Bueno en este caso es Jake.

-¡Te comprendo amigo!- Dijo Jake con igual o mayor nivel de alcohol en la sangre.

-¡Y lo peor es que todavía fantaseo con ella!

-¡Yo también sigo fantaseando con la abogada de mi hermana!- Decía Jake

-¿Quién es tu hermana? ¡Hip!

-Jennifer Sinname.- ¿Qué? ¿Pensabas que Jennifer lo invitó porque era un buen amigo?

-Ok. Si ella es una ramera y él un drogadicto, no quiero saber quiénes son sus padres.- Dijo Light ante la confesión.

"Dale a tu cuerpo alegría Macarena  
>que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegría y cosa buena<br>dale a tu cuerpo alegría Macarena  
>eeeh Macarena... aaahe!"<p>

Y si... L empezó a hacerle de stripper.

-¡Mucha ropa! ¡Mucha ropa!- Le gritaban al unísono la zorra y la emo.

Una fiesta, dos psicópatas emos completamente ebrios, un detective igualmente ebrio haciendo de stripper y un Light al borde de un colapso.

¿Algún dia escribiré algo normal por una vez en mi maldita existencia?

Tú y yo sabemos muy bien la respuesta...

Continuara...

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno lamentablemente este es el final del capítulo ¡Pero mañana regreso con más! ¡Reviews! ¡Cada vez que no me envias un review es un gatito que anoto en mi Death Note!<strong>


	8. Capítulo 8: Entra en Escena un Shinigami

**Capítulo 8: Entra en Escena un Shinigami.**

"Macarena tiene un novio que se llama  
>que se llama de apellido Vitorino<br>y en la jura de bandera del muchacho  
>se la dio con dos amigos<br>aaahe!"

¿Desde cuándo Dark llevaba la videocámara?

Bueno no quieres saber.

Y L que estaba a punto de quitarse el pantalón.

Y lo hubiera logrado pero Light lo tacleó. Cuando estuviera sobrio se lo iba a agradecer.

-¡Light! Arruinas la divershioooooon.- Dijo el ahora ebrio detective.

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?- La pregunta más obvia del mundo.

- Pues... no sé.- Dijo L con una sonrisa marca Matsuda (Ósea de idiota)

- Y se supone este es más inteligente que yo.- Dijo el mal intento de dios.- ¡Demonios! ¡Beyond! ¡¿Qué haces?

-¿Qué? ¿Es tan rarow tener una sierra eléctrica? ¡Hip!

-¡Si lo es! Oh no...

Dark empezó una pelea de borrachos con Jennifer.

-¡Tengo que separarlas!- Grito Light (Aparentemente el único sobrio del lugar)

L y B se observaron.

-Oye... siento que te conoshco.- Dijo el ojeroso.

-Oye... siento que nos pareshemos.- Dijo el otro.

-...-

-...-

-¡HERMANO!- Dijeron ambos pelinegros abrazándose como si fueran hermanos.

* * *

><p>-Demonios estoy tan aburrido. Desde que terminó la serie no he tenido nada que hacer.- Decía Ryuk en el mundo de los Shinigamis.<p>

-¡POR EL AMOR DE MÍ! ¡DEJEN DE PELEARSEEEE!- Se escuchó el grito de Light desde la casa de Jennifer hasta el mundo de los Shinigamis.

-¿Ese fue Light?- y Ryuk gracias a su curiosidad (y aburrimiento) fue a ver qué pasaba.

Y lo primero que vio fue algo... perturbador.

Light intentando separar de una pelea a una chica que dejaba poco a la imaginación con su ropa y una casi emo.

L y Beyond abrazados como si fueran hermanos.

Un drogadicto/ebrio sin pantalones con una sierra eléctrica.

-Creo que Light si se está divirtiendo.- dijo Ryuk.- Tal vez deba visitarlo.

* * *

><p>-¡Esto será la película del siglo! ¡Borrachera parte 1: Light intenta parar pelea de gatas!- Dijo L con la videocámara de Dark.<p>

-Creo que sería la parte dos. La parte uno fue ¡Borrachera parte 1: L de stripper!- Corrigió el otro pelinegro.

-Creo que shi.

Al fin Light inmovilizo a Dark y Jake inmovilizo a Jennifer.

-Lightito. Eres un aguafieshtas.- Dijo la casi emo ebria.

-¡Me vale que soy! ¡Ahora nos vamos!

- Oye. ¿Ese de ahí no es Ryuk? ¡Hip!- Dijo la casi emo apuntando a una figura humanoide.

-¡Ah! ¡Ryuk! ¿Qué haces aquí?- Le gritó Light al Shinigami.

-Estaba aburrido y vi que te divertías.

-¡¿Divertirme? ¡No es divertido que los locos con los que convivo ahora se estén cayendo de borrachos!

Y acto seguido Beyond se cayó.

-No comentare acerca de eso.

-¡Ja! ¡Te merecías esa, Birthday! – Le grito Dark a Beyond.

-¡No me la merecía! ¡Emo!

-¡Psicópata!

-¡Anormal!

-¡Pervertido!

-¿Pervertido yo?- Pregunto B imitando a L (Todavía más)

-¡Sí tú! ¡Pedófilo!

-¿Por qué?

-Cuando tú y Naomi Misora revisaban la escena del crimen del asesinato de Quarter Queen ¡Revisaste el cajón de ropa interior de la niña!

-¡Era por investigación!

-¡La manera en que lo hiciste parecía otra cosa!

-¡No es cierto!

-¡Si es cierto!

-¡No es cierto!

-¡Si es cierto!

-¡No es cierto!

**-¡No es cierto!**

-¡Si es cierto!

-¡Ja! ¡Ya lo admitiste!

-Hija de tu...

-Ni borrachos estos dos dejan de pelear.- Dijo Light con resignación.

-Jeje. ¿Quién es la chica? ¿Otra a la que le prometiste ser la diosa del nuevo mundo solo porque te es útil?- Pregunto Ryuk

-No. Ella no me es útil para nada. Y es otra badficker que tenemos que supervisar

-¿Tres personajes? ¿Tan mala es?- Para un badficker peligroso no es necesario más de un personaje, para que sean tres prácticamente solo se dio el caso con Dark. Sí. Tan mala es.

-Y mucho.

-Los humanos del mundo no-manga/anime son igual o más divertidos.- Reía Ryuk.

- ¡DAARK! ¡¿QUÉ HACEES?- Grito Light al ver que Dark está a punto de...

-¿Qué tiene de malo?

-¡Tiene de malo que vas a acuchillar a B!

-¿Ah, esto? – Dijo Dark mirando confundida el cuchillo con el que amenazaba a B.- Yo juraba que era un hacha.

-Demonios.- Maldijo Light.- Tendré que usar mis métodos.

* * *

><p>Light llevaba a rastras a L, Dark y a Beyond quienes estaban inconscientes.<p>

-Light. Creo que fuiste algo cruel al usar ese bate.- Comentó el Shinigami.

-A veces se necesita ser cruel con ciertas "personitas"

* * *

><p>-¡Maldita se! ¡Mi cabeza me duele!- Dijo la casi emo quien ya se encontraba en su cama.<p>

-¡No hagas ruido!- Gritó B desde la sala.

Aunque les llamo la atención la risa malvada de Light.

-¿Light? ¿Ahora qué pasa?- Pregunto L sosteniendo su cabeza.

-Mira que subí a YouTube.

Y Light subió tres videos: La borrachera parte 1: L de stripper. La borrachera parte dos: Light intenta para pelea de gatas. La borrachera parte tres: Beyond VS Dark ¿B es pervertido?

Y los tres que tuvieron "una buena noche" vieron que tanto hicieron bajo la influencia del alcohol.

-¡NO VUELVO A TOMAR EN MI VIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Gritaron al unísono los tres.

-Ya lo dije... a veces se necesita ser cruel con ciertas personas.

-Y... ¿Cuándo será la próxima fiesta?- Pregunto Ryuk con su eterna burla.

Continuara...

* * *

><p><strong>Creo que me quedo cortito. Pero bueno espero que haya satisfacido (¿Esa palabra existe?) sus necesidades xD ¡Si no me mandan review no les daré los links de los videos que Light subió a Youtube! <strong>

**-Aunque te envien reviews no se los vas a dar ¿Verdad?- Dijo mi hermana**

**-¡Silencio! ¡Todavia nos oyen!**


	9. Yaoi, Lemon, Hentai y Otras Perversiones

**¡Hola!**

**Bueno había decidido apiadarme de ustedes y darles los links de los videos que subió Light. Pero el maldito YouTube los borró por exceso de estupidez. Sí. Yo también odio eso. Intenté subirlos a otra página (Gracias a Light que fue tan amable de mandármelos) pero L y B los destruyeron hackeando mi computadora. A veces odio que sean tan inteligentes.**

**Ahora el capítulo. Personalmente creo que este es uno de mis favoritos. Pero también es de los más pervertidos. Se recomienda discreción.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9: Yaoi, Lemon, Hentai y Otras Perversiones.<strong>

-Oigan chicos~.- Canturreó Dark desde su cuarto donde estaba usando la computadora.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto el detective llegando a la habitación.

-Cómo ya no tenía inspiración con el fic pensé en escribir un one-shoot.- Dijo la castaña.

-¿Y qué tiene de emocionante?- Comentó el asesino de ojos rojos que apenas estaba llegando.

-Tiene de emocionante... que es mi primer Yaoi.- Dijo la castaña.

-¿A quiénes pusiste?- Pregunto Light que llego.

-Bueno, pensé que Light no estaba hecho para Misa y la OC que le puse a Beyond podría convertirse en una Mary Sue así que...

-_"Ya me imagino. De seguro acaba de emparejarme con L. solo espero ser yo el seme"- Pensó Light. _

_-"Otra que me empareja con L. ¡Dios! ¡Estoy obsesionado pero no iría a violarlo! Lo único bueno es que casi siempre el seme soy yo."- Pensó Beyond._

-Puse...- Dijo con una sonrisa sádica.- A Light y a Beyond.

-¡¿QUÉ COSAAA?- Gritaron al unísono ambos asesinos.

Y L no pudo evitar reírse un poco de imaginarse las "cosas" que harían estos dos en un escrito de Dark.

-... Y también es mi primer Lemon...- Termino de decir Dark

L estaba al borde de un desmayo por reírse tanto y los otros dos estaban intentando contenerse para no golpear a Dark. Si moría. No regresarían al mundo de Death Note.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios te fumaste?- Le grito el pelinegro psicópata.

-Solo ese polvo blanco que encontré en el estacionamiento.- Dijo la chica dejando muy confundidos a los dos asesinos quienes se abstuvieron de comentar al respecto y L por estarse riendo no escucho.- Pero pensé que si había demasiado Light X L y uno que otro BB X L ¿Por qué no habría Light X BB?

-¡Ya era demasiado bizarro que me emparejaran con el friki este para que me emparejes con Jack el Destripador!

-¡Oye!- Se quejó B.

-A ver que tienes...- Dijo L acercándose a la computadora, acto que los otros dos copiaron.

* * *

><p>-Demonios, mujer. Eres demasiado explicita.- Protesto Beyond a ver que Dark no perdió ningún detalle. Demonios. Casi podía verse a sí mismo y a Yagami haciendo...<p>

Y por supuesto Light no se quedaba atrás. ¿¡Por qué cuando se trata de Lemon de repente son escritores expertos? ¡Dark es la peor badficker existente y de repente es la persona que mejor describe!

-¿Y quién es el uke?- Pregunto L recuperándose

-Beyond...

-¡¿PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS! ¡AHORA SI TE VOY A MATAR!

-¡Tranquilízate B!- Lo calmo Light.

-¿Y por qué yo soy el uke?- Pregunto el pelinegro recordando sus clases de control de la ira.

-Encontré un sitio web en donde casualmente hay muchas imágenes de B...

-¿Y? ¿Qué tiene de malo que me dediquen un sitio?- Dijo el oji rojo.

-Pues... que el dibujante... hizo... algunos...

-¡Ya deja los puntos suspensivos!

-¡EL DIBUJANTE HIZO ALGUNOS DIBUJOS DE TI CON OTRO GÉNERO!- Grito la castaña.

-¡¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?- Gritaron todos al unísono ¿B cómo mujer?

-Y miren. Tengo abierta la ventana.- Dijo la chica mostrando la pantalla.

* * *

><p>Ok.<p>

El cuadro no podía ser más bizarro.

Light y L inconscientes por la pérdida de sangre que causo su repentina hemorragia nasal.

Beyond buscando en todo su cuerpo esperando no encontrar algunas "sorpresas"

Dark riendo como maniática ante su nueva obra de arte. Traumatizar a B y dejar en evidencia que Light y L son unos pervertidos.

Ryuk de repente llego a la habitación.

-Jeje. Los humanos son bastante divertidos cuando se trata de Yaoi.- Comento Ryuk con su eterna burla.

Y si... Beyond Birthday no suficiente con tener senos ahora lo ponían en imágenes hentai.

-¡¿Quién es el que dibujó eso?- Grito B terminando de revisarse.

-Si vas a matarlo no te lo diré. Cuando te dibuja a ti con tu género normal lo hace bien.- Dijo la chica enseñando otras imágenes menos hentai.

-Bueno. Son muy lindos sus garabatos. ¡Pero yo no soy una chica!

-Bueno si te vemos de cierto ángulo.- Dijo la chica cerrando un ojo e inclinando la cabeza.- pues con tu cabello medio largo, se puede considerar peinado de chica, tus facciones son delicadas. ¿Tú qué opinas, Señorita Birthday?

-Odio mi vida.- Dijo B con un tonito bastante emo.

-Y tú me dices emo.- Dijo la chica con ironía.

- ¿Y se puede saber qué demonios hacías en una página de hentai PARA HOMBRES? ¿Eres lesbiana o qué?

- No soy lesbiana. Y tú no me atraes ni cómo hombre ni como mujer ni como indefinido. Como antes no te conocía y Another Note no tiene dibujitos empecé a investigar y en un foro me recomendaron esta página. Pero esta maldita cosa está en japonés y como no entiendo nada no pude leer la advertencia de contenido hentai. Y bueno al ver las imágenes se me ocurrió que ya fuiste demasiado el seme con L.

-Y bien que vuelves a visitar la página ¿Verdad?

-En mi defensa no veo las imágenes hentai. Solo las puse para molestarte. ¡AL FIN ME VENGUE!

-¿Vengarte de qué?

-¿Recuerdas la mermelada en mi cama?

-No lo superas ¿Verdad?

-Jeje. Estos dos parecen pareja de casados.- Comentó Ryuk al ver la pelea entre B y Dark.

-Y si se casaran. ¿Beyond usaría el vestido de novia y Dark el traje?- Dijo Light levantándose.

-¡ESO NO FUE GRACIOSO, YAGAMI!- Gritaron al unísono los dos psicópatas.

-Yo si lo considere gracioso.- Dijo L recuperando la consciencia.

-Y repito... odio mi vida...- Dijo Beyond para dar fin a este loco capítulo.

* * *

><p><strong>No sé ustedes pero siento a Beyond un poco más emo de lo normal xD.<strong>

**Y la idea del capítulo salió que de repente buscaba fics Yaoi (Mente pervertida xD) y me pregunté ¿Por qué no existe el BB X Light? Lo sé, extraña pareja. Quién sabe. Tal vez algún dia me anime y escriba de ellos. Solo espero que no me maten en el proceso.**

**Ah, casi lo olvido. La página donde Dark puso las imágenes hentai de Beyond existe. No todas son hentai y hasta son muy bonitas, y si, el sitio está en japonés. Y sí. El por qué estaba yo en ese sitio fue exactamente lo mismo que a Dark. El link es: http : / / dead x end x less . web . fc2 . com / dead end less . html **

**Recuerden juntar los espacios. Y para acceder a las imágenes es necesaria una contraseña, esta contraseña es: 13 **

**Sí. Yo también creí que iba a tener más de dos dígitos. **

**Bueno basta de publicidad. Y... (Esta amenaza es la que mejor me funciona) ¡Reviews o no habrá capítulo diez! **


	10. Capítulo 10: ¿Quién es Beyond Birthday?

**¡Hola!**

**Ahora como única advertencia les digo que hay DEMASIADO OoC por parte de Birthday pero no se preocupen que tiene un muy buen motivo.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 10: ¿Quién es Beyond Birthday?<p>

-¡AHORA SÍ VOY A MATARTE, BIRTHDAY!

-¡QUISIERA VER ESO, EMO!

Bien... apenas dieciséis palabras y estos dos ya quieren matarse. A veces ser narradora/autora de un fic es muy difícil si tratas todo el tiempo con psicópatas.

Y ahora solo podemos ver a Dark persiguiendo a B por todo el departamento con un bate que no sabía que tenía y a Beyond corriendo con una sonrisa burlesca. A pesar de que no se arrastraba Beyond parecía estar muy lejos de ser alcanzado, esa chica cuando se acaba de levantar es algo lenta.

- ¿Tan temprano y ya quieren matarse?- Preguntó L al ver la persecución a las diez de la mañana (Bueno para mí eso es temprano)

-Jeje las persecuciones a muerte son divertidas. Sobre todo si los dos son psicópatas.- Dijo el shinigami que todos conocemos

-Demonios. A este paso cuando regresemos solo seremos L y yo. O posiblemente no lo hagamos.- Dijo cierto castaño.

De repente...

-¡Maldición!- Grito B cuando una piedra se atravesó en su camino (Ni idea de qué demonios hacia una piedra ahí, échenle la culpa a la magia de los fics)

-Ahora estás acorralado. Beyond Birthday.- Dijo la chica con tono psicópata.

_-"¿Así se sentían mis víctimas cuando estaba por matarlas? Demonios. Se siente feo. ¡Maldito rapto de consciencia!"- Pensó Beyond al recordar a sus tres víctimas. _

Y todo se volvió negro para Birthday.

* * *

><p>-Dark, creo que te pasaste un poco.- Dijo una voz masculina.<p>

-Oye ¡Se lo merecía!- Esa voz era desconocida para B

-¿Todo por llamarte gorda?- Dijo una voz diferente a la otra.

-¡Ya despertó!

-¿Eh? ¿En dónde estoy?- Pregunto B confundido.

-En el departamento de Dark ¿En dónde más?- Le dijo el castaño.

-¿Quién es Dark?- Pregunto el recién golpeado.

-No te hagas el chistosito Beyond.- Comentó la chica.

-¿Quién es Beyond?

Oh no...

-¡Dark! ¡Lo golpeaste demasiado duro!- Exclamo el castaño.

-Creo que perdió la memoria.- Dijo el pelinegro

-¿Quién es memoria?- Pregunto el señor olvido (?)

-..Y mataste varias de sus neuronas...- Termino de comentar L.

-Genial... ¿Y ahora?- Pregunto la chica, no esperaba que de verdad fuera tan brutal ¡Pero él se lo ganó! Llamar gorda a una mujer es uno de los peores errores que puedes cometer. Demonios. B siempre cometiendo los peores errores que un hombre puede cometer. Se nota que nunca ha estado con una chica.

-¿Y quiénes son ustedes?- Pregunto B con una inocencia nunca antes vista ni siquiera en Misa, aunque se ve extrañamente... ¿Lindo? Maldición. Lo que odio de Beyond es que SIEMPRE me provoca hemorragias nasales. ¿Quién no odia eso?

-Yo soy L...- Iba a terminar de decir su nombre pero...

-Lawliet...- Terminó la frase B.- Tú eres Light Yagami y tú...

-¡Dark!- Lo interrumpió la chica.

-Ese no parece ser tu nombre.

-Lo odio así que si me llamas por él hare de tu existencia el séptimo infierno.- Dijo la castaña con cara tan psicópata que Beyond estaba temblando un poco.

-Me das algo de miedo.- Dijo el pelinegro como si fuera un niño pequeño

-Bien... no contenta con hacerle perder la memoria, la autora lo está poniendo con una personalidad opuesta a la suya.- Comentó Light ante el cliché de la autora.

**-¡Si lo escribo bien a la gente no le va a importar que sea cliché!-**Se oye la omnipotente voz de la autora desde el techo.**- ¡Y si te sigues metiendo conmigo te mataré! Y sabes que puedo.**

-Últimamente le está dando mucho por amenazar a la gente ¿Verdad?- Comentó L

-Siempre al final de cada capítulo pone una amenaza para quien no le envié reviews.- Respondió el castaño.- Pero dejando a la perra que tenemos por autora. ¿Qué hacemos con Beyond?

-¿Beyond? ¡Ja! ¿Quién se puede llamar de una manera tan estúpida?- Pregunto entre risas el ¿Asesino? ¿Es correcto seguirle diciendo así? Ehmm... ustedes sigan leyendo yo por mientras voy a hacerme preguntas filosóficas ¿Por qué existimos? ¿Qué es la vida? ¿Existe un dios?

-¿Será correcto decirle que ese es su nombre?- Le susurro Light a L

-Se dará cuenta con sus ojos.- Respondió el ojeroso.

-¿También hay que decirle que sus fans y hasta sus no-fans les gusta su nombre?- Pregunto la chica.

-No hace falta ser un genio.

-Oigan ¿Es normal que pueda ver nombres y numeritos raros por encima de sus cabezas?

-Créeme... normal no es palabra para describirte.- Dijo la castaña.

-Normal no es palabra para describir a ninguno de nosotros cuatro, oh bueno si contamos a Ryuk y a la maldita que tenemos por autora entonces seis.- Comentó el otro castaño.

-¿Quién soy yo?- Pregunto el oji rojo.

* * *

><p>-... Y así nacen los bebés...- Terminó de explicar la casi emo a un algo perturbado Beyond. ¡¿Por qué cuando se trata de "esos" temas de repente Dark es la persona más explícita?<p>

-Dark, si sigues así vas a corromperlo.- Le dijo Lawliet con su casi interminable calma. Bueno parece casi interminable su calma al lado de los tres idiotas con los que vive, aunque dos de esos idiotas me provocan muchas hemorragias nasales y la otra es mi alter ego. ¿Qué deje de aumentar mi ego? ¡Ya hablamos de eso!

-Aparte él preguntó otra cosa.- Dijo Light con una mirada de "se nota que eres idiota" a Dark

-Primero debía saber el principio.- Dijo la casi emo con una mirada de "¡El idiota serás tú!"

-Ehmm, sigo sin saber quién soy.- Dijo Beyond porque ambos castaños empezaron a pelearse. Por algún extraño motivo ver a la chica peleándose con alguien de su género opuesto le recordaba a algo. Pero ¿A qué?...

Continuara...

* * *

><p><strong>Pobre B, siempre cometiendo los errores fatales y recibiendo golpizas por parte de Dark; déjenme lo resumo: Toco el pecho de una chica en el primer dia en que la conoció, comparo la belleza de otra chica enfrente de otra y ahora llamo gorda a Dark. ¿Cuándo aprenderá? <strong>

**-¡Nunca!- Se oye la voz de cierto pelinegro en mi cabeza. **

**-¡Oye! ¡No interrumpas las notas!.- Uf. Como odio eso. ¡Reviews o Dark va a terminar de corromper a Beyond!**


	11. Capítulo 11: Pesadillas

**¡Hola! **

**Perdón si me tarde, pero aquí está, no se preocupen que este si me quedó largo.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 11: Pesadillas.<p>

-Bien... tengo una idea.- Dijo la chica.

-No meteremos dinamita en esto.- Dijo el castaño harto de que la gran mayoría de las ideas de la casi emo siempre tienen que ver con explosivos.

-Adiós idea.- Dijo la badficker con la cabeza gacha.

-Yo creo que puede recuperar la memoria si hace cosas relacionadas con su pasado.- Propuso el pelinegro, L. Lawliet.

-No creo que sea muy buena idea.- Comentó Light y se aseguró de que B no lo oyera, en esos momentos se encontraba en la terraza viendo una mariposa.-... él es un asesino y si para recordar necesitara volver a matar yo creo que es mejor que se quede así.

-Bueno muchas cosas del pasado de B tienen que ver directa o indirectamente con muerte, pero hay unas pocas que no. Tal vez podamos usar esas pocas.- Comentó la castaña.

-Su adicción a la mermelada de fresa no tiene que ver con asesinatos...- Dijo L pensativo.

* * *

><p>-¿Seguros que yo hacía eso?- Dijo B no muy seguro si agarrar la mermelada directo del frasco y sin lavarse las manos.- ¿No es poco higiénico?<p>

-¿Quién eres tú?- Dijo la castaña porque ese definitivamente no era el pelinegro que odiaba.

-Eso mismo me pregunto.- Susurró el pelinegro, acto que nadie notó.

En fin. Al fin se decidió a tomar la mermelada como siempre lo haría. Pero sintió cierta repulsión apenas toco la sustancia rojiza. Aunque le parecía muy familiar el carmesí en sus manos, y no precisamente por mermelada.

-¿Y si uso una cuchara?

**Intento número 1**: Mermelada de fresa.

**Resultado**: FAIL.

* * *

><p>-Esto es muy incómodo.- Se quejó el ex-asesino.<p>

-Cómo si fuera tan malo.- Le dijo el pelinegro.- Yo lo hago todo el tiempo.

-Pero seguramente tú ya estás acostumbrado.

-¡Tú también lo estabas!- Exclamó la castaña ¿Beyond Birthday incapaz de poder sentarse en posición semi-fetal? ¿En qué mundo vivimos?

-Oigan ¿Es normal que sienta que ya no tengo piernas?

**Intento número 2: **Posición semi fetal

**Resultado: **FAIL

* * *

><p>-Me rindo. Prácticamente lo único no psicópata de Beyond era su obsesión por la mermelada de fresa y sentarse raro.- Dijo el castaño ante la falta de ideas.<p>

-Oigan...- Dijo la casi emo atrayendo la atención de ambos chicos ¿Y en dónde está B? distraído en algún lugar del departamento de Dark.- No quería recurrir a esto pero; tengo un pariente que...

-¡Ah no! ¡No iremos con otro de tus aterradores conocidos! ¡Suficiente tenemos con el drogado/ebrio de tu amigo, la zorra y el niño! – Exclamo Light, su instinto de supervivencia le indicaba NO recurrir a ningún conocido de Dark ¿Sería mejor o peor si es un pariente?

-Tranquilos, tiene dieciocho y no toma alcohol; es mi hermana, ella estudió medicina y se especializó en neurología y esas cosas que no entiendo pero que tienen que ver con el cerebro. Quizá sepa que hacer en caso de una amnesia.

-Bueno... tal vez funcione.- Dijo el castaño un poco más calmado.- Espera, si tiene dieciocho significa que todavía está estudiando.

-Error, ella se graduó antes, la muy maldita siempre sacando diplomas, trofeos, medallas, llevándose la atención absoluta de mamá y papá, la favorita, todo el tiempo restregándome en la cara sus triunfos... pero ya lo verá... ¡Tendré mi venganza! ¡Sí! ¡Ella va a sufrir y yo lo voy a disfrutar! ¡Al fin veré tu caída! ¡Yo seré la que te haga caer! ¡Tú primer lugar en aprovechamiento no te va a salvar de esta! KYAHAHAHAHAHA

-Ehmm ¿Dark?

* * *

><p>-¿Es aquí?- Preguntó el castaño<p>

-Sí, este es el consultorio de mi hermana.- Dijo la casi emo.

-Algo se come mi tobillo.- Dijo Beyond pero lo ignoraron.

Dark suspiró, hace tiempo que no veía a su hermana. Cuando se fue a la universidad a los doce años fue a Inglaterra a estudiar y se graduó a los dieciséis en medicina, más específicamente en la rama de neurología. Demonios. La odiaba. Odiaba su perfección, odiaba su popularidad, odiaba su belleza, odiaba su inteligencia, odiaba su feminidad, odiaba su actitud positiva, odiaba que ella la amara, ¡La odiaba en cuerpo y mente! Uf. Tantos la odiaba por tal motivo me dejaron exhausta ¡Pero no por eso dejare incompleto el capítulo!

Movió la perilla.

Y ahí estaba detrás de su escritorio...

La hermana de Dark...

Continuara...

¡Hey! ¡Dije que no iba a dejar incompleto el capítulo y es lo primero que hago! Mejor le sigo.

Esa piel pálida que competía con la de Beyond o la de L.

Ese cabello castaño que recuerda a alguien.

Esos ojos grandes llenos de luz también castaños. En serio ¿No te recuerda a alguien?

Una bata tan blanca como su piel pero acompañada de una blusa negra de manga corta, una falda rosa y unos zapatos de tacón negros.

Si exceptuamos la ropa... es idéntica a Dark.

-Light, L, Beyond... ella es Mari...

-¡Jane! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin que vengas a visitarme!- Dijo la chica contenta de ver a su hermana.

-¡¿CUÁNTAS VECES TENGO QUE DECIRTELO! ¡QUE NO ME LLAMES JANE!

-Lo siento, Dark.

-¿Tu verdadero nombre es Jane?- Pregunto Light

-No molestes.- Dijo con amargura la casi emo.

-Estamos aquí porque uno de nuestros amigos perdió la memoria.- Explicó L cambiando de tema.

-¿Quién?- Dijo la hermana de Dark

-Él.- Dijo la castaña señalando a B que estaba por ahí sin hacer nada.

-¿Cuál fue la causa?

-Le dijo gorda a Dark.- Dijo el mal intento de dios.

-Oh, esto es muy serio. Veamos. ¿Ya intentaron hacer algo relacionado con su pasado?

-Ya, pero fue fallo tras fallo.- Dijo la chica.

-Bueno es posible que recuerde algo con el tiempo. Pero este método puede llevar dias, meses o incluso años.

-¡Deja de payasadas y dinos qué hacer para largarnos de una maldita vez!- Le gritó la casi emo a la casi perfecta.

-Sigues dando miedo. Bueno, investigaré un poco más acerca de esto. Sinceramente no recuerdo bien mi clase de "¿Qué hacer si alguien pierde la memoria?" irónico ¿No?- Dijo la otra castaña como si fuera cualquier cosa.

-Genial. Vine hasta acá para nada.- Dijo la casi emo

-¡Oye! ¡Sigo siendo la mejor neuróloga del país!

-No me lo recuerdes...

* * *

><p>Llegaron al departamento de Dark que estaba hasta al otro lado de la ciudad.<p>

-Demonios ¿Por qué todo queda hasta el otro lado de la ciudad?- Se quejó el castaño por el largo viaje.

-Una de las tantas tonterías de la autora.

-**¡Ya dejen de romper la cuarta pared!-** Les regañó la autora.

-Esa cosa ya estaba rota desde hace mucho tiempo.- Dijo el pelinegro, L.

-Maldición. ¡Ya hasta son las once!- Dijo la casi emo.

-...-Silencio general.

-De la noche- Terminó de decir la castaña

-Ahhh- Aclaración general.

-Bueno B. Cómo no recuerdas... nada de nada. Tú dormías en el sofá. Light duerme en el otro.- Le recordó la castaña al pelinegro. Aunque B no dormía por su insomnio, después de que ni siquiera pudo sentarse como... como lo haría normalmente creo que es obvio que tampoco lograría quedarse despierto. Principalmente porque tampoco consumió azúcar.

Aunque en esa noche no fueron precisamente unos dulces sueños.

* * *

><p>Dark había terminado su fic y al fin regresaron a su mundo.<p>

Beyond como perdió la memoria no pudo regresar.

L se quedó en la dimensión desconocida de camino a casa.

Y Light estaba tan feliz de deshacerse de los emos.

¡Oigan! ¡Se supone que hay que mostrar los sueños de B! ¡No los del ego maníaco de Light!

Ahora veamos que está soñando Beyond.

Beyond acababa de ser arrollado por un camión de helados.

El creador de Death Note (sea quien sea) decidió continuar el manga, reviviendo a L, Light y al recién difunto B con algo que llamado Life Note en el manga. El anime tuvo alrededor de cuatrocientos capítulos sin contar el relleno.

Su fic recibió más de trescientos reviews.

A su hermana la atropelló el mismo camión de helados.

¡Esperen! ¡Esos son los sueños de Dark! Demonios. ¡Ahora si pongan los de B!

* * *

><p>Estaba oscuro.<p>

El aire se hacía escaso.

-_"Tengo que salir de aquí"- Pensó el pelinegro en sueños._

Al fin el lugar donde se encontraba se iluminó un poco.

A su lado había un cadáver.

Veía su nombre. Believe Bridesmaid. Más no podía ver su tiempo de vida, solo la causa de muerte.

"Asesinado por Beyond Birthday"

-¿Quién? – Se preguntó a sí mismo. Ninguna de las personas con las que vivía quiso decirle quien era o quien era él mismo. ¿Será posible que...?

Retrocedió unos pasos. Pero se topó con algo más en el suelo que casi lo hacía tropezar.

"Quarter Queen, asesinada por Beyond Birthday"

Otra vez ese nombre, pero le resultaba familiar... demasiado...

Escucho un ruido ¿El asesino se encontraba ahí?

Intento correr pero tropezó con algo...

"Backyard Bottomslash, asesinada por Beyond Birthday"

Oía unos pasos a corta distancia.

-¿Quién eres, Beyond Birthday?- Susurro

-Tú...- Dijo una voz detrás de él

Por instinto se giró. Nada.

Nadie estaba aparte de él y las tres víctimas.

Corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello. Aunque es posible que si dependiera.

La oscuridad como si fuera niebla se disipó.

-¡B! ¡B! – Era un chico de unos catorce años llamando a otro. Parecía apresurado.

-¿Qué quieres, A? – Respondió un chico pelinegro, pálido, de ojos carmesí...

Un momento. Hay algo raro en ese chico.

- L, dice Roger que posiblemente nos visite este mes.- Dijo emocionado el chico.

-Si claro. ¡Eso dijo el semestre pasado!- Se quejó el chico.

-Tal vez ahora si tengamos suerte, aparte para que no haya venido debió ser algo bastante importante.

-Da igual.- Dijo sin interés el chico.

-Bueno iré a terminar mi tarea, solo quería avisarte.- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Piérdete.

-Posiblemente. Wammy's es un lugar muy grande.- Acto seguido el chico se fue.

-A... eres un estúpido.- Susurró el pelinegro mientras se iba. Pero B pudo notar perfectamente una sádica sonrisa.

La imagen se esfumó.

De nuevo en la oscuridad.

-B... B...- Esa voz. ¿Era la de esa chica? -¡DESPIERTA IDIOTA!- Si, definitivamente solo hay una persona con un tono de voz tan agresivo.

Y Beyond sintió como una almohada le golpeaba el rostro.

-¡Auch! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- Aunque una almohada suene pues... no muy amenazador, Dark lo hace amenazador.

-¡Estás hablando dormido!

-¿Y qué dije?

-Primero dijiste Believe Bridesmaid, luego dijiste Quarter Queen y luego dijiste Backyard Bottomslash. Y después un montón de balbuceos que no entendí. ¡Es molesto para las personas escuchar esos sonidos a las tres de la mañana!- Dijo la casi emo con tono de reproche. Hablar dormido es fastidioso para las otras personas, ahora sabía cómo se debió sentir Beyond con el "Así... Así... Más rápido... más rápido".

-Perdón...- Se disculpó B con la cabeza gacha.

-Bueno no importa.- Dark no era tonta, o al menos cuando se trata de Death Note, sabía perfectamente que esos eran los nombres de sus víctimas.

Aunque las palabras de Beyond y los gritos de Dark despertaron a Light pero él prefirió escuchar qué decía para intentar deducir que soñaba.

Algo en relación con su pasado... Eso es seguro...

Continuara...

* * *

><p><strong>No sé si soy la única a la que le pasa que cuando escribe comedia ya no puede escribir fics serios y cuando escribe comedia agrega al menos una parte dramatica. <strong>

**A proposito, tengo otro fic de Death Note que se quedó atascado, no por falta de capítulos sino por falta de reviews (Yo no actualizo sin review) se llama "Mirada de Sangre" lo tengo... por ahí... (También aparece B) **

**Bueno eso fue un poco de publicidad. Como dije antes... yo no actualizo sin review...**


	12. Capítulo 12: Nunca Fuiste, Nunca Serás

**¡Hola!**

**¡Al fin pude deshacerme de mi castigo! *coro de ángeles* **

**Bueno he aquí otro capítulo de este *inserte insulto aquí* fic. **

* * *

><p>Capítulo 12: Nunca Fuiste... Nunca Serás.<p>

Él corría, no miraba atrás.

No debía, no quería mirar el rostro de su cazador.

Pero unas tétricas palabras le decía que estaba siendo perseguido.

_-"Lúe Luxaky, el amable detective. Beyond Birthday, el cruel asesino.  
>Nunca fuiste. Nunca serás. ¿No tienes vergüenza? ¿Qué ya no puedes ver ni siquiera a tu lado amable?"- <em>Esas gélidas palabras resonaban en su cabeza ¿Luxaky? Quien lo perseguía no era Beyond Birthday. ¿Quién es él?

-_"¡Oh! ¡Pero qué inocencia! ¡Nunca antes vista en esos ojos carmesí! Pero yo sé que tú... nunca fuiste, nunca serás. Yo conozco tu verdad".- _¿Qué verdad? ¿De qué hablaba?

-_"Sé quién eres... pero yo ya no soy tuyo ni tú mío. Nunca fuiste, nunca serás. ¿Realmente creíste que eras real?"-_ Podía sentir su respiración en su espalda. Sus piernas podían fallar en cualquier momento y darle al asesino la oportunidad que necesita. Solo un error y su vida terminaría.

-_"Nunca fuiste... nunca serás..." _– Escuchó que se detuvo pero él siguió corriendo. No sabía que tramaban ni Luxaky ni Birthday. Siguió corriendo.

* * *

><p>-<em>"¿Qué significaran esas palabras que dijo B entre sueños? ¿Soñó algo que lo hiciera recordar?"- <em>Pensaba Light analítico, no podía dormir, aunque odiaba admitirlo, B era una persona bastante compleja hasta cuando no era él.

_-"¿Será mejor el pastel de fresas o el de chocolate?"- _Pensó L, creo que cualquiera que sepa quién es sabrá que no estaba durmiendo.

_-"¿2x2=5? ¿Será verdad? Nunca fui buena en matemáticas"- _Pensaba Dark con algo que no tiene mucho que ver, demonios ¡La duda no la dejaba en paz!

-Tengo una idea...- Dijo la chica.

* * *

><p>-¡B!- Le llamó la chica.<p>

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó el mencionado, no sabía muy bien por qué lo llamaban B pero sabía que se referían a él.

-¿Has tenido sueños extraños últimamente, cierto?

-Ehh...- El ex-asesino no entendía cómo es que ella sabía.

-Ni intentes ocultarlo, lo sé por la magia de los fics.

-S-sí.- Respondió débilmente

-Ya sé a quién recurrir.

* * *

><p>-¡Es él!- Gritó un policía señalando a nada más ni nada menos que a nuestro asesino pelinegro favorito o al menos el mío.- ¡Y esos tres también!- Esta vez apuntando a los que acompañan a B.<p>

-Oh no...- Dijo el mal intento de escritora llevándose una mano a la frente, Light simplemente veía cualquier manera de huir de ahí, L mordió su pulgar y B no hizo más que pensar "¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?"

Y sí. Adivinaste.

El cuarteto más famoso de este fic, está siendo perseguido por la policía por segunda vez.

-¡¿Por qué huimos?- Pregunto el oji rojo mientras era jalado por el brazo por la única femenina del grupo.

-¡Tenemos problemas previos con la justicia!- Le respondió la chica.

-¡PERO YO SOY LA JUSTICIA!- Gritaron al unísono el mal intento de dios y el detective causante de mis hemorragias nasales.

-¡YA CÁLLENSE LOS DOS!- Les regañó la castaña.

-Lo siento...- Dijeron ambos con la cabeza gacha.

-Serán idiotas.- Se quejó la chica.

* * *

><p>-Por poco y no escapamos.- Dijo la castaña suspirando.<p>

-Ni que lo digas.- Dijo el contrario de Dark

-Bueno mínimo llegamos.- Bueno, si te preguntas a donde fueron y causaron tanto alboroto fue nada más y por nada menos que para llegar con... ¡El vecino de Dark!

-No puedo creer todo lo que pasamos solo para llegar al lado del departamento de Dark.- Se quejó B.

-¿Tenemos que recurrir al enano de nuevo? – Preguntó el castaño.

-Solo odias a Alex porque es más listo que tú. Aparte. Siempre está disponible.- Dijo la castaña a su contraparte.

-Bien. Solo espero que funcione.- Ciertamente Light ya estaba harto de esta situación que salió de lo más recóndito, oscuro, enfermizo, retorcido y vomitivo de la mente de quien escribe estas estúpidas incoherencias que extrañamente divierten al público. Pobres incultos que se divierten con cualquier cosa KYAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA...HA... ok no oíste lo último.

-Contraseña.- Dijo la voz sintética de Alex.

-¡SOLO ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA!- Grito la casi emo. Acto seguido la puerta se abrió.

Y tal como la vez anterior los recibió el pequeño niño pelinegro de Alex.

-¿Ahora qué pasa? – Preguntó el chiquillo.

-B... perdió la memoria.- Dijo la chica directamente.

-¿Cómo la perdió?- Preguntó curioso.

-Lo golpeé con un bate.- Respondió la chica como si fuera cualquier cosa.

-Dark. ¿Puedo hablar contigo en privado?

* * *

><p>Desde que Alex habló con Dark, ella no dijo ninguna palabra.<p>

Llegaron al departamento de Dark

-B...- Habló por fin la casi emo.

-¿Qué pasa?- Respondió el mencionado.

-...I will kill you...- Dijo la casi emo con mirada psicópata y un bate en mano. Para los incultos que no saben inglés significa "Voy a matarte"

-¿Eh?- Procesando información- Ah... ¿Ah? ¡AH!- B comenzó a correr por su vida perseguido por una psicópata castaña.

-¿Otra vez intentan matarse?- Se preguntó Light al ver la persecución.

-No huyas, B... solo dolerá... un montón KYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.- Decía la chica divertida. Demonios esto le recordaba tanto a su sueño siendo perseguido por un psicópata.

Pero...

La chica persiguiéndolo con un bate era algo demasiado conocido para él...

-Quisiera ver eso... emo...- Susurró débilmente, acción que aparentemente solo su perseguidora notó.

-_"Está funcionando..."- Pensó la castaña para de paso dar un poco de suspenso._

Pero sin embargo nuestro ¿Asesino? ¿Ex-asesino? ¿En proceso de regresar a ser asesino? ¿Qué me calle? Tropezó con algo.

-¡No es justo! ¡Siempre tropiezan conmigo!- Se quejó una hormiga.

E inicia efecto de cámara lenta y el efecto de sonido de un corazón latiendo para agregar el suspenso.

Beyond Birthday caía debido a la hormiga y una vez en el suelo se giró a ver a su atacante.

Jane alias Dark levantó el bate para atacar al pelinegro por motivos que rebelaré en unas líneas más tarde.

El pelinegro sonrió.

A Dark no le importó su expresión.

Y solo mostró sorpresa por su siguiente acción.

Beyond Birthday/ Lúe Luxaky/ B/ Lo que sea detuvo el arma con su mano...

* * *

><p><strong>SEÑAL INTERRUMPIDA (¡Me importa poco que esto no sea la televisión!)<strong>

**Queremos informar que ahora mismo la autora de este fic está siendo arrestada por presentar demasiadas incoherencias juntas de una sola vez por las autoridades de no sé qué. Así que queremos dar la mala noticia que este fic quedó CANCELADO por la falta de autor. Lamentamos las molestias.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Pss... Pss... Sí, te estoy hablando a ti.**

**No idiota. No mires atrás.**

**Si estoy aquí en la pantalla.**

**Bueno seguramente te enteraste del arresto de la autora. Bueno como seguramente no quieres que este fic se quede abandonado, bueno es normal que a esa idiota la atraparan. No sabía cómo esconderse de la policía. Es tan "inocente" y no... La cantidad de chistes sexuales de este fic no prueban que no es inocente.**

**¿Qué quién soy yo? Yo soy el narrador sustituto que contrató la autora por si se daba el caso. Bien. Continuemos.**

* * *

><p>Beyond Birthday Lúe Luxaky/ B/ Lo que sea detuvo el arma con su mano...

Continuara.


	13. ¿No Pueden Contra Uno de Seis Años?

**¡Hola! **

**¿Los dejé es suspenso? Ok puede que no. Pero igual espero que disfruten su lectura (Aunque de pésima calidad)**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 13: ¿No Pueden Contra Uno de Seis Años?<p>

-He vuelto...- Dijo Beyond deteniendo el ataque de la castaña.

-¿Qué hiciste, bruja?- Pregunto el castaño.

-Alex dijo que para este tipo de casos es necesario recrear la escena de cuando perdió la memoria. Y sinceramente quería golpearlo.- Dijo la chica mirando a cierto pelinegro

- ¡Oye! ¡¿Por qué de repente todo el mundo quiere golpearme?- Se preguntó el oji rojo.

-Porque eres odioso y tienes menos fans que Ryuk.

-¡Oye! ¡Yo si tengo fans!- Dijo Ryuk apareciendo de no sé dónde.

-Sí, si- Dijo la chica dando a entender que no le creía. Bueno no sabe que a la autora también le agrada Ryuk y uno de los lectores que muy amablemente le deja reviews dijo que es su favorito y que B tiene muchos fans y la gran mayoría de las lectoras ha fantaseado mínimo una vez con el pelinegro (me incluyo).- Oye ¿En dónde estabas, Ryuk?

-Cómo no tenías manzanas fui a buscar pero como todo queda hasta el otro lado de la ciudad.- Explicó el Shinigami.

-Pero si tengo manzanas.- Dijo la castaña.

-Pero son verdes, aunque son más jugosas le doy prioridad a lo dulce.- Dijo el Shinigami mordiendo una manzana roja.

-¡Te comprendo!- Dijo el pelinegro no psicópata comiendo pastel.

-Bueno, me quede con las ganas de golpearte.- Acto seguido vemos a la castaña persiguiendo nuevamente al oji rojo.

-¡Ayuda Satanás! ¡Tú me debes una! – Gritó el pelinegro.

Acto seguido se abre un agujero en la tierra justo donde está la castaña.

-¡OIGAN ESTO NO ES JUSTO!

* * *

><p>Ring- Ring (Los mejores efectos de sonido del mundo, jeje)<p>

-¿Hola?

-_¡Jane! ¡Hola!_

-¡Mari! ¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO ME LLAMES JANE!

-_Lo siento Dark. Pero necesito tu ayuda. Una amiga mía me pidió que cuidara a su sobrino pero me toca operar a alguien y pensaba que tú..._

_-_¡Ah! ¡No! ¡Suficiente tengo con los dementes con los que vivo para soportar a un maldito niño del demonio!

-_Por cierto, ¿Quiénes eran esos tipos que llevaste a mi consultorio la otra vez?_

-Un amigo que vino de Japón y los otros dos de Inglaterra y como un hotel es tan malditamente caro vinieron a mi casa.

-_Oh bueno. ¿Me ayudarás? _

_-_¿Obtengo algo a cambio?

-_Convenzo a_ mamá de que te dé una tarjeta de crédito.

-¡Lo haré!

Dark colgó el teléfono.

-Esperen ¿Será bueno cuidar de un niño pequeño con estos sub-normales de los que soy fan y anti-fan?

* * *

><p>Hora: 1:00 pm<p>

Lugar: Departamento de la idiota ¡Digo! ¡Dark!

Estado actual de Dark: Fastidiada.

Estado actual de Beyond: No preguntes.

Estado actual de Light: Furioso con L

Estado actual de L: Mortalmente asustado.

Ding-Dong (Geniales mis efectos de sonido ¿No?)

-Yo abro.- Dijo Dark dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Oh maldición. Otra vez esos demonios que tocan el timbre y corren.- Dijo el mal intento de escritora.

Ding-Dong

-Oh con un demonio.- Dijo la castaña abriendo la puerta para encontrar a su perfecta hermana gemela con un niño de alrededor de seis años, castaño y de ojos negros y con carita de "yo no rompo un plato".

-¡Hola, Jane!

-Con una "#$&, ¡Que no me llames Jane!

-No digas groserías en frente del niño.- Dijo la castaña no psicópata.

-Bueno ya. ¿El bodoque tiene nombre?

-Ji-Jimmy.- El niño parecía asustado. Bueno, te encuentras con una chica aparentemente emo, con un fleco anti gravedad que solo los animes poseen que le cubre un ojo y con sonrisa psicópata.

-Bueno tengo que irme que deje a Jake Sinname a media operación solo para dejarlo aquí.- Dijo Mari con una calma marca Near.

-¡¿DEJASTE A UNO DE TUS PACIENTES A MEDIA OPERACIÓN SOLO PARA DEJAR UN NIÑO AL OTRO LADO DE LA CIUDAD!

-Ehmm ¿Si?

-Con un demonio ¡Apúrate que Jake se está haciendo más tonto a cada segundo!

Acto seguido Mari se fue.

Y el pobre niño sentía que lo dejaban en la puerta del infierno.

Muy bien... el departamento de Dark no parecía demasiado aterrador. Aterradoras serán las personas que habitan aquí.

-Bueno Jimmy ¿Qué quieres hacer? – Pregunto Dark con su mejor sonrisa. No le agradan los niños pero había una tarjeta de crédito en juego.

-No sé- Dijo el chico inocente.

-¡VUELVE AQUÍ, L!- Grito el castaño persiguiendo al mencionado pelinegro.

-¡AYUDAME JESÚS! ¡TÚ ME DEBES UNA! – Grito el pelinegro y acto seguido un rayo le cae al castaño. Ni idea de cómo porque bajo techo es técnicamente imposible.

-¡OIGAN ESTO NO ES JUSTOOOOOOOOOOO!- Grito el castaño porque su perfecta piel quedó algo quemada.

-Ahora ¿Por qué persigues a Lawli-pop?- Preguntó la psicópata.

-Dijo que tal vez él tenía más fans que yo porque a las personas les gusta más el cabello alborotado.

-¡Ya está científicamente comprobado!- Exclamó el pelinegro.

-Sí, claro y Beyond es psicólogo. – Dijo irónicamente el castaño.

* * *

><p>-Señor Beyond Birthday favor de recoger su diploma de psicología.<p>

* * *

><p>-Bueno seguramente debes tener hambre ¿No?- Dijo la castaña al niño.<p>

-¡Sí!- Dijo el chico.

-Bueno iré por algo. Por mientras los idiotas con los que vivo te cuidaran si no se matan entre sí ¿Ok?

-¡Ok!- Exclamó Jimmy

-¡Espera! ¿Nos dejaras solos con un niño?- Preguntó L.

-No creo que les cause problemas. Aparte, cada vez que salimos por alguna razón o nos arrestan o terminamos en el hospital. Y sirve que cuidan al enano.- Dijo la castaña.

Dark se dirigió a la puerta para salir dejando a los idiotas y al bodoque ese.

-Bueno... no será difícil cuidar a un niño.- Dijo B desde el refrigerador donde estaba sacando un frasco de lo que tú ya sabes.

Una sonrisa sádica se formó en los labios del niño.

* * *

><p>-Oigan chicos no querrán saber lo que... ¡OH POR KIRAAA!- Gritó la chica ante la imagen de su departamento.<p>

Bueno para ahorrarnos una descripción estaba igual o peor que la casa de Jake. Sí, con todo y el oso buscando comida en el refrigerador. Lo único diferente es el asesino pelinegro que estaba colgado como piñata amordazado en el ventilador del techo.

-¡Beyond! ¿Qué haces ahí?- Preguntó la castaña y el pelinegro solo murmuro algo intangible.

-Bueno aprovechando la situación.- Dijo la chica sacando fotos con su celular.- ¡A Facebook! Oigan. ¿Y en dónde se metieron I'm a gay y Lawli-pop?- Se preguntó la castaña.

De repente (Perdonen la frase cliché) Dark escuchó unos ruidos provenientes de su armario.

-Oh tienes que estas bromeando.- Dijo la chica dirigiéndose a su cuarto.

Y al abrir la puerta de su armario lo primero que ve es a un castaño amordazado y atado.

-Oh por amor de Kira.- Dijo la chica sacando al castaño y deshaciendo los nudos.

Finalmente le quitó el pañuelo que lo amordazaba.

-¡ESE NIÑO ES EL DEMONIO!- Gritó apenas pudo hablar.

-¿¡Él hizo todo esto?- Gritó la chica ante la información del castaño.

-¡Sí! ¡Primero ató a Ryuuzaky en no sé dónde y cuándo volteé Jack el destripador parecía piñata! Intenté huir tirándome por la ventana pero fue más rápido. – Dijo el castaño respirando pesadamente.

-¿Dónde estará L?

Continuara.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno esta es la parte donde los amenazo. ¡Reviews o Jimmy irá a su casa y los colgará como piñatas! <strong>

**Por cierto si no se pudieron imaginar a B colgado aquí les dejo una imagen.**

**http : / / 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 . blog 41 . fc2 . com / blog - entry - 354 . html # end**

**Bueno no está precisamente colgando del ventilador pero más o menos en esa pocisión lo encontró Dark.**

**¡Bye!**


	14. Capítulo 14: Death Chat

**¡Hola! **

**¡Capítulo 14! Pensé que este fic no iba a pasar de trece capítulos pero sus reviews y algunas ideas que se me ocurrieron después de fumar algo que me encontré en el estacionamiento y hasta la fecha no sé qué es lo alargaron hasta aquí y puedo asegurar que apenas vamos como a la mitad. **

**¡Gracias y espero que disfruten el capítulo!**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 14: Death Chat.<p>

-¿En dónde estará L?- Se preguntó la badficker.

-No tengo idea.- Dijo su contrario.

Dark empezó a inspeccionar toda la habitación.

Ni rastro del pelinegro.

Pero recordó un punto ciego demasiado obvio. Por alguna razón Dark se puso de cuclillas al lado de su cama.

Y una mano salió de ella.

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS!- Grito saltando para atrás.

Pero para su suerte se trataba del detective.

-Ay, L. No me des esos sustos. Demonios. ¡Eso me recordó a una escena de Another Note!- Exclamó la chica recordando cómo Misora encontró a B.

-Lo siento pero me pareció un buen lugar para esconderse del demonio.- Dijo el detective refiriéndose al niño. – Oigan ¿Y B?

-Oh, en la sala.- Dijo la castaña con una tranquilidad y hasta indiferencia que recuerda a Near.

Ding- Dong.

-Yo abro.- Dijo la casi emo.

Se dirigió a la puerta. Y la abrió.

-¡Dark! ¿¡Cómo puedes ser tan irresponsable? ¡El pobre niño se fue solo a buscarme a mi consultorio!- Le regaño Mari apenas abrió la puerta. El niño estaba al lado de ella.

-Pero...- Intentó decir algo Dark pero...

-¡Sin peros! No vuelvo a pedirte que cuides algo.

Esas palabras sonaban como coro de ángeles para la castaña casi emo.

-Pero olvídate de que le diga a mamá de la tarjeta.- Ok, paso de ser el cielo a ser el infierno ¿¡Tanto para nada?

-Oye ¿Qué hace tu amigo colgando del ventilador?- Dijo la Mari Sue (No lo escribí mal) señalando a B.

-Larga historia. Ya te puedes ir.-Dijo sacando a su "querida" hermana que bien podría ser una Sue y al niño, no sin que antes este la hiciera muecas infantiles.

-Tanto para nada.- Suspiro la chica.- Oh bueno.- Dijo tomando una foto a B que seguía colgando.

-¡A Facebook!

* * *

><p>-Bueno ya que estoy en la computadora no veo por qué no...- Dijo la casi emo entrando a una sala de chat.<p>

**El propietario Dark Casi Emo se ha conectado al salón de chat.**

Dark Casi Emo: Vaya aquí está muy solo...

Dark Casi Emo: Estoy aburrida...

Dark Casi Emo: ¡QUE ALGUIEN SE CONECTE!

**Dios del nuevo mundo se ha conectado al salón de chat.**

Dark Casi Emo: Vaya que obediente.

Dios del nuevo mundo: Fue una coincidencia ¬¬

Dark Casi Emo: No lo sé, tal vez me funcione, Light.

Dios del nuevo mundo: Sí, claro. ¬¬ Nota mi sarcasmo.

Dark Casi Emo: ¡Mínimo mi nombre de usuario es menos egocéntrico!

Dios del nuevo mundo: ¿Eso que tiene que ver?

Dark Casi Emo: Ni idea n.n A ver... ¡QUE ALGUIEN SE CONECTE!

**Amante de los dulces se ha conectado al salón de chat.**

Dark Casi Emo: Vaya sí que funciona... ¡L! ¡Qué bueno verte!

Amante de los dulces: ¡Hola! Dark-san y Light-kun ^_^

Dios del nuevo mundo: Una pregunta ¿Por qué estamos chateando cuando podemos hablar en persona? ¡Puedo ver a L desde aquí!

Amante de los dulces: (Saluda con la mano) ^_^

Dios del nuevo mundo: ¬¬

Dark Casi Emo: Ni idea. Es más, ni sabía que ustedes dos tenían una computadora.

Dios del nuevo mundo: Mi mamá dijo que me pusiera en contacto con ella ¬¬

Amante de los dulces: Aún sigo resolviendo casos. ^_^

Dios del nuevo mundo: ¡L! ¡Ya deja las "^_^"! ¡Ya sabemos que hasta con una galleta eres feliz!

Dark Casi Emo: Por cierto ¿Y B?

Dios del nuevo mundo: Sigue colgado ¬¬

Amante de los dulces: ¿Por qué nadie lo baja?

Dios del nuevo mundo: Da flojera.

Dark Casi Emo: Da flojera

Amante de los dulces: Oh, interesante.

**Misa Gothic Lolita se ha conectado al salón de chat.**

Misa Gothic Lolita: ¡Light! ¡Amor!

Dios del nuevo mundo: Oh no. Misa.

Dark Casi Emo: ¿Eres Misa Amane?

Misa Gothic Lolita: ¡Hola! ¿Tú eres la badficker que tuvieron que visitar el pervertido de Ryuuzaky, mi amor Light y un tipo que nunca vi?

Dark Casi Emo: ¡Esa soy yo!

Misa Gothic Lolita: Espero que te vaya bien ^_^... pero si se te ocurre propasarte con MI Light **te mataré... ¬¬ **

Dark Casi Emo: S-sí. O.O" (Tiembla)

Misa Gothic Lolita: Eso espero... ¬¬

Dios del nuevo mundo:...

Amante de los dulces:...

Amante de los dulces: Qué bipolar es Misa-san

**Sexy Rubio Mafioso se ha conectado al salón de chat.**

Sexy Rubio Mafioso: ¡Qué onda mundo!

Dark Casi Emo: WTF? ¿Y tú quién eres?

Sexy Rubio Mafioso: ¿Quién más? ¡El mejor sucesor de L! ¡Mejor que esa rata albina! ¡Soy...!

Dark Casi Emo: Alguien aparentemente más egocéntrico que Light ¬¬, ¿Rata albina? Definitivamente eres Mello.

Sexy Rubio Mafioso: ¡Oye! ¡No soy egocéntrico! Y ¿Tú quién eres?

Dark Casi Emo: Una escritora que vinieron a supervisar el egocéntrico de Light, Lawli y Jack el destripador versión no sé qué. Y si eres egocéntrico si te llamaste a ti mismo "Sexy Rubio Mafioso" ¬¬

Sexy Rubio Mafioso: ehhhh ¡No sé qué quieres decir con eso!

Dark Casi Emo: Ni sé cómo diablos te haces llamar sucesor de L.

Dios del nuevo mundo: ¡YA DEJEN ESE TEMA POR AMOR DE MÍ!

Sexy Rubio Mafioso: ¡Hola Kira-chan! ¿Sigues intentando quitarte ese nudo del cabello? XD

Dios del nuevo mundo: ¡Estás celoso porque mi cabello es perfecto y por el tuyo miles de personas creyeron que eras una chica!

Dark Casi Emo: Jeje ¡Yo entro en esa categoría!

Sexy Rubio Mafioso: Grrrr ¿Y L-sama?

Amante de los dulces: ¡Aquí estoy! ^_^

Sexy Rubio Mafioso: Hola L-sama. ¿Cómo le va allá?

Amante de los dulces: A pesar de que a veces hay situaciones bastante bizarras me va bien, aunque deba estar rodeado de psicópatas.

Dios del nuevo mundo: ¡Oye!

Dark Casi Emo: ¡Mínimo soy menos psicópata que B!

Misa Gothic Lolita: ¿Quién es B?

Dark Casi Emo: B es uno de los primeros sucesores de L y su inteligencia es igual de alta que la de L pero simplemente enloqueció y se fue a matar por ahí n.n

Amante de los dulces:... ni yo lo hubiera explicado mejor XD

Dios del nuevo mundo: Demonios. Dejen ese tema.

**Near sucesor de L se ha conectado al salón de chat. **

Sexy Rubio Mafioso: ¡TÚ! ¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ RATA ALBINAAA?

Near sucesor de L: No tengo intenciones de rebelar mis motivos ¬¬

Dark Casi Emo**: **¡Oh por Kira! ¡Es Near!

Sexy Rubio Mafioso: No me digas que eres fan de la rata albina ¬¬

Dark Casi Emo: ¡Sí! ¿Algún problema?

Amante de los dulces: Dark no inicies una pelea ¬¬

Dios del nuevo mundo: Demonios, seguramente cuando Beyond no está buscas a alguien para pelearte ¿Verdad?

Sexy Rubio Mafioso: ¡NO SOY EL REEMPLAZO DE ESE TIPO!

Near sucesor de L: Pues ambos tienen parecidos...

Sexy Rubio Mafioso: ¡¿QUÉ QUIERES DECIR CON ESOO?

Dios del nuevo mundo: Ambos son los segundones.

Amante de los dulces: los dos son mis sucesores.

Near sucesor de L: Ambos terminaron siendo criminales. B como asesino y tú como mafioso.

Dark Casi Emo: Y ambos tuvieron una derrota patética.

Sexy Rubio Mafioso: ¡OYE! ¡DEJEN DE COMPARARME CON B! Por cierto... creo que por lo que leí arriba ya siento un poco de lástima por el tipo. ¿Está colgado?

Dark Casi Emo: Larga historia...

Dios del nuevo mundo: Oigan creo que la cuerda de B se está...

Dark Casi Emo: ¿Qué fue ese ruido como si algo se hubiera caído del techo?

Dios del nuevo mundo: ¡OH POR MÍ! ¡B ES DEMASIADO FUERTE COMO PARA ROMPER SOGAS!

Amante de los dulces: El hecho de que alguien sea escuálido no significa que sea débil ¿Debo recordarte la paliza que te di cuando nos peleamos esa vez?

Dios del nuevo mundo: No me lo recuerdes... ¡NO! ¡OYE ESPERA! ¡¿POR QUÉ ME VES CON MIRADA PSICÓPATA? ¡¿QUÉ HACES CON ESO! ¡SE VE FILOSO! ¡AHHHHH!

**Dios del nuevo mundo se ha desconectado.**

Misa Gothic Lolita: ¿¡Light?

Amante de los dulces: ¿Qué le habrá pasado a Light-kun?

Dark Casi Emo: Creo que si te asomas un poco lo descubrirás...

**13 13 se ha conectado al salón de chat. **

13 13: Jeje, parece que el castañito no se podrá mover en un buen tiempo XD

Misa Gothic Lolita: ¡¿QUÉ HICISTES CON MI LIGHT?

13 13: En primera, tu castañito sigue vivo... por ahora... y no se escribe "hicistes" se escribe "hiciste"

Misa Gothic Lolita: Ehh ¡Nadie pidió tu opinión!

13 13: Algo me dice que no eres muy inteligente...

Misa Gothic Lolita: ¡Pervertido!

13 13: ¿Pervertido yo?

Misa Gothic Lolita: Eres escalofriantemente igual a Ryuuzaky.

Amante de los dulces: ¿Me hablaban?

13 13: No mira que nos referíamos a Near ¬¬

Dark Casi Emo: ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

13 13: Podemos matar a alguien...

Amante de los dulces: B... ¿Recuerdas qué te dije antes que viniéramos al mundo no manga/anime?

13 13: Sí y no me lo recuerdes ¬¬

**Matsuda se ha conectado al salón de chat.**

Matsuda: ¡Hola a todos! =D

**13 13 se ha desconectado.**

**Dark Casi Emo se ha desconectado.**

**Amante de los dulces se ha desconectado.**

**Misa Gothic Lolita se ha desconectado.**

**Sexy Rubio Mafioso se ha desconectado.**

**Near sucesor de L se ha desconectado.**

Matsuda: ¿Uh? ¡¿POR QUÉ SIEMPRE ME PASA ESTOO?

**Matsuda se ha desconectado.**

Continuara...

* * *

><p><strong>¡Perdón la tardanza! Este capítulo estuvo más difícil de lo que creí pero espero que haya valido la pena. Bueno algo que yo escribí no vale la pena ni de parpadear. También perdonen el formato script y los emoticonos pero creo que está justificado.<strong>

**¡Reviews!**


	15. Capítulo 15: Este Cuerpo No es Mío

**¡Hola! **

**Espero que disfruten su lectura aún con tan pésima calidad. No sé ustedes pero el título del capítulo me recordó a una película xD. **

-.-.-.-.-

Capítulo 15: Este Cuerpo... No es Mío.

-¡Unos ajustes más y habré terminado!- Exclamó Alex ante su nuevo invento, un rayo extraño con botones de colores, un panel de control y todo eso que por el momento me da flojera escribir... espera un momento.

...

...

...

Volví.- Pero ni idea de qué hace... Jmh...-Se quedó pensando el pelinegro.- Ya sé con qué probarlo.

Acto seguido el niño se dirigió a una jaula que había por ahí y sacó un pequeño ratón blanco.

El ratón se escapó de sus manos.

-¡No! ¡Espera!- Alex empezó a jugar "el gato y el ratón" con... ehmm ¿Un ratón?

-¡Vuelve aquí!- Alex lo perseguía y el ratón dio una vuelta brusca directo al panel de control y el niño no calculo bien el salto.

-¡TE TENGO!- Alex saltó pero terminó activando el rayo.

-¿Uh? ¡¿A dónde se fue?- Oh, por todas las almas del infierno...

Se dirige al departamento de Dark...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡BEYOOOND! ¡AHORA SI VOY A MATARTE!- Gritaba furibunda la badficker desde su habitación.

-¿Ahora qué? ¿Descubriste que hasta una paloma es mejor escritor que tú?- Pregunto el asesino recargándose en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados con una media sonrisa burlona.

-¡No estoy para juegos, Birthday! ¡Llenaste mi disco duro de pornografía Yuri!- Le gritó la chica.

-¿Cómo supiste que era yo?- Preguntó Birthday. Dark es posiblemente la mayor idiota que el asesino ha descubierto ¿Ahora es detective? ¡Ja!

-Porque hay exactamente mil trecientos trece archivos que descargaste de no sé dónde y si separas los números quedan trece y trece. Ósea queda BB.- Expuso la casi emo. ¡Hasta que demuestra inteligencia! ¡Un aplauso para la casi emo!

-Ahora crees que eres la zorra de Misora. Descubriste mi pequeña venganza Niehehehe- Se rió el oji rojo.

-¿Venganza? ¿Por qué?- Preguntó la castaña.

-¡Por dejarme colgando del ventilador!- Le reprochó B.

-Oh... era eso.- Dijo la casi emo tratando de recordar.

-¡L! ¡AHORA SÍ TE MATARÉ!- Gritó Light persiguiendo al único no psicópata de ahí.

L apenas entró a la habitación de Dark se escondió detrás de la única femenina del lugar.

-¡Dark! ¡Escóndeme!- Exclamó el pelinegro asustado.

-¿Ahora qué dijiste sobre su cabello?- Preguntó la casi emo esperando cualquier tontería de Lawliet. ¿Es su imaginación o todos aparentan ser más inteligentes en el anime/manga/novela ligera no muy famosa que digamos?

-No, Ahora dije algo sobre su ego.- Respondió el detective.

- ¿Qué le dijiste, Lawli?- Preguntó el contrario del detective.

-Que su ego es demasiado grande...

-¡Ahí estás!- Grito el castaño señalando al pelinegro apenas llegó a la habitación.

-Oh demonios.- Maldijo L.

Pero antes de que los castaños**s** agredieran a los pelinegros por insultar su ego/heterosexualidad algo los dejó inconscientes...

-.- -.- -.-

L despertó. Aunque por alguna razón sintió su pecho algo más pesado.

-¿Uh? ¡¿Por qué puedo verme a mí mismo!- Exclamó el detective al verse inconsciente a su lado izquierdo. Y sí, ese no era Beyond.

Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo. ¿Desde cuándo su cabello le tapaba uno de sus ojos? ¿Y desde cuando es castaño?

Fue a verse en el espejo que Dark tenía en la sala.

-¡¿PERO QUÉ?- Gritó Elle.

-¿Uh? ¿Qué pasó, Dark? ¿Descubriste tu homosexualidad?- Esa voz era la de... ¿Light?

-¿Light?- Pregunto el/la pelinegro/castaña.

-¿Eh? Aparte de idiota, ciega. ¡No me confundas con el pelos castañitos ese!- Pero Beyond Birthday notó un cambio en su voz.

-Oye. ¿Por qué mi voz suena diferente?- Se preguntó B más para sí mismo. Esa voz no le pertenecía a él.

-¡¿B? ¡Mírate!- Le ordeno ¿La chica? ¿El detective? Ni idea.

-¿Qué demonios...? ¡OH POR TODAS LAS ALMAS DEL INFIERNOO!- Gritó B al ver que pues... ¿Cómo lo digo sin que suene obsceno?

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó ¿L? al despertarse.

-¿Quién eres?- Preguntó B/Light a "L"

-¿Desde cuándo te da por preguntar estupideces, Lightito?- Definitivo. Quien estaba en el cuerpo del pelinegro era la casi emo.

-Ehmm... sabes... pasó algo MUY divertido...- Dijo... oh no... ¿Por qué Dark se estaba viendo a sí misma? ¿De repente llego Mari Sue y se puso su ropa?

-¡¿Qué demonios...? ¡¿Qué pasó?- Pregunto a gritos la casi emo ahora en el cuerpo del detective.

-Tengo tanta idea cómo tú, Idiota.- Le contestó el asesino ahora castaño.

Los tres oyeron un quejido. Si Lawliet estaba el cuerpo de la casi emo, la casi emo en el cuerpo del detective, el backup en el del castaño, entonces quien estaba en el cuerpo de B es...

-Oigan. ¿Por qué me puedo ver a mí mismo? ¡¿Y por qué siento que estoy más enano?- Exclamó Light al ver a Beyond ahora en su cuerpo.

-¡No estoy enano! ¡Solo estoy encorvado!- Le aclaró el ahora castaño.

-¡Mides dos cabezas menos que yo!

-Enderézate.- Le ordeno B/Light para que dejara de burlarse de su estatura.

-Aparentemente Beyond es más alto que tú.- comentó la casi emo en el cuerpo del detective.

-No molestes...- Dijo amargado el castaño ahora en el cuerpo del asesino.

-Oigan...- Dijo la casi emo en el cuerpo del detective con un hilo de voz.- ¿Cómo voy al baño?

-...- Silencio absoluto. Para alguien que toda su vida fue una mujer ir al baño en el cuerpo de un hombre no sería sencillo.

Tanto Light como Birthday miraron al pelinegro ahora en el cuerpo de la badficker.

-Está bien...- Dijo con resignación el detective... demonios ¿Algún dia la autora dejara de meterlo en situaciones tan incomodas?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Hiciste un desastre ahí adentro.- Comentó el pelinegro (Ahora castaña) por lo que hizo la casi emo en el baño.

-¡En mi defensa...! ¡Es la primera vez que lo hago como hombre!- Se excusó la chica/chico.

Ding-dong.

-Yo abro.- Dijo Dark/L

-¡Dark! ¡Estaba probando uno de mis experimentos y accidentalmente terminé activándolo y según las coordenadas aterrizó aquí! ¿Está todo bien?

-Bien... es una palabra que no puede usarse para nuestra situación...

Continuara...


	16. Capítulo 16: ¡Esto No es Lo Que Parece!

**¡Hola! **

**¡PERDÓN! ¡PERDÓN! ¡PERDÓN! ¡PERDÓN! ¡PERDÓN! ¡Per– Auch! No hacía falta que me golpearas para que me callé. **

**Perdonen la tardanza pero aunque casi siempre tengo inspiración para la comedia la mayoría de mis más ****pervertidas/****geniales ideas las tengo cuando estoy leyendo una caja de cereal (?) Por favor. No preguntes.**

**Y ciertamente ayer pensaba algo muy serio y que todo otaku que se respete llega a pensar alguna vez "¿Sería bueno que fuera mangaka?" y bueno debieron verme investigando por internet, si es necesario ir a Japón, cuál es la edad mínima, si tendrás contacto con los ovnis, etc.**

**Por cierto habrá un poco de OoC por parte de L (Ahora en el cuerpo de Dark) pero creo que las hormonas femeninas tienen que ver con esto. **

**Bueno ya no los aburro con mis problemas. ¡Comience la acción! **

* * *

><p>Capítulo 16: ¡Esto No es Lo Que Parece!<p>

– Déjenme ver si entendí... L está en el cuerpo de Dark y Dark en el de L, Light en el de Beyond y Beyond en el de Light. – Dijo el niño. – Aparentemente mi experimento sirve para cambiar de cuerpo a las personas.

– ¿Tienes idea de cómo volveremos a la normalidad? – Preguntó L/Dark. ¡Ja! Deberían ver a Dark con una camiseta blanca de manga larga y los pantalones holgados de L y sin peinarse.

–Ni idea... pero buscare alguna solución.- Dijo Alex. – Aunque no garantizo que sea rápido.

–Si no lo haces rápido... I will kill you... – Dijo lúgubremente Beyond/Light amenazando al niño con una navaja. Oh demonios... Light se ve muy diferente con una camiseta negra de manga larga y pantalones holgados al estilo Beyond... ¡¿OH PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS? ¡LIGHT ESTÁ DESPEINADO! ¡REPITO! ¡LIGHT ESTÁ DESPEINADO! ¡ESTO NO ES UN SIMULACRO! ¡ESTO NO ES UN SIMULACRO!

–Ehmm Dark... ¿Puedes decirle a tu amigo que no me amenace?

– ¡Beyond! ¡Deja al niño! Serás idiota. – Le regañó la/el emo/detective. Oh demonios... si antes L parecía emo deberían verlo con una camiseta negra y el pelo cubriéndole un ojo. No sé ustedes pero se ve más como Beyond que como L.

– ¡No soy idiota! ¡Hija de $%&! – Le gritó Birthday, oh demonios... creí que Light diciendo groserías solo pasaba en mis más extraños, retorcidos y vomitivos sueños.

-¡%&#!- Pelinegro/a y castaño empezaron con los mejores insultos que se sabían y que no especificare porque después tendría que poner el rating "M"

-Ehmm mejor iré a casa a buscar una solución...- Dijo Alex para no seguir escuchando a la pareja de idiotas, bueno solo Dark es idiota, si Beyond fuera idiota, Another Note no hubiera pasado de los dos capítulos.

-¡$%&#/!- Gritó B/Light

- ¡Vete a la $%&)=!- Le respondió Dark/L

-¡AH! ¡VOY A MATARTE!- Bien... B/Light y Dark/L acaban de recurrir a la violencia física.

-¡Light! ¡Debemos separarlos! ¿Light?- L/Dark estaba confuso por la mirada extraña de Light/Beyond

-Oye... me veo genial enojado...- Bien... esto no podría ser más incómodo.

-¡Oigan B! ¡Dark! Dejen de... ¡UGH!- Acto seguido el detective (Ahora en el cuerpo de la casi emo) cayó al suelo con un dolor extraño en... bueno... ustedes saben...

-¿L? ¿Qué te pasó?- Preguntó Light/Beyond acercándose al detective. Tanto Dark/L y B/Light dejaron de pelear para ver el estado del detective.

-Siento un dolor extraño...- Dijo Elle.

-Oh... no... ¡Ya pasaron veintiocho dias!- Exclamó la casi emo ahora en el cuerpo del pelinegro.

-¡Ósea que lo que estoy sintiendo son...!- La casi emo asintió.- Estoy odiando ser mujer. – Dijo con resignación el ex-pelinegro.

-Adivina cómo me sentí yo con las imágenes hentai de esta idiota.- Dijo B/Light señalando con el pulgar a la/el castaña/pelinegro

-Bien... no contento con cambiar de cuerpo y género... L está sufriendo cólicos.- Dijo la chica llevándose la palma de la mano a la frente.

* * *

><p>-Bien, L... solo las desenvuelves, le quitas el papel que tienen atrás y la colocas en la ropa interior.- Le explicaba DarkL a L/Dark

-Ok... pero me da miedo ver tu ropa interior. – Dijo el detective.

-Créeme... veras más que solo eso...

* * *

><p>-Son muy incomodas...- Se quejó el detective desde el baño<p>

– Lo sé pero a menos de que quieras ensuciarte vas a tener que usarlas.- Dijo la chica ahora en el cuerpo del detective quien se encontraba afuera en la puerta.

– ¿Cómo las mujeres soportan tener esto todo el tiempo en su ropa interior?- Se preguntó el detective agradeciendo haber sido varón toda su vida.

– De hecho tienes que cambiarla cada cuatro horas.- Le indicó la chica haciéndole de ginecóloga.

– Oye... ¿Cómo soportas tener esto en el pecho? ¡Me estoy encorvando no precisamente porque estoy acostumbrado!

-¿Y desde cuándo te quejas tanto, L?- Se preguntó la chica.

-¡Desde que soy una chica! Demonios. Me estoy poniendo sentimental.- Le respondió L/Dark.

– Solo uso copa B... – Se dijo la chica más para sí misma negando con la cabeza y sosteniendo su frente con una mano.

-¿Me hablaste?- Dijo Beyond/Light llegando.

-¡Claro que no, Backup!- Le regañó la chica.

Acto seguido L salió del baño.

-Se siente extraño...- Dijo L mirando hacia abajo.

-Así se siente la primera vez pero te acostumbraras.- Dijo la chica como si fuera cualquier cosa.

-Si esto es ahora no quiero saber cómo será para bañarme...- Se lamentó el pelinegro.

Hombres... tomen nota, ni se les ocurra decirles a su novia/esposa/pareja que es más difícil ser varón que mujer que como comprenderán... no es cierto.

* * *

><p><strong>Hora: <strong>3:58 Pm

**Lugar**: Afuera de una tienda.

**Estado actual de Dark/L: **En shock

**Estado actual de L/Dark: **Incómodo con "ciertos" asuntos femeninos y con un **HORRIBLE **dolor muy conocido por las lectoras. Y con algo de vergüenza ajena.

**Estado actual de Beyond/Light: **Sufriendo de vergüenza ajena.

**Estado actual de Light/Beyond: **Con ganas de morirse ahí mismo.

Miles de pares de ojos veían con sorpresa al cuarteto de subnormales que tenemos por protagonistas.

Ellos no estaban precisamente en el mejor estado... Dark (En el cuerpo de Elle) y Light (En el cuerpo de Beyond) en una posición algo... tú sabes...

El detective (Atrapado en el cuerpo de la badficker) estaba que se retorcía en el suelo.

Beyond (Light) fingiendo que no conocía a los otros tres tipos.

¿Cómo pasó esto?

Mejor te lo explico con un flashback.

* * *

><p>"<em>Estaban los psicópatas (y L) en el departamento de Dark cuando de repente... hicieron un descubrimiento aterrador.<em>

– _¡Ya no hay shampoo! – Gritó el asesino en masas atrapado en el cuerpo del asesino serial. _

– _¿Y? – Dijo con desinterés el pelinegro psicópata en el cuerpo del mal intento de dios._

– _¡¿Cómo qué "Y"? – Le gritó el castaño/pelinegro. _

– _Cualquier persona sobrevive sin eso... – Dijo el pelinegro (Ahora castaño) olvidando que estaba hablando con el mal intento de dios._

– _¡Iré por más! – Dijo decidido Light/Beyond. _

– _¡Ah no! ¡La última vez que te dejamos ir solo a no sé dónde terminamos recogiéndote en un hospital de China! – Le gritó la casi emo (Ahora en el cuerpo del detective) apareciendo de no sé dónde, recordando lo que tuvo que pagar por culpa de Light. _

_.-.-.-.-.-._

– _¿Por qué vinimos todos? – Preguntó Light/Beyond _

– _Simple. No puedo dejar solo a B con L. – Explicó la/el chica/detective._

– _No estamos en un fic como para que fuera a violarlo. – Dijo B con un poco de fastidio._

– _Eso todavía no lo sabemos. – Respondió la/el castaña/pelinegro._

– _¿Lo del fic o lo otro? – Pregunto L (En el cuerpo de Dark)_

– _Ambas... _

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

– _Oye Light... – Lo llamo la castaña ahora pelinegro _

– _¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó el castaño (Ahora pelinegro)_

– _¿Qué shampoo usas? – Preguntó la chica/chico _

– _Ehh... es algo secreto... – Respondió Light sonrojándose de la vergüenza, cosa que no pudo disimular ante la palidez de Beyond. _

–"_No sabía que Beyond se veía lindo sonrojado"– Pensó la chica lo que la autora está pensando en estos precisos momentos. _

_.-.-.-.-.-.-._

– _Bueno ya tenemos todo... – Dijo la/el castaña/pelinegro_

_Pero... _

_Tropezó con una hormiga. _

– _¿¡Por qué siempre tropiezan conmigo? – Se quejó la susodicha hormiga negra._

_Y Light (En el cuerpo del pelinegro psicópata) quien iba detrás de ella/él terminó tropezando con Dark/L_

_Quedando en una posición bastante extraña..."_

* * *

><p>– Mami... ¿Qué están haciendo esos hombres? – Dijo un niño de alrededor de cuatro años señalando a L y Beyond (Quienes realmente son Dark y Light)<p>

– ¡Para hacer eso, búsquense un cuarto! – Les gritó un hombre.

Acto seguido Dark (En el cuerpo del detective) solo pudo decir– ¡Esto no es lo que parece!

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno esto es todo por ahora... ¡Reviews o te caerá la maldición de Dark! ¿Qué cuál es esa maldición? Simple. Tener mala suerte y que casi todas tus vergüenzas terminan siendo públicas. <strong>


	17. Regresando a La Extraña Normalidad

Capítulo 17: Regresando a La Extraña Normalidad

– ¡¿De verdad? ¡Eres bastante rápido, Alex! – Dijo la chica (En el cuerpo del detective) al teléfono.

– ¿En tu casa? Ok, Bye – Se despidió para después colgar su celular. Se dirigió a la sala. – ¡Oigan, chicos!

– ¿Qué pasó, Dark? – Preguntó Elle.

– ¡Al fin Alex encontró una solución! – Exclamó Dark/L

– Bien... andar en el cuerpo del cara-bonita no es precisamente algo que me agrade. – Comentó el asesino serial atrapado en el cuerpo del asesino en masas.

– ¡Oye! ¡Tampoco es agradable estar en el tuyo, Backup! – Le contestó Light/Beyond

– ¡Los dos ya cállense! Demonios – Maldijo la/el chica/o

– Oye Dark... ¿No crees que maldices demasiado? – Preguntó la voz de la cordura, L.

– ¿Y tú no crees que comes demasiados dulces? – Le respondió fugazmente.

–...– Silencio por parte de Lawli.

– Eso creí... bueno volveré a mi lectura importante y cuando termine nos vamos... – Dijo Dark retomando su lectura importante.

– Eh, Dark... ¿Tu "lectura importante" es una caja de cereal? – Preguntó L confundido/a

– Shh ¡Estoy a punto de resolver el acertijo!

Cómo si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, los tres giraron los ojos. ¿Qué más se puede esperar de la casi emo, de sus extraños conocidos o de la autora?

* * *

><p>– Contraseña – Dijo la voz electrónica de la computadora.<p>

– Permítanme... – Acto seguido Dark/L saco un objeto de su bolsillo.

– Dark ¿Cuánto tiempo llevabas con la navaja? – Preguntó Light/Beyond

– Todo el día. – Y la/el chica/chico encajó la navaja en el timbre (En donde se escuchaba la voz electrónica) y la puerta se abrió.

– Y es por eso que me das miedo... – Dijo el único/a no psicópata del cuarteto.

* * *

><p>– Bueno, primero que nada, los cuatro párense ahí. – Les indicó el niño pelinegro señalando una "X" roja pintada en el piso (¡Qué original!, nota mi sarcasmo)<p>

– ¿Esto es realmente seguro? – Preguntó Light/Beyond no muy convencido una vez que se paró ahí junto con Lawli y los otros psicópatas.

– No tengo idea. ¡Pero habrá que averiguarlo! – Exclamó el niño jalando una palanca.

* * *

><p>– ¡AAAAAAAAAAH! ¿¡PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS? – Gritó la casi emo al ver que... si bien no se encontraba en el cuerpo de L se encontraba en el de B.<p>

– ¡QUITAMELO! ¡QUITAMELO! – Gritaba histérica Dark/Beyond dando saltitos que sinceramente dejaban a Birthday en ridículo.

– ¡Por dios, niña! ¡Ya deja de saltar, con un demonio! – Le regañó Birthday que en estos momentos se encontraba en el cuerpo de la chica.

– Demonios, L. ¿Por qué siempre estás tan encorvado? ¡Me duele la espalda! – Se quejó Light/L

– Los dos castaños sí que son quejumbrosos... – Dijo Alex volviendo a bajar la palanca.

* * *

><p>– ¡ME QUIERO MORIR AQUÍ MISMO! – Gritó Light al ver que terminó en el cuerpo de su contraria (Dark)<p>

– Si insistes... – Dijo Beyond quien terminó en el cuerpo de Lawli, acercándose a Light con una navaja, la misma que tenía Dark cuando abrió la puerta.

– ¡Era una expresión! – Aclaró el castaño/a

– No siento mucha diferencia... – Comentó L/Beyond – aunque veo los nombres de todos y unos números raros.

– ¡Bienvenido a mi mundo, Lawli-pop! – Le dijo Beyond/L

– ¡Por Kira! ¡Cámbienme ahora! – Grito Dark quien se encontraba en el cuerpo del casi dios.

– ¡Ahora sí lo haré bien! ¡Sino dejo de llamarme Takeshi Obata!

– ¡Alex! ¡Ese es el nombre de quien ilustró Death Note! – Le gritó Dark/Light

– ¡Igual ahora sí me sale bien! – Gritó el pequeño pelinegro volviendo a jalar la palanca.

* * *

><p>Llegaron al edificio donde vivía Dark (Que extrañamente hasta ahora se me ocurre mencionar)<p>

Si te lo preguntas... ya todos en el cuerpo (Y género) con el que nacieron.

Tomaron el ascensor y pararon en el piso trece, aunque bueno, a pesar de las malditas creencias de que el trece es de mala suerte lo habían puesto como trece, pero da igual, todos sabemos que eso del piso trece es mentira ¿Verdad? ¿¡Verdad? ¡¿¡VERDAD! Aunque me mires así sabes que terminaré haciendo lo que quiero así que le diré piso trece ¿Alguna objeción? ¿No? Perfecto.

Y entraron al departamento de Dark, la cual por el momento no tendrá número por falta de imaginación de la autora.

– Uf, me alegra que todo esto terminara. – Dijo la casi emo sentándose en el sofá.

– Y a mí me alegra volver a ser hombre. – Comentó el detective. Demonios, aunque conocía el funcionamiento del cuerpo femenino todo lo tomó por sorpresa ¡Hasta se puso sentimental por un momento!

Dark se dirigió a su cuarto y agarró su laptop que se encontraba en su cama, abrió su correo electrónico y descubrió un mensaje...

– ¡OH POR KIRAA! – Gritó la chica ante el mensaje.

– ¿Qué demonios pasa? – Preguntó Beyond de malhumor saliendo de quién sabe dónde.

– ¡Beyond! ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? – Preguntó confundida la casi emo.

– No tengo idea. – Contesto inocente.

– Bueno no importa. ¡Entré! – Exclamó la chica emocionada.

– ¿Entraste a qué? ¿A la lista de "Las cinco personas más estúpidas del planeta" en el puesto número dos? – Dijo irónico el pelinegro.

– ¡Claro que no, Backup! Oye, si soy el puesto dos. ¿Quién es el uno? – Preguntó la castaña.

– Tu amigo ese de la sierra eléctrica. – Dijo Beyond sin interés de recordar el nombre de Jake Sinname.

– Bueno no importa ¡Entré a un concurso de televisión! – Exclamó la chica emocionada.

– ¿De qué tipo? – Perfecto, si la chica entraba a un concurso físico haría el ridículo y podría burlarse de ella durante el resto del mes y si era un concurso mental haría uno peor y la podría molestar toda su vida y posiblemente después de su muerte.

– El típico concurso de preguntas y respuestas ¡Y el ganador se lleva un millón de dólares! – Bien... la chica ya se ilusiono...

¿Será buena idea que ella vaya?

¡La respuesta en el próximo capítulo! (¡Me vale que esto no sea la televisión!)

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! <strong>

**Bueno antes de que te vayas quiero hacer una pequeña encuesta ¿Quisieras que haya algo entre Dark y uno de los personajes? Y en caso de que sí ¿Cuál de los tres? ¿Habría un triángulo amoroso? La respuesta me la puedes mandar por review o mensaje privado. **

**¡Bye!**


	18. Capítulo 18: ¡Yo Sé la Respuesta!

Capítulo 18: ¡Yo Sé la Respuesta!

– Bien el programa es a las ocho pero debo llegar a las 7:30 pm. – Dijo la chica a los personajes que todos conocemos, queremos y a veces odiamos.

– Dark, ¿Para qué lo dices si ya estamos aquí? – Pregunta el mejor peinado del cuarteto, Light.

– Ni idea ¡Pero voy a ganar! – Gritó la chica con un puño alzado.

– Si es el típico concurso de preguntas y respuestas es obvio que vas a perder. – No creo que haga falta decir quien dijo eso.

– Jeje, muy gracioso, Beyond. – Dijo la casi emo sarcástica.

– Fue un placer~. – Canturreó el asesino en serie.

– Demonios. – Dijo la castaña rodando los ojos.

– Oigan, creo que esos son la competencia de Dark. – Dijo el pelinegro señalando a tres sujetos, uno de traje bastante peinadito al estilo Light curiosamente también castaño, un pelinegro con cara psicópata pero con ojos negros y otro que parecía el gemelo del anterior pero menos psicópata.

– Oye, se parecen a ustedes. – Dijo la casi emo ante el parecido de su competencia con los personajes de Death Note.

– Él no es tan guapo como yo. – Dijeron al unísono los tres, no sé ustedes pero yo estoy de acuerdo ¡Nadie es tan guapo como ellos! Cof, cof, lo siento me dejé llevar.

– Bueno puede que sea cierto, pero más bien me preocupa si son tan inteligentes. – Se preguntaba Dark analizando la situación. Aunque tenga personalidad de idiota puede que de repente sea inteligente...

Ni yo misma me creí lo anterior.

– Bueno, siento ganas de algo dulce. – Acto seguido el oji rojo sacó un bote de mermelada de fresa de sus pantalones.

– Ehh ¿Beyond? ¿Qué hacía un bote de mermelada en tus pantalones? – Preguntó la castaña algo perturbada.

– Créeme, guardo muchas cosas en mis pantalones. – Respondió el pelinegro dejando con muchas dudas a los dos personajes y a Dark.

– Sin comentarios... – Dijo la castaña.

Beyond terminó su mermelada a los diecisiete segundos.

– ¿Diecisiete? ¡Rompí mi propio record! – Celebró el pelinegro, tanto que arrojo el frasco vacío por los aires.

– ¡Ouch! – Se quejó uno de los competidores, demonios, le dio al que se parece a Light.

– ¡Oh por dios! ¡Necesita atención médica! – Gritó uno que pasaba por ahí.

– ¡Beyond! ¡No podrías ser más descuidado! – Lo regañó el otro pelinegro que en esos momentos estaba comiendo un helado.

*Pone música de suspenso*

Pero el helado estaba tan derretido que goteaba...

Y el helado derretido terminó en el suelo...

Otro de los competidores, más precisamente el que se parece a Beyond estaba pasando...

Y...

Se resbaló con el helado...

*Quita música de suspenso*

– ¡Oh maldición! – Maldijo el personaje de poca relevancia.

– ¡Otro para la ambulancia! – Gritó el mismo tipo que pasaba por ahí.

– Pero que idiotas son ustedes dos. – Se quejó Light quien movió el brazo hacía la derecha y otro de los concursantes que pasaba por ahí se llevó tremendo golpe en el estómago.

– ¿Decías algo, Light? – Preguntó Lawli-pop divertido.

– No molestes. – Dijo algo amargado el castaño.

– ¡Oh no! ¡Si no tenemos concursantes no habrá programa! – Exclamó el productor.

– ¡Fueron ellos! – Los acusó infantilmente la casi emo.

– Ustedes... ¿Saben que arruinaron el programa y les quitaron la oportunidad a esos hombres de tener una vida mejor? – Dijo el productor haciendo sentir algo de culpa a L y a Light. ¿Esperabas a Beyond sintiéndose culpable? ¡Ja!

– Ahora que lo pienso... – Dijo el productor pensativo. – Ustedes tres irán en representación de ellos ¿Bien?

– Ehh, si con eso podemos disculparnos. – Dijo el pelinegro

– ¡Bien ya está dicho! – Exclamó el productor.

– Oh demonios... ¿Por qué nunca me va bien? – Se preguntó la castaña. Las probabilidades de que les ganara a los tres genios que odiaban perder... eran nulas.

* * *

><p>– ¡Bienvenidos al programa...! ¡Yo sé la respuesta! – Anunció la conductora, un momento ¿Qué hace la hermana de Dark ahí?<p>

– ¡¿Mari? ¡¿Ahora eres conductora de un programa de tele! – Le preguntó la chica a su hermana.

– Bueno, me habían pedido que viniera. – Dijo inocente.

– ¡Bueno aquí presentaremos a los concursantes! – Exclamo la castaña.

Y bueno en pantalla empezaron a mostrar las fichas de los concursantes.

**Nombre**: ¿?

**Alias**: Dark

**Edad:** 18 años

**Ocupación:** Estudiante/Badficker profesional/Casi emo.

**Arrestos por semana**: 9

**Estado civil**: Soltera y virgen (Según ella, pero se duda)

**Logros**: Sobrevivir a sus situaciones tan de fic escrito por una novata.

**Sexualidad**: Heterosexual

**Grado de perversión**: Muy alto.

Y bueno pusieron una foto de ella donde salía siendo arrestada después de una borrachera.

– ¡Hey! ¡Quiten esa foto!

– Está bien... – Dijo fastidiada Mari.

Bien solo aparecía ella amenazando a la cámara con un cuchillo cubierto de sustancia roja.

– Ehh ¿Desde cuándo yo hago cosplay de Beyond Birthday? – Se preguntó a sí misma.

**Nombre**: ¿?

**Alias:** Ryuuzaky, L

**Edad:** 25 años

**Ocupación**: Detective/Adicto a la glucosa.

**Arrestos por semana**: 0

**Estado civil:** Soltero para suerte de muchas.

**Logros:** Arrestar a qué sé yo de miles de criminales, resolver miles de casos, sobrevivir a tanta glucosa que consume y tener más fangirls que el mismo protagonista de la serie.

**Sexualidad:** Heterosexual aparentemente, de nuevo, para suerte de muchas.

**Grado de perversión:** Medianamente alto.

Bien... ahora la foto y... ¡¿Qué demonios?

Damas y caballeros. En la foto de L sale besándose con Light.

– ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS? – Gritaron al mismo tiempo ambos genios.

– Oops. Error de producción. ¡La foto real! – Dijo la castaña.

Bueno L ahora salió comiendo pastel. Inserte suspiro general de las fans de este desaliñado pero atractivo detective.

– Bueno ¡El siguiente!

**Nombre:** Beyond Birthday

**Alias:** BB

**Edad**: 20 años según mis cálculos.

**Ocupación:** Asesino serial/Adicto a la mermelada de fresa/Psicópata.

**Arrestos por semana:** 9

**Estado civil:** Soltero (Para suerte mía *¬*)

**Logros**: Asesinar a tres personas sin dejar rastro alguno, comer un frasco de mermelada entero en diecisiete segundos y arrastrarse a velocidades inhumanas.

**Sexualidad**: Heterosexual.

**Grado de perversión:** Exageradamente alto ¡Deja de mirar el trasero de la conductora por dios!

Ahora la foto...

– ¡¿PERO QUÉ &#"%! – Gritó B al ver su imagen.

Acto seguido, la gran mayoría del público femenino sufre de una intensa hemorragia nasal, incluyendo a la conductora y a la badficker.

¿Recuerdas las imágenes hentai que Dark les enseñó hace varios capítulos? Ahora resulta que... si bien no lo pusieron como mujer, esa imagen dejaba que se viera ABSOLUTAMENTE TODO y sin nada de censura y... ¡OH POR DIOS! *Hemorragia nasal*

Y aunque la cambiaron... seguía siendo hentai.

– ¡Por amor de...! ¡¿QUÉ NO TIENEN NADA MÁS? ¡SOLO QUITENLA! – Les gritó Beyond quien contenía las ganas de arrojarles un cuchillo a quien osara burlarse.

- Ehh ¿El siguiente?

**Nombre:** Light Yagami

**Alias: **Kira

**Edad: **18-23 un númerito por ahí.

**Ocupación: **Estudiante.

**Arrestos por semana: **0

**Estado civil: **Soltero pero si se te ocurre acercarte cierta rubia va a anotarte en su Death Note.

**Logros: **Matar millones de criminales, que miles de personas lo consideren un dios, tener miles de fangirls aunque estas sean menos que las fans del pelinegro y no despeinarse en el proceso.

**Sexualidad: **Posiblemente asexual. Para desgracia de muchas.

**Grado de perversión: **Tan bajo que empieza a ser preocupante.

La foto...

- ¡POR QUE DEMONIOS VOLVIERON A PONER ESA! - Gritó el castaño porque volvieron a poner la foto en donde se besa con L.

– Bueno... ahora la primera pregunta...- Dijo la conductora para cortar el capítulo.

Continuara...

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! <strong>

**Perdón si tardé pero me puse a escribir un capítulo extra (Ya saben, de esos que no tienen continuidad cronologica) de este fic que se alargó tanto que tuve que dividirlo en dos partes. Quizá ponga las partes más tarde pero dejenme las termino. **

**Aproposito, aún no voy a poner el romance pero esperen unos dos capítulos más y pueden sorprenderse. **

**¡Bye! **


	19. Aparecer en TV No es la Mejor Idea

**¡Hola!**

**¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! ¡Per-auch! No hacía falta que me golpearas (Beyond: ¿Tú repitiendo un chiste? ¡Pero qué raro!) Grrrr ¡Cállate Beyond! Bueno... tenía la inspiración a niveles tan bajos que Tsugumi Ohba estaría decepcionado y aparte les digo una cosa antes de comenzar este bizarro capítulo (Beyond: Igual que todos) ¡Qué te calles, Beyond! Dios, ni siquiera en mis notas... ¿Eh? ¿En qué estaba? Ah sí, verán, la escena mostrada a continuación tiene bastante parecido a otra que me encontré en otro fic, se llama "L Bello Durmiente" de Kakushi Miko (Cómo por el capítulo 6) y bueno para evitar algún tipo de denuncia por plagio tuve que enviar un mensaje a la autora y todo eso y... ¿Qué mejor empiece y deje de aburrir con mis problemas? Ok ¡Comenzamos! **

* * *

><p>Capítulo 19: Aparecer en TV No es La Mejor Idea.<p>

– Primera pregunta. – Dijo la conductora recibiendo un sobre de un tipo que llego de no sé dónde, ustedes deben saber que ese sobre contenía las preguntas y respuestas. – ¿Es posible matar a alguien de hemorragia interna sin que se le rompa ningún órgano?

– ¡No es posible! – Contestó rápidamente Birthday presionando el botón rojo.

– Correcto, el primer punto se lo lleva Beyond. Segunda pregunta ¿Cuántas apuñaladas se necesitan para matar a una persona?

– ¡Una! ¡Si se le ataca directamente al cuello muere instantáneamente! – Exclamó el pelinegro con algo de alegría, al fin podía hacer uso de sus conocimientos sobre asesinatos para poder ganarle a L en algo.

Hablando de los demás, el otro pelinegro sabía algunas respuestas pero debía admitir que Beyond es bastante rápido, mientras que ambos castaños no sabían mucho sobre el tema.

Algo me dice que esto será interesante...

– Tercera pregunta. ¿Qué es lo más difícil de matar a alguien?

– ¡Matar a alguien! – Todos se le quedaron viendo raro a Dark. – Las personas, en otras palabras, los humanos, no han sido diseñados para morir así de fácil. Sorprendentemente los humanos son criaturas fuertes.

Adicionalmente, las personas tienen la tendencia a resistirse a ser asesinados. Nadie quiere que lo maten, y hay un buen chance de que intenten matarte de vuelta. La fuerza física en los humanos no varía mucho, y en una pelea uno a uno, ganar puede ser algo difícil. – Créeme, a veces la redacción de Mello puede enseñarte cosas importantes.

No sé si haga falta explicar que Beyond no pudo contestar porque dudo mucho que él leyera Another Note. Digo, leer algo que te recordaría que una "zorra" (Cómo le dice Beyond a Misora) frustró tu intento de suicidio es algo insano hasta para el pelinegro.

– Correcto, cuarta pregunta. ¿Cuál es la utilidad de los cuartos cerrados aparte de aparentar un suicidio?

– ¡Para dejar un mensaje oculto! – Casi gritó el oji rojo.

– Correcto, veamos, ¿Cuál es el punto ciego más obvio de una habitación?

– ¡Debajo de la cama! – Ya empiezo a cansarme de poner "contesto Beyond" "dijo el pelinegro" etc. Digo ¡Es tan obvio! Pero igual seguiré así.

– Correcto quinta pregunta. ¿Qué relación tienen el número trece y la letra B?

– ¡Si escribes uno y tres uno junto al otro se asemeja a una B!

– Correcto, Beyond va a la delantera con cuatro puntos, Dark con un punto, Light y L quedan empatados con cero. – Dijo la conductora poniéndonos al corriente con los puntajes.

– ¿Cuál es la técnica criminal más básica? – Preguntó la versión femenina de Dark (Favor de no preguntar al respecto)

– No dejar huellas. – Contestó rápidamente L antes de que B o Light pudieran hacer algo. ¿Desde cuándo es tan rápido? Desde que comencé a escribir que así lo es.

– ¡Correcto! ¿Qué es lo más importante para resolver un caso de asesino serial?

– No dejarse llevar por nada. – Contestó L tan rápido que ni siquiera yo lo vi.

– ¡Correcto! ¿Cuál es la reacción de un asesino al ser atacado?

– Matar a su atacante. – Una vez más, el pelinegro ha contestado. Je, no sé ustedes pero me dio risa recordar la cara de asustado de Light cuando creyó que su padre lo iba a matar. Ok, no fue gracioso.

– ¡Correcto! ¿Cuánto es 4+3+2+1? – Preguntó extrañada la castaña.

– ¡Diez! – Respondió rápidamente Beyond recordando cuántos Wara Ningyo tuvo que comprar.

– ¡Correcto! ¿Cuál es el animal que se arrastra a mayor velocidad por el suelo?

– ¡Beyond Birthday! – Respondió casi a gritos la casi emo.

– ¡Oye! – Se ofendió el pelinegro.

– Oigan... aquí en la tarjeta dice "Beyond Birthday" cómo respuesta. – Dijo la castaña mostrando la tarjeta.

– ¡Voy a matarte! – Acto seguido el oji rojo sacó un cuchillo de su bolsillo y lo arrojó en dirección a la casi emo.

Y le hubiera dado pero la castaña se distrajo con algo brillante en el suelo.

– Beyond... tendremos que confiscarte todas las armas que lleves. – Le dijo la conductora.

– Está bien. – Dijo con fastidio el oji rojo.

Beyond sacó de su bolsillo varios cuchillos, espadas pequeñas, dagas y otras cosas que debido a mi ignorancia no puedo nombrar.

* * *

><p>– Beyond ¡¿Cuántas armas llevas en uno solo de tus bolsillos? – Le gritó el casi dios.<p>

– Ni idea. – Le contesto el pelinegro, ya llevaba media hora sacando armas blancas de todo tipo y pareciera estar muy lejos de terminar.

– ¡Seguridad! – Llamó la conductora.

Acto seguido, uno de los típicos gorilas de seguridad llegó y sacudió violentamente al pelinegro (Sorprendiéndose un poco de su bajo peso) y cayeron varias cosas, un gato que sabrá dios que horrores vivió en los pantalones de Beyond, una lámpara, varios frascos de mermelada, más tipos de armas blancas y una que otra de fuego, una foto de Naomi Misora con poca ropa qué no sé de dónde sacó, una revista triple X, un Wara Ningyo y otras cosas que mejor no menciono porque te traumaría de por vida. ¿¡Por qué me tocan personajes tan pervertidos como protagonistas de mis fics? ¡Maldita sea la hora cuando me fanatice con ellos!

Después de que todo lo que B tenía en el bolsillo estuviera en el suelo, el gorila de seguridad lo bajó dejándolo un poco mareado.

– Creo que eso mató varias de mis neuronas. – Comentó B sujetándose la cabeza.

– Siguiente pregunta. ¿Quién ilustró el famoso manga "Death Note"?

– ¡Takeshi Obata! – Gritó la casi emo con casi desesperación.

– ¡Correcto! ¿Y quién lo creó?

– ¡Tsugumi Ohba! – Contesto rápidamente Light antes de que su contraria hiciera algo. ¿Qué? ¡Sería estúpido no conocer a tu propio creador! L se distrajo con algo que no mencionaré a petición del detective y Beyond seguía aturdido por la sacudida que le dieron.

– ¡Correcto! Siguiente pregunta ¿Cuál es el resultado de que una mujer intente ir al baño cómo hombre?

– Un desastre en el baño. – Respondió Elle recordando su experiencia con el cambio de cuerpos. ¡Le tuvo que enseñar a la chica cómo ir al baño!

– ¡Correcto! ¿Qué pasa si a un hombre le dieran cólicos? – Preguntó increíblemente extrañada con la pregunta ¿Quién demonios escribió esto? Respuesta: La maldita sin-vida-social de la autora.

– Se desata el apocalipsis... para la víctima. – Respondió la casi emo recordando que L parecía mártir a punto de sacrificarse.

– ¡Correcto! Siguiente pregunta. ¿Cuánto es 2+2?

– ¡Cinco! – Contestó estúpidamente la casi emo.

– Ehh, incorrecto.

– ¡Cuatro! – Respondieron al unísono los tres genios.

– Bueno, un punto para cada uno, ¿Puede alguien sobrevivir a una chica castaña con complejo de idiota y mala escritora, un emo/friki diabético que se sienta de manera extraña y a un psicópata salido de prisión con color antinatural de ojos?

– ¡Es posible! Por algo sigo vivo. – Contestó el casi dios.

– ¡Correcto! Y tú eres la prueba viviente. Siguiente pregunta ¿Cuántos capítulos lleva la autora?

– ¡Diecinueve! – Contesto el mejor peinado.

– ¡Correcto! ¿Quién es el más cercano a ser dios en este lugar?

– ¡Yo! – Exclamó Light.

– Bien, Beyond sigue en la delantera con seis, L y Light empatan con cinco y dejan atrás a la única chica con cuatro. Siguiente pregunta. ¿Cuántos dulces puede comer un humano o un "casi" humano?

– Cantidades realmente exageradas. – No es que a L le agrade admitir que come demasiados dulces pero a veces uno debe ser sincero.

– ¡Correcto! Siguiente pregunta. ¿Qué shampoo usa Light?

Todos voltearon a ver al casi dios.

– Ehh ¡No voy a decir eso!

– Dilo o te matare... – Amenazó el oji rojo.

– ¡Por favor Lightito! – Le pidió su contraria.

– Está bien... el de olor a frutas... – Respondió cabizbajo.

– Por decir algo tan importante ¡Light se lleva un punto!

– ¡Wohoo! – Celebró el público.

– Siguiente pregunta. ¿Cuántas críticas puede soportar una persona sin llorar?

– Alrededor de diecisiete. – Contestó la casi emo.

– ¡Correcto! ¿Quién es el personaje masculino de anime más atractivo?

– ¡L! – Respondió a gritos la castaña. ¿Qué? El público femenino (Y una parte especial del masculino) sabe de qué hablo.

– Correcto ¿A cuántas situaciones bizarras puede sobrevivir una persona?

– Cuando termine el fic te lo digo. – Respondió L

– Correcto, bueno terminamos las veintiséis preguntas de hoy y el ganador es... – Pausa dramática... – ¡L!

– ¡Wohoo! ¡Gané! – Celebró el pelinegro mientras que el castaño sólo cruzó sus brazos en actitud de "Tuvo suerte", el oji rojo pensando "¡Otra vez me ganó L! Iré a matar a alguien por esto... oigan... a ese tipo le quedan dos minutos de vida ¡Kyahaha!" y Dark sólo dijo...

– Y con esto terminamos el capítulo de hoy...

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno me vuelvo a disculpar por la tardanza y de una vez digo una buena noticia, ya tengo buena parte del capítulo veinte así que me tardaré menos ^^<strong>

**¡Bye! **


	20. Capítulo 20: Sospechas y Colados

Capítulo 20: Sospechas y Colados.

– ¡Wohoo! ¡Dark se larga a Hawaii! – Gritó con casi euforia la casi emo.

– ¡YA CÁLLATE QUE LLEVAS GRITANDO LO MISMO TODA LA SEMANA! – Le gritaron los tres genios a la chica, demonios, ¡Seguro que esa chica haría enojar al mismísimo Near!

– Lo siento... – Dijo la castaña como perrito regañado.

– Llegamos... – Anunció el más cuerdo pero no el más normal, L. Lo sé. Contradicción pura pero ¡Hay que mandar todo al demonio y emborracharnos! ¡De eso se trata la vida! Ok sólo de eso se trata mi vida, la tuya pues no tengo idea.

Y L todavía no podía creer cómo demonios terminó en esta situación con el chico que se cree dios, el tipo que perfectamente podría haber salido de una película de "Viernes 13" cómo el hermano perdido del asesino y la mala escritora, idiota, borracha, casi emo, tan anormal que a su lado L se veía al nivel de normalidad de Light-no-Kira. Y para terminarla... no solo serían ellos...

* * *

><p>"– <em>¡No es cierto! – Gritó la única chica al pelinegro psicópata. <em>

– _¡Te digo que si es cierto! – Le contradijo el pelinegro. ¿No son tal para cual? _

– _¡Pues que mal que así sea! – Le gritó de nuevo la castaña. _

– _¡A mí tampoco me gustó la idea! _

– _¡No sabes cuánto te odio! _

– _¡No sabes cuánto eres correspondida! _

– _¿Ahora qué traen estos dos? – Preguntó Light al ver que estos dos están a punto de agarrarse a golpes... de nuevo... pero esa es otra historia que contare... otro dia... _

– _Se enteraron de la encuesta de la autora y de los resultados que no les agradaron para nada. – Dijo monótonamente el ojinegro. _

– _¡¿No me digas qué pidieron que me emparejaran a mí con Dark! – Preguntó exasperado. _

– _Algunos dijeron que sí pero la mayoría pidió el Beyond X Dark – Respondió el detective. _

– _¿Y nadie votó por ti? – Preguntó Light. _

– _Admitámoslo, Dark sólo es mi fan. – Dijo mordiéndose el pulgar. _

– _Oh... _

_Alguien de repente llamó a la puerta. _

_*Música de suspenso* _

– _Ya voy. – Se ofreció L a abrir la puerta... _

_Giró la perilla... _

_Y... ¡No puede ser! _

– _Oye ¿Te interesa comprar estas...? – Ni siquiera el vendedor terminó la pregunta cuando el pelinegro cerró la puerta._

– _Pero qué molestos pueden ser a veces. – Se quejó. _

_El timbre volvió a sonar. _

– _¡Qué no me interesa comprar sus...! ¡! ¿¡QUÉ HACEN USTEDES AQUÍ? – Gritó L ante las personas que tenía en frente. _

– _Muy bonito recibimiento, Ryuuzaky. – Le dijo irónica. _

– _Lo siento pero no esperaba verlos aquí... a todos, Misa-san. – Se disculpó el pelinegro. _

– _¡Bueno pero ya estamos L-sama! – Exclamó el rubio. _

– _¿Siempre tienes que hacer eso, Mello? – Preguntó desde el suelo. _

– _Cállate rata albina. – Bufó de malhumor a punto de agarrar a golpes a Near. _

– _Mello por favor contrólate que nos volverán a enviar a prisión si sigues así. – Le calmó jugando con su PSP, ¿Creías que iba a dejar a Matt fuera de la jugada? _

– _¡Kami! – Gritó el pelinegro. _

– _¿Tienes que hacer eso siempre, Mikami? – Preguntó Naomi Misora a Teru. _

– _Lo siento... – Se disculpó. _

– _¡Ya llegué! – Exclamó Matsuda y todos se le quedaron mirando raro. _

– _**¡Eso no iba ahí! ¡¿Qué no leíste el guión! **__– Le regañó la omnipresente voz de la autora._

– _Qué desubicado. – Se quejó Misora. _

– _La próxima vez pon atención. – Le dijo el detective pelinegro._

– _Lo siento... – Se disculpó el idiota del grupo _

– _Bueno eso no importa. ¡¿Qué demonios hacen aquí! – Preguntó casi a gritos el ojinegro._

– _La autora nos pidió que hiciéramos una aparición porque dice que así complace a algunos fans. – Respondió Misora. _

– _¡¿No es genial, L-sama? – Exclamó exageradamente el rubio. _

– _Ehh. – El pelinegro no sabía qué decir, por un lado odia la compañía, por otro con el trio de psicópatas ya tenía más que suficientes problemas y por el otro... esperen... no hay otro lado. _

– _¡Oye L! ¡Acabo de ganar otro concurso y...! ¡OH POR KIRA! ¿Cuántos personajes de Death Note van a visitarme? – Preguntó la casi emo al ver a los colados que metí para otra situación bizarra que verán más adelante. _

– _Ni idea la autora los mandó porque... un momento ¿Ganaste otro concurso? – L empezaba a sospechar, la autora sólo les da "suerte" cuando los va a meter en una situación bizarra de proporciones bíblicas. Mordiendo su pulgar analizó la situación. – ¿Y qué ganaste? – Preguntó el detective para darse una idea de qué pasa por la retorcida mente de la autora. _

– _¡Gané un viaje a Hawaii para once personas! ¡¿No es genial? – Ok, las sospechas del detective aumentaron... y mucho. _

– "_Si la autora le da suerte a Dark sólo significa que nos meterá en un problema muy serio solo para satisfacer a su sádico público, ¿Once personas? Contando a los recién llegados somos once..." – Pensó L con el pulgar en la boca. _

– "_Demonios, la maldita perra de la autora va a meternos en un problema del cual estoy seguro no saldré del todo ileso, algo está tramando... y voy a averiguarlo... un momento... ¡La encuesta! ¡Eso es! Sea lo que sea va a hacerlo ahora." – Pensó Beyond, oh por dios, será mejor que me cuide porque si no le agrada lo que estoy a punto de hacer (Y no lo hará) No saldré viva. _

– "_Llegan los demás personajes de la serie y Dark gana un concurso ¡Oh casualidad! Para exactamente el número de personas que somos ahora, esto está realmente mal, ¡Posiblemente no salimos vivos de esta!" – Pensó Light, demonios, demasiadas sospechas y mostrarles los pensamientos de los otros sería algo repetitivo. _

– "_¿2+2=4? No sabía eso..." – Pensó Dark algo que no tiene mucho que ver. _

– _¿Y para cuándo es? – Preguntó el oji rojo._

– _Para la próxima semana..._

* * *

><p>– ¡Dark se larga a Hawaii! – Grito la castaña.<p>

– ¡Ya gritaste eso antes del flash back! – Le gritaron ambos pelinegros, el castaño, ambos rubios, Misora y hasta el pelirrojo despegó su vista de su PSP por un momento para gritarle.

– Lo siento pero me emocione. – Dijo la chica con una sonrisa marca Matsuda.

Bueno llegaron al aeropuerto después de una semana la cual no relataré porque perjudicaría tu salud mental a tal grado que sinceramente da miedo. Posiblemente lo haga... algún dia... ¿Qué? ¿Me estás diciendo floja por dejar todo para "algún dia"? ¡Ya les advertí que soy innecesariamente floja! Ah no... Les había advertido sobre mi enorme ego. ¡Igual ahora lo saben!

Bueno mejor nos saltamos la parte donde abordan y todo eso porque sinceramente... no tiene importancia.

* * *

><p>Dark iba en el avión junto a Beyond y una niña castaña, ojos cafés, lentes de pasta negros, ropa negra, tenía en ese momento una laptop encendida (Si saben que en ciertos momentos del vuelo se pueden encender aparatos ¿Verdad? ¿No? ¡Yo ya lo hice!) Escribiendo con bastante rudeza, pobres de las teclas de esa computadora.<p>

Dark no pudo evitar pensar que tenía cierto parecido con esa niña de trece años.

– Oye, ¿Nos hemos visto antes? – Preguntó Dark quien se encontraba en el medio.

– No lo creo. – Contestó la chica sin despegar la vista de la pantalla.

– Oh. – Introvertida, escalofriantemente igual a ella.

Miro de reojo lo que la niña escribía.

Oh por dios...

¿Esa niña estaba escribiendo exactamente todo lo que le pasó en el dia? ¡Hasta estaba escribiendo que la estaba espiando! Peor, sabía de qué los personajes de Death Note estaban con ella ahora mismo.

Esa niña era muy sospechosa.

Bueno dejando de lado las rarezas de alguien que acabamos de conocer. En la fila de al lado se encontraban Mello, Near y Matt. Matt iba en medio jugando con su PSP, Near en la ventana mirando el paisaje y Mello quien estaba por el pasillo sólo comía un chocolate.

Matsuda se encontraba en la ventana (Justo detrás de Near), Misora en el medio y Mikami por el pasillo, Misora obviamente se sentía algo incomoda al estar entre bueno pues... ¿Raros?

Por el otro lado se encontraba L del lado del pasillo, Light en medio y Misa por la ventana.

De repente... (Maldito cliché)

Sintieron varias turbulencias...

– ¿Qué sucede? ¡Light! ¡Misa-Misa te pide que lo detengas! – Le suplicó la rubia al casi dios.

– Misa yo no puedo hacer que... – Pero Light fue interrumpido por una turbulencia bastante violenta.

– Mejor la guardo. – Dijo la extraña niña guardando su laptop en una mochila para laptops (Aunque eso era obvio) por temor a que se le cayera por las violentas turbulencias.

– La autora... – Susurró Beyond, sea cual sea el malvado plan de la autora estaba empezando...

Continuara...

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno tenía planeado alargarlo más pero mejor lo dejo en suspenso ¡KYAHAHA! <strong>

**Beyond: Eres malvada con tus lectores. **

**Janne: Beyond... ¿Tú no fuiste malvado con tus víctimas? **

**Beyond: ¡Ese era mi objetivo! ¡Kyahaha! **

**Janne: Personajes de Anime... no puedes vivir con ellos ni sin ellos...**


	21. Capítulo 21: Lo Prometido es Deuda

Capítulo 21: Lo Prometido Es Deuda.

El avión empezó a caer...

– ¡¿POR QUÉ SIEMPRE TENGO MALA SUERTE! – Gritó la casi emo antes de que el avión se estrellara en el mar.

– Tranquilos todos, debemos ir a las puertas de emergencia. – Anuncio el piloto. – Pero antes utilicen los chalecos salvavidas y recuerden no inflarlos dentro del avión.

– ¡¿Hasta ahora me lo dices? – Le gritó Dark quien ya había inflado su chaleco.

– ¡Tonta! ¡Esa cosa reduce visibilidad! – Le regaño el pelinegro.

– ¡Guíame! – Le dijo la castaña.

– Está bien... ¡Pero me debes una!

Y bien... la idiota de la casi emo tuvo que ser guiada por nuestro asesino favorito (O al menos el mío porque puede que prefieras a Light o qué sé yo)

En fin, tuvieron que ir a la puerta de emergencia.

Pero ¡Oh sorpresa! ¡Casualmente una neblina innecesariamente espesa está bloqueando la visibilidad! (Más para la castaña)

– ¿¡Qué hacemos, Light! – Le preguntó casi a gritos nuestra querida modelo.

– No tengo idea Misa. – Le respondió el casi dios.

– ¡Es simple! ¡Saltar! – Acto seguido la casi emo saltó del avión arrastrando al pelinegro de paso.

– ¡Oigan! ¡No fue justo! – Gritó el oji rojo antes de caer al agua.

– ¡Yo no me quiero quedar atrás! – Acto seguido Matsuda se lanza al agua.

– Ya que... – Dijo Naomi antes de lanzarse al mar.

– ¡Light! ¡Misa-Misa cree que debemos saltar para salvarnos!

– Pero Misa yo... – Light no pudo decir más porque la modelo (Copiando a la casi emo) arrastró a Light al agua.

– ¡Kami! – Gritó el abogado al arrojarse.

– Hay un 35% de probabilidad de que esta sea mala idea... pero el otro 65% parece ser buena idea ¿O la autora está volteando las probabilidades? Hay un 99.9%-¡AHH! – Pero el pelinegro fue accidentalmente empujado por la niña extraña del capítulo anterior que por la cantidad de gente terminó golpeando al pelinegro.

– ¡L-Sama! – Acto seguido el mafioso rubio saltó impulsivamente.

– Da igual... todos lo hacen... – Dijo la niña extraña antes de arrojarse cómo lo hizo Mello anteriormente.

– ¡Mello! – Gritó el pelirrojo antes de lanzarse al agua también. Olvidando por completo su PSP.

– De verdad... últimamente todos están actuando cómo idiotas. – Near sudó la gota gorda ante tal acto de estupidez masiva. Autora... tú y tu maldito OoC masivo.

– **Near... se supone que debes saltar para continuar la historia. **

– Es mala idea. – Le respondió el albino a la autora.

– **Near... hazlo, sabes que con solo escribirlo puedo hacer que hagas cualquier tontería que pase por mi retorcida mente. **

– Está bien... – Dijo con resignación.

* * *

><p>Dark abrió un poco sus ojos.<p>

– ¿En dónde estoy? – Dark se encontraba en una playa junto a un inconsciente pelinegro a dos metros de donde se encontraba.

– ¡Oh por Kira! ¡Beyond! – Corrió hacia Birthday y se arrodillo a su lado, puso su cabeza en su pecho para comprobar que siguiera latiendo.

– Necesita respiración boca a boca. – Demonios... envidio la suerte de Dark.

Y Dark acercó sus labios a los de B...

– Dark ¿Qué haces? – Le preguntó Beyond recuperando la consciencia y haciendo que la castaña se aparte violentamente.

– Be-Beyond. – Tartamudeó la chica no sabiendo qué decir.

– ¿Qué ibas a hacer? – Preguntó el pelinegro desconfiado.

– ¡Era respiración boca a boca!

– Fingiré que te creo y tú finge que nunca sucedió eso ¿De acuerdo?

– Ok. – Dark miró alrededor. Parecía una especie de selva después de la playa.

– Creo que estamos en una isla. – Estimó el oji rojo.

– Y no creo que esté habitada...

* * *

><p>– Mi-mierda... – Susurró Mello apenas despertó.<p>

Vio a su lado izquierdo buscando a alguien...

Oh no... Near terminó con Mello.

– Mierda... la rata albina... – Se dijo Mello para sí mismo.

Near abrió los ojos poco a poco, soltó un par de quejidos y se sentó en la arena.

– ¿Mello? – Preguntó el albino.

– No mira que soy Naomi Misora. – Dijo sarcásticamente el rubio.

– Un placer conocerla, señorita Misora. – Le dijo Near para regresarle su sarcasmo al mafioso.

– Grrrr... Ya verás, Near. – Susurró el segundo mejor peinado que conozco más para sí mismo.

* * *

><p>– ¡Light! – Gritó Misa apenas despertó, volteó rápidamente a los lados buscando a su amor...<p>

Pero solo encontró a un pelirrojo jugando con una PSP.

– ¡¿Dónde está Light! – Le preguntó la rubia casi a gritos a Matt.

– Realmente no lo sé. – Respondió sin despegar la vista del aparato moviendo los dedos a velocidad inhumana.

– No te preocupes Light ¡Misa-Misa va a salvarte!

– ¿Vas a salvarlo de qué? – Preguntó el gamer todavía jugando, ni siquiera yo sé cómo diablos la PSP sobrevivió al mar así que no preguntes por el bienestar de tu salud mental.

– No tengo idea pero ¡Lo haré!

– Buena suerte con eso...

* * *

><p>– ¡Lo juro oficial!-¿Eh? – Exclamó la niña extraña apenas despertó.<p>

– "_Ay no... Ya olvidé por qué me puse con él, creo que era para hacerlo cómico" – _Pensó la castaña mientras veía a unos metros de su persona a nada más y nada menos que...

*Redoble de tambores*

¡Matsuda!

– Sospecho que esto será interesante... – No, no lo será, cretina. – Bueno lo intenté, señorita exigente. – Si tanto te desagrado ¿Por qué me dejaste a cargo de la narración mientras te metías en el fic? – No sé pero siempre tengo malas ideas.

– ¿Eh? ¿Tú quién eres? – Preguntó el idiota favorito del anime/manga.

– Tu peor pesadilla...

* * *

><p>– Maldición, ¿Qué me golpeo? – Se preguntó Light sosteniendo su cabeza.<p>

– ¡Kami! ¡Ya despertó! – Oh no... Light le tocó quedarse con su fan/violador potencial número 1# Mikami Teru.

– Oh no... ¡Estamos en una isla desierta!

– ¡No se preocupe, Kami! ¡Yo lo protegeré! – Exclamó el abogado con pose heroica.

– Oh maldición... – El castaño sólo pudo sudar la gota gorda.

* * *

><p>Misora abrió los ojos.<p>

Y la imagen frente a ella no era la mejor del mundo.

– ¡AHH! – Gritó Misora por los ojos negros que encontró a apenas unos centímetros de su rostro.

Y sí, de una patada de capoeira L voló por los aires.

– ¡Auch! – Se quejó el pelinegro impactando contra una palmera.

– ¡¿Qué demonios hacías? – Le preguntó a gritos la pelinegra.

– Comprobar que estuvieras bien. – Le respondió el ojinegro monótonamente.

– ¿Sabes? ¡Existen otras formas de comprobar que alguien está bien! – Le regañó Misora. – ¿En dónde estamos?

– Posiblemente en una isla desierta. – Respondió el detective con el pulgar en la boca.

– Oh demonios... me tocó con el segundo más raro que conozco. – Susurró la pelinegra, acto que el ojeroso no notó.

* * *

><p>– ¿Qué debemos hacer primero, Beyond? – Le preguntó la castaña al oji rojo.<p>

– Creo que primero debemos investigar nuestro alrededor.

– Hay arena, palmeras, mucha agua y una selva ¡Siguiente! – Exclamó la castaña.

– Ehh, así no se investiga. – El pelinegro sudó la gota gorda. Definitivamente estar solo con la casi emo y sin su mermelada sería algo bastante interesante...

Y no se equivoca al respecto.

– Bueno saltémonos ese paso. – Dijo el mal intento de escritora.

– Bueno deberíamos de encontrar refugio. – Propuso el pelinegro.

– ¡Andando! – Acto seguido la chica se pone en pose heroica. – ¿Para qué es la pose?

– ¡Ni idea! ¡Tú eres la que las hace! – Le recordó el mejor asesino que conozco, incluso por encima de mí.

– Ah sí, es cierto. – Recordó la castaña para vergüenza del pelinegro, quien sólo pudo llevar su mano a su frente.

Bueno dejando de lado la estupidez de la casi emo, los dos se internaron en la selva.

– ¡Auch! – Se quejó la castaña porque recibió un "lindo" golpe de una rama que Beyond había apartado previamente de su camino.

– Torpe, fíjate que no te golpeé nada, demonios, si me hubiera perdido con L no dejaría que lo golpearan ramas. – Le regañó el oji rojo.

La casi emo se abstuvo de contestarle, si debía perderse con B no iba a ser para pelearse todo el tiempo.

Siguieron caminando buscando algo.

– Oh mierda... Creo que estamos en problemas... – El pelinegro señalo a un jaguar que estaba por ahí acechando a su presa y es posible que esos sean los dos psicópatas que tenemos por protagonistas.

– ¿Qué debemos hacer en esta situación? – Le preguntó a la oreja la casi emo.

– Aunque obviamente no lograremos superar la velocidad de ese felino yo creo que...

– ¡CORRE! – Gritó la castaña ignorando al asesino, quien sólo pudo seguirla.

Acto seguido vemos a la castaña y al pelinegro corriendo por sus vidas mientras los persigue el animal que realmente no los había notado hasta que la chica gritó.

* * *

><p>– ¿Lo perdimos? – Preguntó la castaña jadeando.<p>

– No tengo idea de qué pasó pero fue buena suerte que ese "gato" se distrajera con una rama. – Dijo con algo de alivio el oji rojo.

– ¿Por qué nada tiene sentido? – Se preguntó la casi emo.

– Ni idea. – Se lamentó el asesino. – Si me hubiera perdido con L seguramente las cosas tendrían un poco más de coherencia.

– Oye ¿No crees que últimamente estás mencionando mucho a L? – Preguntó la castaña con una vena a punto de reventar, algo que odiaba es que la estuvieran comparando.

– L no haría preguntas... – Dijo divertido el oji rojo, no sabía porque pero le parecían graciosas las caras que hacia la chica cuando se enojaba, es divertido hacerla enojar.

– L, L, L, L ¡Te la pasas diciendo L! ¿Te enamoraste de él? – Le preguntó la castaña maliciosa.

– ¡Claro que no! ¡No estoy enamorado de L! ¡No soy homosexual!

– ¿Cómo vas a probármelo? – Le retó la casi emo.

– ¡¿Crees que esto lo haría un homosexual? – El asesino tomó de la cintura a la chica y la besó con violencia...

Continuara...

* * *

><p><strong>¡Al fin! ¡El tan prometido BB X Dark! (Eso explica el título del capítulo) y sobre mis vacaciones... fueron de lo más bizarras (Lo único bueno fue el viaje en avión -.-lll) No me mal entiendan, allá en Guadalajara es un lugar muy lindo pero mi suerte apesta u.u<strong>

**Oigan... si al herir el orgullo de Beyond pasa eso... me dan ganas de insultarlo a ver qué pasa ^^ **

**Beyond: Si se te ocurre decirme algo... te encajaré una navaja en donde no brilla el sol...**

**Yo: Ehh ¿****Reviews? O.O"**


	22. Capítulo 22: ¡ERES UN IDIOTA!

**¡Vaya! ¡Hasta que resurjo de mis cenizas tal cual fénix! (?) **

**No se preocupen, Beyond no me dio mi merecido por emparejarlo con la idiota (Beyond: Por ahora... ¬¬) O.o **

**Lo que pasa es que la maldita de mi hermana mayor me castigó la compu y me la escondió ¬¬ **

**Tampoco les mentiré... últimamente estuve ocupada con una historia original y ese tipo de cosas consume tiempo, sudor, lágrimas, sangre y... mejor paro ¿Verdad?**

**Disclaimer: Antes de empezar con este... fic... les digo que hasta ahora me di cuenta de que esto se parece bastante a una sub-trama de "World Tour" es un fic escrito por Phanny W, créanme cuando digo que no exagero cuando digo que ese fic te hace reír en un capítulo más de lo que llevo en estos veintidós capítulos. **

* * *

><p>Capítulo 22: ¡ERES UN IDIOTA!<p>

— ¡¿POR QUÉ ESTO SÓLO ME PASA A MÍ? — Bien ¿Recuerdan a la niña extraña? Ahora está siendo perseguida por abejas africanas (ni idea si estamos en África o no así que no pregunten) junto con el idiota favorito de todos ¡Matsuda!

— ¡NO LO SÉ PERO LA VERDADERA PREGUNTA ES...! ¡¿"POR QUÉ ME ARRASTRAN CONTIGO"? — Le corrigió Matsuda agachándose para que los furiosos aguijones de las abejas no le alcanzaran.

— ¡¿POR QUÉ ESTAMOS GRITANDO? — De repente se preguntó la niña extraña aparentemente sin nombre.

— ¡NO LO SÉ! — Respondió Matsuda.

— ¡AAAAAH! — Gritaron ambos al unísono.

* * *

><p>— ¡Light! ¡Light! ¡LIIIIIIIIGHT! — Gritaba la modelo más inocente conocida por todos: Amane Misa. Junto con el gamer buscaba a su amor, pero hablando del pelirrojo sólo estaba concentrado en una cosa: Su PSP<p>

— ¡Light! ¡Light! — De acuerdo hasta a mí me empezó a molestar un poco esto...

— ¡LIIGHT! — ¿No creen que Misa tiene una voz aguda?

— ¡LIIIIIIGHT! — ¡POR KIRA! ¡¿Alguien puede callarla?

— Misa-san, creo que molestaste al narrador. — Para mi suerte nuestro querido Matty le informó algo muy importante a la rubia.

— Lo siento pero Misa-Misa debe encontrar a su Light, ¡No sé qué horrores estará pasando ahora mismo!

— Creo que no sabes muchas cosas. — Susurró el gamer esperando que la rubia no lo escuchara.

Pero lamentablemente no fue así.

— ¡¿Qué dijiste! ¡Ven acá y repítemelo! — Le exigió la modelo al pelirrojo.

Acto seguido nuestro gamer favorito empezó a reírse un poco.

— ¡¿QUÉ TIENE DE GRACIOSO? — Le preguntó a gritos la rubia.

— Sólo que... me recuerdas mucho a Mello. — Le respondió con una sonrisa.

* * *

><p>— Te odio...<p>

— Ya es la novena vez que me lo dices, Mello. — Le informó el niño algodón al mafioso.

— ¡JAJAJAJA! ¡Niño algodón! ¡JAJAJA! — El rubio empezó a reírse ante la manera en que llamé al albino.

— Narradora, ¿Sería tan amable de no llamarme niño algodón? Es... vergonzoso. — Near se incomodó.

— ¡Pero es tan malditamente divertido! ¡Jajaja! — Mello seguía atacado de la risa.

— Ay no... — Se lamentó la ovejita inexpresiva ante el nuevo apodo.

— ¡OVEJITA INEXPRESIVA! — ¿Por qué Mello le encuentra algo gracioso a cada cosa que le digo al cabeza de cebolla?

— ¡Cabeza de cebolla! ¡Esa debo anotarla!

— Narradora... mejor muestre que hacen los demás... — Bueno a petición de la nube andante mostraré mejor qué demonios hacen nuestro asesino favorito y a la idiota de Dark.

— ¡NUBE ANDANTE!

— Ya cálmate, Mello.

* * *

><p>Dark se separó violentamente de Beyond.<p>

— ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁS HACIENDO? — Preguntó histérica la chica al pelinegro.

— Tú pediste una prueba y yo te la di, si tus dos neuronas dejaran de pelear por un momento bien podrías entender lo que dije. — Le contestó el oji rojo sin ninguna expresión.

— ¡ERES UN IDIOTA! — Acto seguido la chica le dio tremenda bofetada que seguramente se escuchó a varios kilómetros a la redonda.

* * *

><p>— ¿Eh? ¿Escuchó eso, Kami? — Le preguntó Mikami Teru a su Dios.<p>

— Creo que Beyond y Dark andan cerca. — Dedujo el mejor peinado de Death Note.

* * *

><p>— "<em>De todos los anormales del mundo me tocó con el segundo más anormal del mundo... ¿Ahora qué hago?" — <em>Pensaba la ex-agente del FBI, si alguien podía compararse con la anormalidad (y genialidad) de Beyond, ese definitivamente era L Lawliet.

— Misora-san, ¿Qué considera adecuado para esta situación? — Preguntó el pelinegro mordiendo su pulgar.

— La verdad no creo que mi opinión sea relevante. — Respondió Naomi, ¿No te suena familiar algo?

— Todas las opiniones son válidas. — ¿No sienten un extraño deja vu?

— Creo que deberíamos buscar a los demás, bien pudieron caer en la misma isla que nosotros. — Opinó la pelinegra.

— Las probabilidades de que haya sido así son del 34% — Dijo el detective.

— Aunque las probabilidades fueran del uno por ciento no deberíamos ignorarla. — Dijo Naomi, no sabía que era pero había algo en Lawliet que la incomodaba; si estuviese con al menos una tercera persona se sentiría más segura.

— Oye, Misora-san ¿Escuchó eso? — Preguntó el pelinegro con el pulgar en la boca. — Creo que Beyond y Dark-san están por aquí.

* * *

><p>— ¡Oye tus bofetadas duelen! — Se quejó el pelinegro por el golpe.<p>

— ¡Eso espero, idiota! — Le gritó la castaña con ira. Lo único que puedo decir ahora es que esto se está poniendo mejor que la telenovela de las ocho.

— ¡Sólo hice lo que me pediste! — Se defendió el asesino serial más inteligente del mundo.

— ¡IDIOTA! ¡Yo nunca dije "bésame"! — Le respondió la casi emo.

— Dijiste "¿Cómo vas a probármelo?" y gracias al hecho de que no soy homosexual tuve que buscar alguna manera de demostrarlo y si te das cuenta estamos en una isla desierta y no veo ninguna mujer cerca, si estuviera con Naomi Misora por ejemplo la hubiera besado a ella. — Ouch, golpe duro para el orgullo de cierta castaña.

Hablando de... a la casi emo sólo apretó su puño, cerró los ojos, se le saltaron varias venas (creo que algunas reventaron), se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar (Si no es que se le puede decir "marchar") furiosa sin esperar o tan si quiera mirar a nuestro querido pelinegro quien sólo pudo preguntarse "¿Ahora qué demonios le pasa a esta?"

* * *

><p><strong>¡PERDÓN EL CAPÍTULO TAN CORTO! Bueno quería dejar algo de suspenso para el próximo capítulo (Espero no tardarme tanto) y para los que leyeron el Drabble de "Perfección" el de Light aún no lo empiezo porque estaba trabajando en esto. <strong>

**¡Reviews! **


	23. ¿¡Qué la autora hizo qué!

Aviso: ¡¿Qué la autora hizo qué?

— ¡¿Qué? — Gritaron al unísono todos nuestros amados personajes de Death Note ante la noticia que acababa de dar la OC.

— Dije que según este aviso que me acaba de llegar, la autora por motivos escolares, laborales (Si ser un mal escritor se considera empleo) y de salud. — Dijo Dark acomodándose los lentes ¿Ella usaba? La verdad ni yo sabía eso.

— ¿Cómo que escolares? — Preguntó Light, sabía por una buena fuente que rara vez la autora hacía sus labores y hasta a veces por escribir fics los posponía.

— Pues, cuando empezó el fic ella iba en la primaria y ahora que está en secundaria no puede distraerse como antes. — Leyó la castaña la hoja que tenía impresa el mensaje de la autora. Maldita sea esa tipa que reprobó cuarto grado y hasta ahora accede a la escuela secundaria cuando debería estar en el reformatorio, muerta o en el manicomio.

— Dark-san, pero si ella tiene trece años ¿Cómo va a tener trabajo? — Preguntó el mejor detective del mundo pensativo ¿No era ilegal en su país?

— Según sigue con su historia original que al menos tiene un poco más de coherencia, situaciones sexuales, gore, Mpreg y lenguaje para mayores de edad que esto. — Ok, empiezo a dudar de la edad de la autora. ¿Por qué su manía de escribir cosas que ni siquiera ella podría leer?

— ¿Ser un escritor (Muy malo) al que no le pagan es trabajo? — Preguntó Matt sin despegar la vista de su hermosa PSP.

— No tengo ni idea, pero así lo puso y yo sólo estoy leyendo. Aparte dice que hace poco empezó a ir al psicólogo y predice que en breve al psiquiatra.

— ¡Al fin! ¡Ya le hacía falta a la enferma mental! — Comentó irónicamente el autor del LABB, si Beyond le dice enferma mental a la autora ya te imaginaras qué clase de impedimentos tuvo para seguir con el fic.

— ¿Y la autora no puede seguir con un mísero capítulo y bien que puede escribir este aviso de mierda? — Preguntó Mello.

— Dice que no es ella, sino la narradora y ella sólo le envió el mensaje, cállense todos y no hagan más preguntas. O esto dice el mensaje. — Finalizó la castaña.

— Demonios, parece que esta cosa no va a terminar nunca. — Se quejó Light frotándose las sienes.

— Miren por el lado positivo, ¡Descansaremos un rato del OoC tan extremo que hasta parece Bashing! — Intentó animar Matsuda.

— Tsk, si esa enferma no se apura y tengo que seguir soportando estupideces, no me importará que sus iniciales no sean Q.Q... — Murmuró Birthday, oh querido Beyond, si cumples el matarla harías feliz a esta genial, asombrosa, espectacular, inteligente, psicópata pero sexy narradora ¡Kyahahaha!


End file.
